


Red Suits Him Better

by Alaxelos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Akashi plays piano, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crime Universe, Aomine has a sister, Character Death, Drugs, Gangs, Himuro Is A Crossdresser, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Relationship(s), Romance, Teiko, Yosen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 62,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxelos/pseuds/Alaxelos
Summary: After Kuroko Tetsuya left school and developed into a daily routine of working and sleeping, the last thing he expected was to get involved with a notorious gang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this is just a wild idea I came up with overnight. I probably will continue it while I still have new ideas coming in; I am bad at finishing projects though. I can't assure anyone regular updates...
> 
> Sorry~

When Kuroko Tetsuya left work at precisely 20.12 on a crisp but cold Thursday night, a most ordinary of nights to him, he was not expecting to be run into. It didn't come lightly either - one second he was checking his messages and within the next, he collided with another body, the force being harsh enough to lift him off his feet. If considering this at all, it is actually not difficult to lift the surprisingly short 19-year-old off his feet, but that didn't stop the bluenette from groaning ever so slightly in discomfort, rubbing his head, which, during his fall, had endured most of the force. As Kuroko glanced up - vision blurred so that he saw everything double, he took note of a man's figure, crouched right beside him. As vision refocused, Kuroko took in his dark physique.

“damn, you okay?” The voice was distinct, despite having a husky tone, as if the man had a slight cold. Kuroko nodded. Admittedly, he really wasn't okay: his head throbbed painfully and, looking around, he saw a definite crack in the screen of his phone, the screen having frozen midway between texting and playing music.

“I didn't see you dude, my bad.” The man helped Kuroko up and before the bluenette could pick up his phone, smashed and all, the other had, staring at the screen in disbelief. Kuroko took the silence between them to gaze at the other. It was a tall, broad-shouldered man, fit enough to be a professional basketball player. To match the image, he wore sports shorts and a baggy T-shirt along with flashy, probably brand new sports shoes.

“Shit, this is worse than I thought.” Continued the guy, tapping the phone twice. With a sigh, he handed it back to its original owner with an apologetic look. Kuroko sighed tiredly and decided to forgive the male when he apologized. To his surprise however, the male did nothing of the sort. At least, not in the typical way.

“I just finished training at the gym so I'm heading down to the burger restaurant. Wanna join me? I know it doesn't cover your broken phone but, I haven't got the resources to get it fixed at the minute.” almost instantly did Kuroko want to decline, knowing nothing about the male who, upon closer inspection looked quite frightening. The light sheen of sweat glistening upon his browned skin along with his dark hair and deep eyes. But when it came to it, Kuroko found himself nodding aimlessly to which the other grinned.

"Cool, name's Aomine Daiki.” He pointed at himself with his thumb, still grinning. Again, Kuroko was astounded by his own reactions.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, pleased to make your acquaintance.” The guy named Aomine let out a hearty laugh, his eyebrows furrowing when he did so.

“dude, you're way polite. Loosen up.” Kuroko gave a small, rather timid smile and let Aomine show him the way, realising after a couple of minutes what restaurant he talked off. The one he used to visit during his middle school years. He could especially remember their vanilla milkshakes, oh those years had been the greatest.

Back then, Kuroko had no worries about things such as paying rent in time and transferring money into bank accounts. In middle school, Kuroko spent most of his hours reading, learning and observing people. By the end of middle school, Kuroko had an interest in psychology and studying people's behaviour. At the end of high school however, the bluenette thought nothing of it anymore, having lost interest after spending all his school years mostly alone.

Kuroko Tetsuya had a gift though. A notorious talent or - to rephrase, intriguing air around him. You see, Kuroko had hardly any presence. Because of this, he often was thought to be absent or otherwise forgotten to be mentioned. Kuroko was well aware of this of course. Secretly, he knew why Aomine had run into him. The bluenette was a magnet for being knocked over…

 

* * *

 

Barely ten minutes later, Kuroko stood with Aomine outside the burger tent. The bluenette holding his familiar vanilla milkshake and Aomine a bag of burgers. They walked in silence down the road in the direction of Kuroko’s home. Uncomfortable with the quietness between them, Kuroko attempted to small-talk.

“Aomine-kun, why do you buy so many burgers?” Aomine snorted slightly, but not in a sarcastic manner. More in a that's-a-good-question sort of way. However, when taller male looked like he was going to answer, a loud buzzing sounded from the male's pocket and with a swift movement, Aomine pulled out an old flip-phone - Kuroko tried not to judge him for it.

“oh crap, I totally forgot about this. Akashi is gonna be pissed. Aagh!” puzzled by his reaction, Kuroko wondered to the text Aomine had received. Aomine on the other hand glanced at Kuroko.

“I'd better go. Here.” out of his pocket, Aomine fished a piece of paper with untidy handwriting on it. They were numbers which together, formed a phone number. Kuroko looked from the paper up to Aomine, who was looking suddenly nervous and in a hurry.

“look, sorry about what happened. If you ever need me, call that number.” And when Kuroko continued to be silent, Aomine sighed.

“well see ya Tetsu.” Kuroko's head snapped up as Aomine said that, but it was too late - the other male had vanished. Kuroko frowned and stared down at the number again. Seconds later he sighed and shook his head.

“How am I going to call you when my phone's in its current state…” Eventually Kuroko concluded that he had no intention of calling Aomine Daiki again anyway. As much as Kuroko was against judging a book by its cover, he felt that he would be doing himself a favour if he stayed away from the man. Not that he wasn’t grateful for the free vanilla shake or anything! 

* * *

 

Upon arriving home, Kuroko slipped out of his shoes by the foyer and left them there, placed neatly beside one another. Often, Kuroko felt bored out of his wits so he decided to clean around the house instead. Therefore, he had but to glance around and notice not a single speck of dust. Of course, the male who was much too tired to be bothered anyway, simply slumped into the kitchen to scavenge for something to eat. After throwing his empty milkshake cup away he stared into his dangerously empty fridge and sighed, looking straight at a jar of 8-month-old pickles which seemingly smiled at him in a mocking fashion. Kuroko grunted and shut the door again. He didn’t even have any milk for his cereal the morning after. This meant that the bluenette would have to go out to the convenience store a little further down. Although he didn’t necessarily have a problem with taking another stroll, the teal eyed male felt a little sluggish. Making up his mind, Kuroko pulled out his smashed phone which had switched itself off in due course and took a seat at his small dining table, barely big enough to fit two plates.

Kuroko desperately tried reviving his only means of communication but to no avail. Frustration wasn’t however what Kuroko felt - exasperation described it better. He was therefore glad when he remembered he had a deal consisting of a warranty upon his device and that he would be given a new one if his broke within the first year of purchase.

“I’ll have to visit the store to sort this.” Kuroko pushed the phone to the other side of the table and then he saw the piece of paper with Aomine’s number on it again. He took it in his hand and then got up to throw it away. Just before he was about to chuck it, he hesitated, staring at the number. For some reason, the short male couldn’t bring himself to dispose of the paper. Although it had little value to him, Kuroko assumed it was because someone had noticed him that he sort of felt compelled to keep the paper, even if it was simply out of politeness.

Kuroko’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl resonating from his stomach and sighing, he turned and headed back to the entrance hall where he put on his shoes slowly after checking he had his wallet and keys.

Some 45 minutes minutes later, Kuroko stared at the many bottles of milk, slightly dazed by his own thoughts. He shivered. It had been chilly outside and he’d been so silly as to forget to put on a coat. Sighing, he grabbed some milk and placed it in his basket with several other assorted necessities for his household.

Behind him, the TV stood on the news channel. Kuroko turned to look at it with curiosity. He was not at all surprised to see more reports of gang fights.

Gangs were as common as air around the neighbourhood. That didn’t mean you weren’t supposed to be afraid of them, in fact, violence and physical abuse was the highest rank of crime in Kuroko’s string of the city – closely followed by vandalism.

The news reports covered only so much however. Although Kuroko wasn’t particularly familiar with any gangs in detail, it was hard to escape talk some of the more infamous ones. The most mentioned of these was a group called Teiko. No one knew for sure how many members there were or even who the leader was. All that was known was that it was a small group of incredibly strong and tightly-strung individuals who on their own were powerful but as a group, formed a sort of godly/ demonic cluster. People spoke the name _Teiko_ with fear, or with caution at the least.

One of the many rumours Kuroko had heard flying around was that, as well as being inconceivably violent, Teiko had both brains and money to back them up. Altogether, they were a set of people to scare anyone out of their wits. Kuroko however never knew what to think of it.

The male turned to pay for his things, still thinking about the report he’d just watched. Some guy by the name of Haizaki had just been interrogated under suspicion of bearing information about the Teiko group. Of course, the police got no further into their investigation about who these people really were. Haizaki as Kuroko recalled, had simply messed around with the officers interrogating him and had basically obscured the information even more, leaving the police clueless as to where to even start.

“Come again~” The kind lady behind the till said as she waved Kuroko off. Ignoring her, the bluenette stared at the dark sky above him still thinking about one thing Haizaki had said which he had picked up.

“They do what they want, whenever they want.” Despite already knowing that, hearing it from another criminal was slightly worrying.

Kuroko headed home when he heard some male voices shouting in the distance and he knew it had to be some sort of gang looking for trouble - in other words, something he wanted nothing to do with. Groaning, the male continued onwards, quickening his pace when he noticed three people behind him. A nasty shiver ran down the bluenette’s spine and he took on a fierce and speedy walking, willing himself to get away as quick as possible. When he couldn’t shake the men off, Kuroko frowned and weighed his options; his legs were trembling and he tried his best to think clearly. He thought he knew the area enough to try and take a shortcut which led through an alleyway and into some quieter streets. Hoping for the best, Kuroko took a sharp left down a narrow and dark alleyway, hoping to the gods that the men wouldn’t follow him.

When he thought about it, Kuroko could conclude that was the first time he was being followed - especially by someone he far from trusted. Biting his lip, he hesitated whether he was to turn left or right and decided upon the latter, thinking that was the direction of his home. To the teal-eyed male’s intense dismay, the voices and footsteps behind him never ceased, in fact, the got louder and quicker. Cursing silently, Kuroko abruptly broke out into a run. Behind him, the voices started calling out to him, commenting things Kuroko would have rather not heard.

And then Kuroko halted - forced to stop because of the dead end in front of him. More than ever did he wish he could literally become invisible. Being a phantom was useful and all, but not in a situation as sincere as the one the bluenette was in at that moment. Hesitantly, Kuroko turned and spotted two men, neck to neck, looking down upon him from their higher stature. Putting on his most deadpan expression, Kuroko looked back up at them as they approached and asked in a monotone voice: “Can I help you?”

One of the men snorted and smirked down at Kuroko.

“You might~” He purred, making Kuroko’s stomach churn painfully. Backing away from them, Kuroko felt the concreted wall hit his shopping bags and without thinking, the boy dropped the plastic bags.

“Shit, look at this Hanamiya. His face is straight but look at his hands.” The first man nudged his mate and pointed at Kuroko who was indeed trembling with fear. Hanamiya as his friend called him, stared down with an expression that made Kuroko’s insides cold. And what a vulgar expression it was. To Kuroko it seemed a face of mid-way through utter pain and the utmost of pleasure; there was mockery and playfulness in how his lips curled upwards in a triumphant smirk. Altogether, it was the face of an ugly demon. Kuroko stared wide eyed at Hanamiya, his fists clenching. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“Oh...He thinks he can do something does he?” Hanamiya maliciously licked his lips and reached out for Kuroko’s front.

_Smack!_

Hanamiya flew through the air and the other man scattered, looking around wildly for a source - before he could so anything, he’d been struck as well and knocked his head against a concrete wall. Terrified, Kuroko looked around and shouted before he could think straight.

“I’m innocent.”

Kuroko looked around again and screamed when two eyes appeared beside him out of nowhere, the darkness of the overshadowed street too dim to make out the tone of the other’s orbs. A man stood in front of him, wearing a black face mask that covered his nose, mouth and chin - the ones that you tie behind your ears. Something about the male was familiar however. Like the previous two strangers, the man towered over Kuroko. He was broad shouldered, like a professional basketball play-

“Aomine-kun!?” The penny had only just dropped; Kuroko wasn't even sure whether he was correct in saying that it was Aomine. The other man didn’t answer however and simply turned his back to the bluenette. Grimacing, the 19-year-old watched the male disappear silently in the darkness of another alleyway, straight across from where he stood. Before what Kuroko believed to be Aomine left however, the back of the man’s leather jacket caught the teal-eyed’s eye. It depicted a bright red dragon with heterochromatic eyes, it’s beak open as if about to spew fire while the edges of its cavern were lined with razor sharp teeth. Kuroko shivered at the sight and quickly picked up the shopping bags, running after where the male had vanished. When Kuroko reappeared upon the normal street however, there was no sight of what Kuroko could have sworn to be Aomine Daiki...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko gets suspicious. How do Aomine and Momoi know each other and what business does Momoi have with Mayuzumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the positive response to the first chapter was really encouraging; therefore I'm deciding to post the next two chapters as well. They're mainly introductory chapters, so after those the updates might get a little more unstable.
> 
> ~I am a sovereign of irregularity; my updates come when I please~

When Kuroko woke up, two days after his first encounter with Aomine Daiki, he stared silently at the ceiling from his bed, letting out several slow, rattling breaths while thinking. He hadn’t really considered calling Aomine, especially after seeing such a violent thing, Kuroko was even less positive about contacting the man. Meanwhile, the bluenette had done himself a favour and got a new phone - for free he’d like to say but he ended up having to pay a small fee (there was always a catch to bargains and deals).

Finally, the male got himself out of bed and contemplated what he could do with his Sunday afternoon. There was nothing left to do in the house and Kuroko decided to pick up his phone and give one of his closest and only friends a call. Momoi Satsuki. Hardly two rings in, a chirpy female voice answered the line with her usual: “Momoi speaking~”

“Momoi-san, this is Kuroko.” said the male tonelessly, keeping the phone a foot away when Momoi shrieked with delight, shouting: “Tetsu!!” At the top of her voice. Sighing, the bluenette reconsidered calling her. When she finally calmed down however, he spoke again.

“Are you free today?” Asked Kuroko as he started making his bed while holding the phone to his ear with a shoulder. On the other side of the receiver, Kuroko could her the moving of paper - Momoi was no-doubtedly checking her agenda.

“Ah, I have a spare hour or two at 3. I’m working otherwise Tetsu~” Hummed Momoi calmly. Kuroko checked the clock to the left of his door. It was only 11. There was nothing else to it.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He said dryly.

“I’m really sorry, I’ve been really busy lately.” Came Momoi’s apologetic tone.

“What do you even do Momoi-san?” Asked the pale boy, frowning as he walked over to the bathroom to look at the state of his hair which of course, was as messy as ever after a good night’s sleep. Even from his side of the line, Kuroko could tell that she laughed sheepishly at that.

“I wish I could tell you, but my contract states I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Not even my own parents. Not like they care anyway.” The bluenette grimaced, that was Momoi’s usual answer.

“Anyways, 3 it is. I'll see you then Tetsu-kun!” The line died and Kuroko put his phone down, taking a deep breath. He'd have to keep his cool around Momoi. The male turned his attention to his hair, attempting to flatten the tornado's damage. When he was satisfied enough with the results he showered, ate breakfast and sat down behind the TV - the usual.

Kuroko watched a film, despite not even knowing what it was about. Next to that he couldn't be bothered to watch so he just watch the figures move animatedly on the screen without paying proper attention. The fact of the matter was that Kuroko was, for once in his life, distracted. Something that never properly happened to him. On top of that, Kuroko knew all too well why he was so distracted. It was Aomine. Something about the male intrigued him despite scaring him. He had questions that needed answering. Kuroko had pinned Aomine’s number to his fridge with an old magnet he found and he went over to look at it. The paper was close to falling apart at that point and Kuroko sighed. He couldn’t call Aomine - he wouldn’t. And yet still, Kuroko was bored out of his wits...Maybe Aomine wanted to hang out? That seemed like a crazy idea to him but, before he could stop himself, he had already grabbed his phone and was dialling the numbers carefully. The bluenette took one look at the number on his phone before taking another deep breath and pressing the green button, bring up the phone expectantly to his ear.

The phone rang five times, Kuroko counted them. The male was about to give up when someone finally picked up.

“Aomine, who’s calling?” Kuroko tensed momentarily, unknowing of what to say. He had dialled the number without even knowing what to ask Aomine - maybe he was getting ahead of himself.

“Is this a prank?” He heard other voices on Aomine’s side of the line and he gulped.

“Aomine-kun...It’s Kuroko Tetsuya.” Another silence followed Kuroko’s words before Aomine burst out laughing. Kuroko had to (once again) keep the phone a foot away from him.

“Sorry Tetsu, You’re so quiet, I didn’t know it was you~” His tone was distinct again - just like Kuroko remembered.

“What can I do for you Tetsu?” Continued Aomine on his side, making Kuroko ponder. He knew the answer though.

“Aominecchi, Is that a girl on the line!?” Another loud voice on Aomine’s side shrieked.

“Ki- Hey! Give that back!! Oi, Kise!” The line momentarily went silent before a new voice answered, this one chirpy (reminding Kuroko of Momoi).

“This is Kise Ryouta, Aominecchi’s best friend, who are you my lovely?~” Asked the male, his tone going seductive. Kuroko shivered slightly.

“Kuroko Tetsuya and I’m not a girl…” Kuroko said with a straight face. Kise on the other side fell dead silent and turned to Aomine who was still trying to get his phone back. With his mouth agape he suddenly said: “Aominecchi...I had no idea you swung that way…” Kuroko heard it and he suddenly had to suppress his laughter by covering his mouth as he heard Aomine shout on the other side.

“Like hell dude, he’s just a friend. Leave us alone!” Kise sighed and handed back the phone.

“Sorry bout that Tets--” Aomine paused as he heard Kuroko on the other side. The teal haired could no longer maintain his laughter and quiet snorts protruded from his side of the line.

“Uh...Tetsu, you okay?” Heard Kuroko coming from Aomine. The boy composed himself and replied.

“Yeah, I’m alright. That was funny.”

“It really wasn’t. Kise is an annoying son-of-a-bitch…Anyway, what were you going to say?”

“I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out maybe...I’m just bored out of my wits and I don’t know what to do.” The brief moment of distraction on Aomine's side had given the bluenette enough time to think about what to say. Aomine chuckled silently but answered fairly quickly.

“Yeah sure, sounds like fun.” Kuroko smiled silently. Maybe Aomine wasn’t that bad.

“Ah, I do have to work at 3 again though...I’m on a bit of a tight schedule” Added the male apologetically.

“That’s fine, where shall we meet?” Asked Kuroko, getting up and walking into his room to choose his clothes for that day.

“I can meet you in front of that burger place we went the other day.” Said Aomine calmly and Kuroko nodded - realising moments later that Aomine wouldn’t be able to see.

“Okay, I’ll be there in 30 minutes.” Said the light-haired calmly before smiling again.

“See ya Tetsu~” Aomine hung up first and Kuroko looked at the number still open on his phone and tapped to save it under the name Aomine Daiki.

 

* * *

 

 29 minutes later, Kuroko arrived at the agreed destination. Aomine wasn't there yet and Kuroko took a seat on a low wall placed just beside the entrance to the burger tent while he looked down at his phone as Momoi sent him a text:

  _Sorry Tetsu-kun!! I have to meet someone while we’re out. He claimed he was gonna be in the city today so do you mind if we go look for him? I’m really sorry!! <3_

 Kuroko sighed and texted back, saying it was fine and looked up to see someone standing before him: tall and well built, iconic and similar to a professional basketball player.

 “Aomine-kun.” Kuroko smiled vaguely and the tall man before him grinned and brought his hand down to ruffle Kuroko’s hair.

 “Yo! Been waiting long?” Kuroko shook his head, still smiling and got up from his sitting position.

 “Got anywhere you wanna go?” Aomine asked Kuroko as he started walking down the more crowded shopping streets.

 “Not particularly…” muttered Kuroko quietly making Aomine laugh and nod his head.

  “Alright, I got an idea then.” Only then did Kuroko notice the basketball in Aomine’s hand.

 “Basketball?” Asked Kuroko tentatively.

“I’ve never played before though…” Murmured the male with a frown, earning another laugh from Aomine.

 “No need to worry, I’ll teach you the basics. Let’s go. There’s a street court nearby.” Grinned Aomine and started walking a little faster, his legs taking far longer strides than Kuroko could keep up with.

 Standing on the middle of the court, Aomine motioned for Kuroko to stand opposite him. When the bluenette did so, his eyes widened. One second Aomine had been before him and the next, he was gone. Kuroko was barely able to turn around before he heard the swish of the net. The boy stared in amazement at Aomine who flew through the air like a bird, his face alight with excitement. Turning back to Kuroko, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Aomine dribbled the ball back to the centre where Kuroko still stood. Without warning, the taller male threw Kuroko the ball. Kuroko reached out but missed and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he went to pick up the ball while Aomine returned to the centre.

 “Okay, where to start. Do you know the rules of basketball?” Kuroko thought for a seconds. He’d seen plenty of basketball games flash by. Therefore he started muttering about dribbling and passing and how to score points. Aomine slapped his back.

 “I see you got that part covered.” Grinned the male as he pointed to the ball.

 “Why don’t we start with shooting. Newbies always find that the most interesting.” Aomine pushed Kuroko forward until he was nearly under the hoop. Scattering, Kuroko took a couple of steps back and aimed, concentrating on the hoop intensely.

 “Ah, well. No one succeeds on their first try Tetsu! Give it another shot.” Aomine approached Kuroko and watched how he took the shot.

 More than an hour later, Aomine had taught Kuroko the exact way to most effectively shoot from the distance he’d chosen and Aomine watched closely as Kuroko missed shot after shot.

 “I really don’t know what the problem is…” Admitted Aomine sheepishly as he frowned.

 “Your form is spot on and your aim is good but...You just keep missing. Ah, it’s agitating to watch.” Aomine pulled at his hair, sighing deeply. Kuroko bowed his head slightly.

 “Sorry...I guess shooting isn’t my strong point.” That comment made Aomine look up with new hope. “You’re right! Maybe passing is more your thing...Ah, if we only had one more player...Maybe next time.” Aomine said as he checked his watch.

 “It’s already 10 to three.” Grumbled the man as he walked over and put his jumper from earlier back on. Kuroko held the ball in his hands cluelessly and tilted his head. Aomine looked back and flashed a smile.

 “Keep it, that way you can practice if you feel like it.” Stated the taller male as he crouched down to tie his shoelaces.

 A female voice suddenly called through the air and both Aomine and Kuroko looked up.

 “Dai!” Kuroko was astonished to see Momoi Satsuki. She wore skinny jeans and a leather jacket which was much too large for her. Her pink locks were tied up into a high ponytail.

 “You’re on duty now.” She motioned over her shoulder back at something Kuroko couldn’t see. Aomine stiffened but sighed.

 “Yeah, yeah. Got it. Well, catch ya later Tetsu.” Aomine smiled at Kuroko who stared at both the others with wide eyes.

 Momoi looked around Aomine and her eyes widened.

 “Tetsu-kun?” She asked confused.

 “You know Dai-chan?”

 “You know Satsuki?” Both Aomine and Momoi stared at Kuroko bewildered and Kuroko blinked once or twice.

 “Yeah, Momoi-san and I are friends.”

“Ah, that explains it. Satsuki mentioned she was meeting a friend at 3. I had no idea it was you though.” Chuckling lightly, Aomine turned back.

 “Well, gotta get going.” Aomine yawned and stretched his arms before walking off, leaving a confused Momoi and an even more befuddled Kuroko.

 “Tetsu-kun, how do you Dai-chan?” Asked Momoi once she regained herself and Aomine was out of sight. Kuroko turned to her and told her all about what had happened on Thursday night, including the incident with Hanamiya and that he believed it was Aomine who saved him.

 “Ahahah!” Momoi laughed nervously.

“Don't be silly Tetsu-kun, Aomine isn't that cool, I'm telling you.” Kuroko frowned at Momoi's expression and sighed, giving up.

 “You said you need to see someone.” Muttered Kuroko.

 “Mhm, yeah! From the info I gathered, you might know him. It's a guy called Mayuzumi Chihiro.”   

Kuroko did know Mayuzumi - in fact, they often rivalled each other in skill at their job. Both Kuroko and Mayuzumi were technical geniuses with little presence and were therefore often overlooked. According to resources that actually managed to cover the two, Mayuzumi was always portrayed as the smarter one but that was only because people noticed him only slightly more. There was only a close notch between Kuroko and Mayuzumi though and in the end, Kuroko was most likely to do his job better because Mayuzumi often got distracted.

“Ah, that’s good. Do you know if he works today?” Asked Momoi cheerfully as she took Kuroko’s arm in a link. Kuroko nodded slowly as he thought. Mayuzumi was a hard worker so he even went to work on Sundays.

“Let’s go then~” Said Momoi as the two of them set off.

 

* * *

 

"Kuroko, what a surprise to see you here on a Sunday. Come to make some extra hours?” Mayuzumi looked up from his laptop screen and at Kuroko. The bluenette had left Momoi to wander about his office. In response to Mayuzumi’s question, Kuroko shook his head.

 “I have someone that wants to talk to you.” Said Kuroko sternly as he motioned for Momoi. The female walked up to them and bowed to Mayuzumi.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Momoi Satsuki. You’re Mayuzumi Chihiro correct?” Mayuzumi nodded slowly and Momoi clapped her hands together, afterwards reaching inside of her large leather jacket.

 “This is what I’m here for. My boss would like to employ you.” Momoi pulled out a letter and handed it to Mayuzumi with a vague smile. Mayuzumi’s slender fingers took the paper and he stared at the wax crest on the back of it, his mouth agape.

 “But this is-” Momoi interrupted him with a sinister expression as she whispered to him.

 Kuroko watched them dazedly, realising that he hadn’t heard what Momoi had whispered. He frowned softly as he watched Mayuzumi eyes the letter again before nodding and stashing it away into his bag.

 “The pay is good.” Momoi smiled and turned to Kuroko once again.

 “Let’s go, Tetsu-kun!” smiled Momoi as she grabbed his arm. But before they left, Kuroko heard Mayuzumi say something.

  _“Akashi Seijuurou…”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko gets into some trouble after Mayuzumi mysteriously disappears.

 Kuroko woke up with a start when his phone rang upon his bedside table. Groggily, he picked up the phone and checked the number. It was Aomine. First, Kuroko checked his clock. It was 6 in the morning. Work started in two hours and Kuroko sighed, answering.

 “Aomine-kun?” It had been two weeks since Kuroko had last spoken to the male at all, that time being when they played basketball on the courts.

 “This is Kuroko Tetsuya?” Asked a strange voice, an alien voice to Kuroko.

 “Who is this?” Asked Kuroko, frowning, yawning and then getting up, shivering as the cold air hit his warm body.

 “My name is Midorima Shintarou and I call upon orders of my boss.”

 “But why are you using Aomine's phone?” Continued Kuroko before letting Midorima finish.

 “I have sources tell me you have the same job as Mayuzumi Chihiro.” Midorima completely deflected Kuroko's question.

 “Uh...yeah. Mayuzumi-kun and I are colleagues.” the teal eyed said slowly.

 “Very well, thank you.” Immediately, the phone went dead and Kuroko blinked and shivered. Had he done wrong in telling that strange man, and how did he have Aomine's phone. Kuroko decided to get ready for work to distract himself.

  

* * *

“Kuroko!” It was Imayoshi, Kuroko's boss. The man stood behind Kuroko while he sat at his laptop, having all his standard programs open.

“Have you seen Mayuzumi today at all?” Asked his boss calmly as he observed Kuroko's work but stopped as he could make no sense of it.

The bluenette shook his head and Imayoshi clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“What is that guy thinking, he's got a deadline. He's been gone for 6 consecutive days without even letting anyone know. You wouldn't mind taking over his job for today?” Asked Imayoshi to which Kuroko nodded vaguely, moving towards Mayuzumi’s desk and sitting down. As Imayoshi left, Kuroko started the computer with a yawn, finding all the programs still open. As he checked the last time that something had been searched, Kuroko noticed it had been exactly 6 days ago, shortly before Mayuzumi had vanished.

The short male wanted to look into it but he felt it more important to get the work done first before getting distracted.

Kuroko got to work…

 

 By the time lunch arrived, the male had already finished Mayuzumi’s work. He noticed the top drawer in his desk was ajar and he opened it, pulling out the envelope in which the letter had been placed. It was empty at that point however.

 Kuroko thought about the name he had heard Mayuzumi utter many days and he frowned, scrolling over several incognito webpages Mayuzumi had left open and he gasped.

 Akashi Seijuurou

 The results were endless. Thrilled, Kuroko sped through each individual website and read article after article about the man by the name that had been typed.

 By the end of reading an article about Akashi Seijuurou’s donation to a cancer research organization, Kuroko frowned. Something felt a little bit off about the picture that went with the article.

 Akashi Seijuurou was a fairly young, red haired male man with pale skin and heterochromatic eyes which seemed strangely familiar in colour. Kuroko couldn't remember where he had seen them before however and he sighed, looking around and deciding to make sure that the hallway outside his office was abandoned.

 To find out Akashi's dark secrets, Kuroko had to go deeper - the deep web. He had to do it anonymously and cleverly.

 The male got up from Mayuzumi’s desk and marched over to his own, sitting down at it after checking the hallway outside his office was empty once again - just to be sure. He had to ensure that no one would walk in on him. First, he changed the time and date settings of his computers as well as changing the ID so no one could track him before he opened the onion search engine, typing the name slowly and carefully.

“Bingo…” Whispered Kuroko as he opened a website to a short text which he quickly scanned.

 The click of the gun and Kuroko's gasp came at the exact same moment and the bluenette froze, his eyes upon the last sentence of the text.

 “Do not do anything rash, I can easily end your life.” Kuroko felt the cold, hard iron barrel against the back of his head and the bluenette raised his hands.

 “It’s good to finally meet you in person Kuroko Tetsuya; we spoke on the phone this morning. Now, do as I tell you. You will get up and leave the building. When anyone asks, say you are heading down to a café or a coffee shop to get some lunch. Other than that, do not talk and do not tell anyone what you’ve just read.” Kuroko stiffened and nodded very slowly - afraid that if he was to sudden, it would mean a bullet through his head.

 “Up you get then.” said the voice sternly and Kuroko obeyed, still feeling the gun against his head. Slowly, it moved and Kuroko was to turn his head in the other direction.

 “Do not risk it.” Said the voice, growing even colder than it had been before and Kuroko stood rigid on the spot.

 “You are to act normal. Around the corner, there is a white car waiting. Make sure to get in it and do not talk to the driver.” Kuroko nodded as he listened to the instructions.

 “Now go.” Said the stranger and the Bluenette did as he was told. Slowly and emotionlessly he left his office and walked down the hallway. Of course, no one really noticed him, so he had no reason to worry about being talked to. He decided to take the stairs to decrease his risk of running into others. As he had suspected, there was no one to be seen on the stairs and Kuroko frantically pulled out his phone and immediately dialed Aomine’s number.

 He had to wait but a short ten seconds when Aomine picked up.

 “Tetsu?” Asked the male in a calm tone.

 “Aomine-kun!” Kuroko whisper-yelled.

 “I’m being kidnapped. Please, you have to help me.” the poor male was properly panicking at that point, but he kept walking and kept his voice down in case the stranger was following him further above.

 Aomine’s voice suddenly sounded very sharp.

 “Come outside, I’ll meet you there.” He hung up and Kuroko put his phone back, noticing his hands were shaking violently. Taking a deep breath, he assured himself that he was going to be fine - that Aomine was going to help him again. That gave him some hope and his pace steadied as he cleared the final steps and walked through the reception to the glass sliding front doors, which he exited the building through.

 Once outside, Kuroko looked around for a sign of Aomine. A shiver ran down his back and he knew he was being watched. Therefore, he kept following the stranger’s instructions and slowly walked to the corner of the street, indeed seeing a clean and white BMW. A sickening jolt coursed through his stomach as his steps became more unsteady and his head unclear.

 “Aomine-kun…” His throat felt dry as he kept walking, the world underneath his feet spinning, making the bluenette nauseous. Just as he was almost at the car’s door he suddenly realised - He could just run for it, surely he had enough of a head start to reach some place safe before they could catch him. Surely. The moment's hesitation was a moment too long for two hands pulled him back and a cloth covered his mouth and nose. Kuroko gagged as the solvents penetrated his nostrils, his vision blurring and then blackened. The 19-year-old lost all sense of his surroundings, but not before he heard the crisp and distinct tone.

 “I’m sorry, Tetsu…”

 

* * *

 

_Mayuzumi held the opened letter in his hand tightly as he stared up at the seemingly abandoned building. Its windows were barred and the heavy front door was locked. He was afraid. He’d not expected the heir to the Akashi family to want to hire him, and at a price no man could turn down. He didn't like it however. Frowning, he walked up to the heavy doors and raised his hand to knock but the door was opened and a small mousy haired boy looked up at Mayuzumi with a fearful expression._

_“Akashi-sama has been expecting you.” Pulling the door further open, the boy motioned for Mayuzumi to come in and make himself welcome. The male took his chances and entered, the door shutting behind him._

_“He's awaiting you in the meeting room upstairs.” Said the boy as he started leading the way. Mayuzumi looked around, astonished. For a house that was so shabby on the outside, the interior was equal to that of a villa. The rich velvet carpet that hugged the stairs was one aspect that gave Mayuzumi the impression that this place was owned by a wealthy man._

_Reaching the meeting hall took less than a minute. The boy opened the doors again and gestured for Mayuzumi to enter. Doing as he was told, the male entered and took in the rich oak desk, the large chair with the back facing him, and the tall, forest green haired man, standing beside the chair - also with his back to Mayuzumi._

_“A-aka-shi-sa-sama” stuttered the boy while he bowed._

_“T-t-the h-hacker.” He continued making Mayuzumi cringe. The technician hated being called that - it pissed him off. Saying nothing of it however, he focused his gaze upon the back of the chair which slowly turned. Mayuzumi imagined a big, broad, terrifying man but he was taken aback. In the chair sat a small, although well built, delicately structured young man with slanted, dragon like eyes of heteromatic colours._

_“I thank you Kouki. You are dismissed.” The redhead smiled a small smile at the mousy boy and the said departed, closing the door quietly._

_“I see Satsuki managed to give you my invitation.” Said Akashi Seijuurou. Mayuzumi was positive this had to be the head of the Akashi family. The sheer radiance of prosperity and greatness was enough to tell him that. Slowly, Mayuzumi replied by nodding and Akashi smiled, the smile even vaguer than the previous one._

_“I would like to hear your answer Chihiro.” Mayuzumi shivered, his dull eyes narrowing as he scanned Akashi’s expression. The forest haired turned with a soft gasp and he whispered something quietly while adjusting his glasses._

_Mayuzumi was quick to understand why, he had heard it too. Akashi Seijuurou sounded like he already knew the answer; he sounded like he was purely doing it for his amusement. Mayuzumi spoke nonetheless._

_“I kindly refuse your offer Mr Akashi...Although the pay is generous, I would appreciate not getting involved with your...crowd.” A quiet sigh protruded from Akashi's lips as he slumped his posture in the chair slightly._

_“What a shame to see such talent go to waste...I take it you already know then.”_

_“What, that you're the leader of the most sought gang, yes.” Growled Mayuzumi, clenching his fist and jaw simultaneously as he glared at Akashi who simply chuckled in response._

_“I like to call it my family Chihiro, I really do care for all of those who are loyal to me.” Akashi smiled wryly and sighed again._

_“But. If you're not interested then I won't force you.” the heterochromatic eyed spoke calmly and Mayuzumi sighed in relief._

_“However...seeing as you know both our location and my appearance, I can't have you leave this place Chihiro.” A smirk engraved itself upon Akashi's lips and Mayuzumi’s insides went cold as a distinct click came from the green haired man beside the heir._

_“W-wait!” He shouted as the man raised the gun, barrel directed at Mayuzumi’s chest._

_“I told you, I consider them family, if they are loyal to me.” Akashi smiled._

_“It was nice meeting you Chihiro. I'll say it again, it's a shame to see such talent go to waste.” Akashi's smirk turned into a sincere smile before he closed his eyes and turned his chair back around and the sound of the bullet erupted._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police are catching on to the situation and Kuroko makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologise in advance for the constantly alternating narrative.  
> 

 

“Chief Inspector!” Izuki greeted Aida Riko as she entered the office, looking beside herself. All morning she’d been in and out of the office, feeling extremely agitated about the whole situation.

“Two local disappearances, right under our noses!” She plopped down in her seat and started typing vigorously. Aida Riko was a vigorous police woman and never let any case escape her. She was a thorough and well-respected police investigator. However, on that particular day, she was in an extremely bad mood. That morning, another disappearance had been reported.

“Have you found anything on the two. And correspondences?” Asked the investigator while scanning through her report – deleting over half of it because of its inaccuracy.

“Yes, in fact I did. They’re very similar in fact. Both of the same age and, according to records, similar appearances and attitudes as well – although I can’t say for sure how accurate those statements are.” Aida looked at Izuki and frowned. Of all the disappearances that had come and gone, none had puzzled her as much as these two – even though she couldn’t quite put her finger on why that was.

“Anything else?” Izuki nodded slowly as he scrolled.

“Both had the exact same job, they even worked in the same office.” Spoke Izuki making Aida get up from her seat and bustle over to where he was. Just as the two police officers bowed in closer to read the screen, the door burst open again and a tall man pushed through, grunting slightly. He marched around the room aggressively while both Aida’s and Izuki’s eyes pursued him watchfully.

“Nothing, no trails, no fingerprints, nothing to go by. I searched every possible goddamn place!”

“Hyuuga.” Aida frowned as she looked at the male who adjusted his glasses slightly. She then pointed at the screen she and Izuki were behind and Hyuuga came over. The striding man halted, turned to meet officer Aida’s gaze and tilted his head before nodding.

“How’s the info coming along Izuki?” Asked Hyuuga, joining Aida’s left side as the two turned to stare at the male’s computer screen. Izuki scrolled down past the first one. The only sound to be heard were their breaths, Hyuuga’s slightly heavier because he’d jogged back down to the office after more investigating. Suddenly, he stopped Izuki and pointed.

“Ah! I know him. He usually goes to Starbucks around the same time I do in the morning.” Aida shot Hyuuga a glance.

“Starbucks? Really?” Hyuuga’s cheeks flushed pink and he rolled his eyes. He grumbled something along the lines of: ‘Like you’re one to talk, Miss lollipop.’ – Aida, who, with her outstanding hearing range, heard him and shot Hyuuga a repugnant glare which made the officer tense momentarily before turning back to the computer screen.

“I need my coffee in the morning, goddammit. Izuki! What else?” Izuki kept moving down until he landed upon the other. That was when silence befell all three of them and their eyes widened.

“Kuroko’s vanished?” Asked Hyuuga with an astounded expression while he stared at Kuroko’s picture - at the blank expression upon the boy’s face.

“But how’s that possible, what did he ever do?” Continued Aida, her mouth agape as she stared at Kuroko’s face.

“If you think about it, it’s not that hard for Kuroko to vanish. He might just have even less presence than usual.’’ Suggested Izuki. Both Hyuuga and Aida were tempted to shout at him but Izuki had a point. Even they couldn’t deny that, if it hadn’t been for Kuroko reporting them that incident that one time, they would have never noticed him – despite his iconic appearance.

“I hope all this excitement is about the case.” A smiling Kiyoshi Teppei walked in, holding a steaming mug of coffee. Despite his smile, Kiyoshi had nasty circles under his eyes and the way he carried himself screamed fatigue.

“You look terrible Kiyoshi; did you sleep okay?” Izuki looked at the commander with a frown. Kiyoshi shrugged. Hyuuga rolled his eyes sarcastically and fought the urge to stick his tongue out at Kiyoshi, like a child. Somehow, the commander always pissed him off.

“He’s stayed out late investigating. It’s already been 5 days and there’s no sign.” Muttered Hyuuga as he turned back to the screen.

“Have you noticed Kuroko’s missing?” Asked the male seriously as he pointed at the screen, directly at Kuroko’s photograph.

“Eh!?” Kiyoshi paced over, some of the coffee spilling onto the floor.

“Kuroko? What, I didn’t know that!” Said Kiyoshi astounded to which the other three turned around with a sour expression.

“You’ve been on this case for 4 days and you haven’t noticed!?” They all asked simultaneously making Kiyoshi raise a hand.

“Sorry, sorry. I was mainly looking into Mayuzumi Chihiro’s case. Anyways, where’s our rookie?” Asked the commander as he took a sip of what was left of the coffee in his cup.

“Ah, Kagami’s on patrol. He seemed really excited by it so I let him take over.” Commented Hyuuga while Aida returned to her own desk to finish her report.

“We’re only a local branch so this news won’t go very far, in fact. I don’t think it’s worth notifying anyone about.” Sighed Aida softly as she stared at the finished product of her report.

“Why do you say that Aida, we could at least tell people to look out for them.” Said Kiyoshi curtly while he watched Aida. The female officer shook her head however and crossed her arms.

“We barely noticed Kuroko when he came that day, what makes you think anyone will notice him now. It’s a pain but, no one will really notice that Kuroko’s gone – his presence is just too weak. I say the best option is to make this a private investigation. Perhaps I’ll make this Kagami’s first assessment….”

Aida noticed all three men tense at that idea and she raised an eyebrow at them while she crossed her legs and turned in her seat.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea? Kagami’s hardly experienced enough.” Started Izuki while he closed the files after printing them. Hyuuga continued.

“In this case, no evidence only proves that whoever is behind these kidnappings is very clever. If we’re up against people like that, then I don’t think Kagami is the right person for this case. That hot-headed loud mouth will surely give us away.” Izuki nodded in agreement with Hyuuga and opened his mouth to say something - Kiyoshi was first however.

“I think it’s a good way to put our newest officer to the test. We can always give him a bit of help. After all, our force is like a little family.” Again, Hyuuga rolled his eyes at Kiyoshi’s words but Aida slowly nodded and, seeing as no one protested…

“Alright, that’s decided then.” 

“Kagami Taiga, we hereby give your first assessment and case. We want you to track down any evidence of Mayuzumi Chihiro and Kuroko Tetsuya.” Aida handed the tall maroon haired the sheets of paper with all the necessary information. Kagami took a quick glance at it before looking back up.

“Yes ma’am!” He shouted seriously just as another person walked into the investigation room.

“Koganei Shinji is helping you on the case. He’s our expert on fingerprints and other marks left behinds.” Said Hyuuga as he was followed by the brown-haired male with his usual animalistic expression, looking chirpy as normal.

“Let’s get along Taiga.” Saluted Koganei with a grin before his expression turned serious.

“We’re going into town now before work ends to see whether we can find any evidence at the victim’s houses.” Said Koganei before vanishing. Kagami stood there with his mouth slightly ajar and he grunted as chief investigator Aida smacked his back harshly.

“Well, get a move on. You’re under his command now!” With a short grunt, Kagami too, vanished and Hyuuga closed the door as he too left, leaving Aida alone. The female sighed as her brows furrowed.

“Don’t do anything rash…Kuroko.”

* * *

 “Kuroko Tetsuya.”

From a far distance, he could hear his name being called in an almost anticipating tone, as if afraid he wouldn't be able to answer. However, when the male tried to part his lips, he realised he couldn't answer, or even think for that matter. He felt heavy and unstable and something felt uncomfortable against his wrists.

“Hey, there's no need to tie him up that way…” The voices grew closer and louder. Kuroko realised his senses were coming back to him. All apart from his sight. Feeling the hard material under him, Kuroko assumed he was tied to a chair and most likely blindfolded.

“Midorima said to take precautions though…” a female voice which Kuroko recognised right of the bat.

“Momoi-san.” Once again, the bluenette’s tone was lacking in the emotional department but it made all the other voices fall silent nevertheless. Next minute, the darkness covering his eyes was gone and Kuroko blinked vigorously several times as his eyes adjusted to the bright chandelier above them.

“Ah, Tetsu-kun…” Momoi’s sheepish expression came into view as Kuroko looked around. He was in an unfamiliar living room, his chair (to which he was unwillingly tied) stood in the centre of it and spread around, he counted four people. He recognised Momoi and Aomine immediately but the blonde and lilac haired were both unfamiliar.

“Where am I and, how long have I been out?” Asked Kuroko tonelessly making Momoi eye the others who simply shrugged. It wasn’t that Kuroko wasn’t afraid - he just lacked the emotion to express it. Instead, he always ended up looking either bored or tired when he was scared. Kuroko saw it as a defence mechanism - but perhaps… The night Aomine had saved him from Hanamiya, he had also been afraid, so much so in fact, that his hand had started shaking. Perhaps Kuroko knew that nothing bad would happen to him here. And, looking at Momoi and Aomine, he could confirm that. Despite not having known Aomine long, Kuroko knew he could trust the well-built man as well as Momoi of course.

“Well Tetsu-kun, it’s a really long- “

“You’re in the Teiko headquarters.” A strict voice said. Kuroko’s head whirled around and he saw a new figure that just came in through the door. His hair was forest green and he wore glasses. His voice was familiar to Kuroko and almost instantaneously, he remembered the voice on the phone and the voice telling him to leave work...

“Mido-chin…What’s Aka-chin’s orders?” the lilac haired said and, as Kuroko glanced at him he realised just how big he was. He took up more than a third of the sofa and on the free space beside him, a pile of crisp bags and packets of sweets lay. At that moment, he was indulging himself on lightly salted dried seaweed – the very idea of eating that stuff made Kuroko gag.

But what had the green haired said, Teiko? Wait – TEIKO!?

“Wait a minute, just who are you guys. Don’t tell me you’re.”

“We’re all members of Teiko here Tetsu.” Kuroko stared at Aomine who looked back at him with an apologetic look.

“I’m really sorry about what I did as well…” Aomine’s brows furrowed but Kuroko looked back at the green haired before he could say anything else.

“You know Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki. That over there is Kise Ryouta.” The male pointed to the blonde who had been busy with his phone up to that point and had been silent otherwise.

“Murasakibara Atsushi.” He pointed to the lilac haired who was stuffing his face, having already finished the seaweed and started on a packet of hot pepper flavoured crisps.

“And myself, Midorima Shintarou (we spoke earlier) – we are more commonly known as the lead members of Teiko, below our founder of course.” Kuroko blinked. How the hell had he ended up in this situation. Up to that point, Kuroko had prepared himself for the most extreme news but the fact he was in Teiko headquarters, the most sought-after gang in all the city while surrounded by its members was the last thing he’d anticipated. What was more was that Kuroko hadn’t expected the members to look so… normal.

Of course, normal wasn’t the right way to describe it: the appearance of everyone in that room was far from normal but all of them, even the messy Murasakibara, looked wealthy. None of them looked particularly violent or suspicious. There was no sign of obvious drug use or alcohol use within the area as well as no smoke. Kuroko even spotted a no smoking sign. The bluenette was beyond confused. How could this be the most dangerous gang?

“Excuse me but, why do I need to be tied up?” Asked Kuroko as he tugged the rope around his wrists and winced slightly as she cut further into his skin. Midorima said nothing and Aomine scoffed.

“I don’t care what you or Akashi says, this is unfair on him.” The male approached and started untying the rope, Kuroko letting out a sigh of relief when the pain finally vanished. He looked around once more, taking in the expressions of everyone there while biting the inside of his cheek as he contemplated his strongest emotion. The bluenette was no longer afraid but he was curious. Why the hell was he even there?

“What do you want with me?”

* * *

 

 Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko recognised him immediately after having seen the pictures of him. The emperor as he was also called, was iconic. Far above Kuroko, far above anyone - having to look into the eyes of his foes was all it took for him to establish dominance. His physique was prominent and had an undeniable air of confidence, one strong enough to make Kuroko feel like he was the lowest of the low - especially with the way that the emperor looked at him at that moment: criticising.

“Kuroko Tetsuya” the redhead before him chanted Kuroko’s name carefully making the teal haired shiver. Heterochromatic eyes focused on Kuroko’s files, Akashi Seijuurou tilted his head.  Kuroko had been let into the office by Midorima – upon Akashi’s request of course. Now he stood opposite what he knew to be the founder of the Teiko group.

“Maybe I made a mistake in tracking down Chihiro – from what I can tell, you’re a far better employee.” The bright differing orbs looked back up at Kuroko and a smile etched onto his face.

“You know Mayuzumi-kun?” Kuroko blurted out making Akashi raise an eyebrow, as if surprised by being interrupted. Slowly, the emperor nodded, his eye narrowing again. Kuroko wasn’t satisfied with the answer however but before he could ask anything else recklessly, Akashi spoke.

“Work for me, Tetsuya. The price is generous.” Said Akashi with a tiled face and a curious expression, as if analysing Kuroko’s features. Kuroko didn’t say anything and he stared down at the long contract before him.

“I…I want to know what consequences working here has…” Murmured Kuroko as he bit the inside of his cheek. He tried to avoid eye contact with Akashi Seijuurou because he had a distinct feeling that the red haired could make people say what he wanted to hear if they looked at his mismatched eyes.

“Simply that you are a part of Teiko, Tetsuya. You’ll be classed as an official member, as well as killed if you decide to abandon or betray it.” Kuroko shivered at how calmly the man said that and he looked back down at the contract.

Kuroko thought.

He didn’t mind working for Imayoshi in a chain company, but he was honestly growing bored of doing roughly the same thing every day. Even if it meant he was a criminal, Kuroko felt but a little bit excited by the idea of doing things that were supposedly illegal. If it involved computers, he thought he would actually be okay with it – besides, his biggest reason for wanting to go ahead was because of Aomine. Up until the day he met Aomine, he had hardly ever been noticed before. He wanted more of that – the people at Teiko didn’t seem too bad either, they seemed like a close family.

Kuroko had forgotten what it was like to have a family and he sort of wanted to remember. He wanted to have friends he could rely upon like Aomine and Momoi. He wanted something else - something different. He wanted something exciting.

Kuroko weighed his options.

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

 “Hey Tetsu. I'll take you home.” It was Aomine who placed a large hand on Kuroko’s head while the blue eyed gazed at the laptop on the table in front of him. He was sat in the ‘living _-room’_ as the others called it. Kise was the only other there apart from Aomine and Kuroko himself and for some reason, the bluenette kept looking up at the blonde male who still looked at his phone, seemingly busy talking to people. Averting his eyes up to Aomine, he nodded.

Kuroko checked the time on the laptop and realised it was already 10 in the evening.

Today had been his sixth day of working for Teiko - Kuroko felt content with the work he’d completed. It was like he’d expected – obviously against the law, but he enjoyed it. No longer did have to write and rewrite the same boring old algorithms. He was required to do deciphering and code complex structures. Akashi had also paid for a course of advanced JavaScript and Python which Kuroko was already thrilled about.

Nonetheless, Kuroko had been looking at the root system of his laptop to see how much it could handle. Therefore, the male was quite tired – despite understanding it, Kuroko always had a little trouble with binary code and his eyes would just close after enough 1’s and 0’s.

The male closed the laptop and got up, nodding his head to which Aomine grinned.

“Come on then.” The two of them departed the room, leaving Kise as he started performing a heated phone call.  

“Say, Aomine-kun.” Aomine turned his head too look at Kuroko who stared ahead to the door at the bottom of the stairs.

“What does Kise do?” Continued the 19-year-old while they walked. Aomine thought for a minute before carefully answering.

“He does pretty much all the deals. Out of all of us, he’s the best persuasive talker – although…Possibly not as Midorima or Akashi himself, but he does the job nicely. Both Midorima and Akashi have their own jobs to do.” Spoke Aomine, holding open the door for Kuroko as they exited the shabby looking building.

“What do they do?” Asked Kuroko, in an interested tone. Aomine shrugged.

“Beats me. Akashi’s pretty busy with running his old man’s company and keeping up his other face. He doesn’t have much time to worry about the shit we do. All I can say is that he always seems to know what’s going on, despite being busy. I suspect Midorima’s his informant. I’m also pretty sure Midorima writes all the reports for Akashi and Akashi only interferes when he feels it’s going down the wrong path.” Aomine yawned slightly.

“Aomine-kun, what do you do?” Asked Kuroko, finally looking at the dark-skinned man who had halted and looked at the abandoned buildings on the other side of the street.

“Me?” He asked, his eyes wandering around the area before he looked back, meeting Kuroko’s eyes.

“You could say I’m the man of action. Usually it’s me that always goes out to retrieve shit or give others a good beating as a lesson.” Aomine seemed pumped by the very idea and Kuroko nodded, repressing a shiver.

“Where are you going Tetsu?” Asked Aomine as Kuroko turned and headed in the direction of public transport, turning with a frown when Aomine called out.

“Home.” Said the bluenette curtly making Aomine laugh. The darker skinned wove Kuroko over.

“Dude, I’m giving you a ride home.”

“You have a car Aomine-kun?” Aomine grinned.

“Nah, I got something far better. Hey, do you mind if we stop for a drink on the way?” Continued Aomine as he disappeared into a carpark just off the road. Before Kuroko could find Aomine, a loud roar of an engine cascaded through the area making Kuroko jump in fright. That was when the boy’s jaw dropped. Aomine drove over to him on a huge, jet black and shiny motorbike.

“Nice, right?” Aomine patted the seat behind him and grinned at Kuroko.

“Hop on Tetsu!”

* * *

 “Had a long day, did you?” Himuro pushed the beer towards Kagami across the counter. Kagami sighed and nodded slowly, taking a sip from the concoction.

“Yeah, I got a new assignment. It’s my first ever case, but I don’t even know where to start.” Muttered the red haired while deep in thought. He watched his best friend start making more drinks behind the counter.

“How’s the business coming along?” He asked the raven haired. Himuro chuckled lightly and winked at Kagami.

“Depends on which one you mean.” Kagami’s face went red.

“I don’t want to know about that one!” He quickly before sipping his drink again, making Himuro laugh quietly.

“It’s going fine, I’m a little short on money but I’ve got support.” Kagami nodded, only barely listening. The door opened and Himuro greeted the newcomers.

“Welcome!” His smiled was warm and as welcoming as the word he’d just uttered.

“Ara, It’s Daiki!” Himuro clapped his hands together, his smile brightening slightly.

“Hey Tatsuya, how’s it going?” Asked the male calmly. Himuro shrugged.

“The usual then? Who's your friend, he's cute?” Kagami turned his head and found himself face to face with none other than…

“This is Kuroko Tetsuya.” Said Aomine calmly as he nodded at Himuro’s offer. Himuro passed him his beer just as Kagami spewed out his beer in Kuroko’s face. Having the quick reflexes he had, the bluenette moved out the way and the mixture of spit a beer hit Aomine in the side of the face instead. The dark toned male’s eyebrow twitched and he turned his head.

“And what the fuck was that for?” Aomine turned and Kagami raised his hands. “I’m sorry, my bad, my bad.” He leant over and wiped Aomine’s face with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. Aomine swatted him away, irritated.

“I’ll let it slide this time. Come Tetsu, we’ll go sit in the back.” Aomine took his beer and the other small male followed him, glancing back at Kagami with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head disapprovingly. Kagami’s face went tomato red and he turned back around to see Himuro. Laughing.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko begins to appreciate his decision and discovers his uses.  
> Meanwhile Kagami has found a starting point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might go a little slow, but I'm hoping to get these introduction chapters over with soon. I have some interesting ideas for the future.

Kuroko was nervous sitting in the same room as Akashi Seijuurou. The last time he had seen the leader of Teiko had been when he had first signed the contract. Now that Kuroko saw Akashi fully focused, he realised what a terrifying man he really was - especially when he gazed intently at something with those piercing heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko had also spotted the gun inside of Akashi’s jacket and he always looked ready to use it any second.

Kuroko turned to look back at his computer screen, continuing his course silently. Why Akashi had asked for him to work in his office was a mystery, but knowing the emperor, he had to have a good reason for it. The silent minutes ticked by and Kuroko’s body just couldn’t relax - he was exhausted just by the sheer pressure of the other’s presence. It took him all his courage to speak.

“Akashi-kun...Can I take a short break.” Kuroko looked up hopefully as he finished another lesson of the course. The redhead didn’t make a single move, his eyes scanning a paper in front of him intently. It took another minute before his eyes finally flickered up to Kuroko’s form.

“Of course, Tetsuya.” Kuroko nodded and tried his best to suppress the oncoming shiver, purely because the other had said his name in the way he had. He also tried not to leave too quickly - he didn’t want to offend the leader.

Akashi Seijuurou was a powerful being. Kuroko was well aware of that now. Kuroko also knew that the leader of Teiko had a lot of money as well as brain power. A frightening combo in his opinion. It was hard to focus with Akashi in the room - purely because Kuroko feared that Akashi could see his every move and that if he made a wrong one, it surely meant a bullet through the back of his head. He’d spoken to Aomine about it but he just said it was normal, that he too was frightened by Akashi at first but that, over time, he grew used to the guy who was more like a brother than anything else to Aomine.

“He’s a good guy Tetsu, really cares about everyone in Teiko.” Aomine had assured. Kuroko had no doubt about that, but that didn’t stop his irrational fear. From spending only a couple of days with the member’s of Teiko, Kuroko knew that Murasakibara and Midorima were the closest to Akashi. They would always be the ones that Akashi entrusted with the most dangerous tasks. The thing Kuroko was most bothered about however, was the fact that Akashi would always see him. Up until that point, he’d been so used to being forgotten or overlooked. Even Aomine, who was starting to become Kuroko’s best friend, still jumped if the bluenette suddenly spoke. Akashi however, did nothing of the sort. Kuroko could almost sense that, instead of overlooking him, the leader of Teiko always noticed him first before looking at anything else. The male wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about that, but he assumed that was why he was so on edge, because he’d never been noticed _that_ much by one person.

On his break, Kuroko wandered into the living room of sorts and decided to get himself tea from the coffee machine in the corner. He was the only one there. Kuroko looked forward to the end of the day, when Aomine promised they would play some more basketball and go down to the burger tent. And with that thought in mind, Kuroko worked up the courage to go back to work in the same room as the emperor.

He had to set but one foot in the room.

“Tetsuya.” the bluenette tensed at the call of his name and his eyes focused on Akashi who was accompanied by Midorima, the two both looking down at more files and papers.

“I have a job for you.” said Akashi seriously while his eyes flickered up to meet Kuroko’s briefly. Gulping, Kuroko slowly closed the door behind him and walked further into the room, nearing Akashi’s desk.

“It’s a solo mission, but it’s crucial that you do it well.” Continued the redhead while he piled some papers. Kuroko shot a glance at Midorima who seemed almost concerned, as if he thought it a bad idea for Kuroko to go on the mission - the nineteen-year-old could almost agree with him. Nonetheless, he redirected his attention to Akashi who finally focused his full attention on the bluenette.

“There are several locations in the city I need you to visit and implement cameras for me.” Said Akashi seriously, his eyes narrowing while he analysed Kuroko’s facial expression. Trying his best to keep it plain, Kuroko nodded slowly.

“Midorima will show you how to connect them.” Motioned Akashi to the man beside him who adjusted his glasses and picked up a package from Akashi’s desk.

“Akashi…” Said Midorima tonelessly.

“Why send Kuroko to do it. I’d be more than happy to-”

“Enough Shintarou. If you haven’t noticed, then compare your presence to Tetsuya’s. Do you really think he would go noticed.” Akashi briefly looked at Midorima but then back at Kuroko, his wild heterochromatic eyes flaring momentarily.

“I believe Tetsuya is more than capable.”

* * *

Lack of sleep really wasn’t helping Kagami Taiga with his mission. In fact, the last time he did sleep, he’d had the weirdest dream. In it he saw the face of one of the missing people, Kuroko Tetsuya. However, Kagami now knew that Kuroko was still out on the streets. He hadn’t reported it to the office yet becaue he was still wrapping his head around the fact that he even saw the male.

In real life he was even smaller and more fragile looking than the photo or the data about him suggested. Whatever did the kidnappers want with that boy. That was what Kagami needed to know. Why and who. And he had a feeling he had to start with that other male that had accompanied Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami knew one of his names. Daiki.

Kagami thought all of this but didn’t respond as he stared up at his ceiling with his eyes feeling like they were ready for death. It wasn’t until his phone buzzed that he really snapped into reality. The male sat up at once and picked up his phone seeing it was a message from Himuro.

_Throwing a party in my bar next friday, come over if you find the time. X_

_Only if work allows it. If so, I’ll stop by._

Sighing, the officer put his phone back down and yawned, stretching his arms and sighing as he stood up.  After showering and dressing into his uniform, he ate and headed out the door to work.

He had to double check the time to make sure he wasn’t an hour early, because when he arrived in the office, he was the only one there. Not even Aida’s desk was occupied. With a frown, Kagami took a seat at a computer. (He didn’t have one of his own yet) and went to look through the archives under the name Daiki.

As he had suspected, he found a whole list of Daiki’s, but it wasn’t endless. If he just jotted all the names down, he could start in alphabetical order and work his way down the list. In the end he counted 43 Daikis and he grinned. He’d found a starting point.

Kagami was browsing through the files of the different Daiki’s when officer Hyuuga entered with chief investigator Aida. Both raised an eyebrow when they noticed Kagami - he was usually never early, certainly not before them anyway. Aida had but to glance at him to know that he was working however. She bustled over and watched him go through the archives.

 “What are we doing young officer?” She asked strictly, scaring the shit out of Kagami, who jumped three metres backwards while Aida continued to look at the screen.

 “I was looking some info on someone I met.” Said Kagami as he moved back to the screen. Aida raised an eyebrow.

 “Why, what does it have to do with your case, Kagami.” She looked like she was pissed off.

 “Don’t get the wrong idea! I just saw this guy with Kuroko Tetsuya the other day.” said Kagami. Silence befell the both of them.

_**Smack!** _

 Kagami yelled as two hands hit him over the head. Both Hyuuga and Aida had done the exact same thing at the exact same time and proceeded to yell at him.

 “You should have told us that sooner!”

 “When did you see them Kagami?” Asked Hyuuga, obviously annoyed.

 “Five days ago maybe?”

**_Smack!_ **

 “Bakagami, next time something like this happens, you’d better hurry with your reports. The real world has no time for slow-coaches.” Scolded Aida at Kagami who bowed his head.

 “Well, get back to it then!” She snapped as Kagami nodded slowly, rubbing his head slightly while he returned to look at the list of Daiki’s.

* * *

 

There Kuroko sat, hidden in the shadows in some strange stinking hole, implementing a camera into the cracks of a wall while having to listen to the rowdy laughter of stoned guys. The poor boy had no idea where exactly he was or who the strangers were, but he knew he hated the smell of smoke and of weed. He had to do his best not to cough - not that anyone was likely to notice. In fact, Akashi had been completely correct in assuming no one would notice Kuroko. Slipping in among the others into the room was so easy, that Kuroko pinched his skin to convince himself he was even real.

The same tactic had proven successful on all locations Akashi had given him. Now Kuroko knew where some of the other notorious gangs usually met - although he paid no mind to who exactly was part of which gang. His only objective was to get the cameras working and to then move on.

By the time he finished installing the last one, Kuroko checked his phone to see it was already 7 at night and he cursed in his mind. He had missed his basketball session with Aomine. Great…

There was no point in hurrying back, so instead, Kuroko wandered around the backstreets. He was tired after walking for so long and he decided to sit down on the curb while texting Aomine. The male barely even managed to open the messages when somebody knocked against him and Kuroko grumbled softly, assuming the person would keep walking.

“Woah, never seen you around here. Hey, why don’t you come hang out with me?” Kuroko ignored the stranger, still assuming that he couldn’t be talking to him.

“Hey, no need to be so cold. I’m only being friendly.” This time Kuroko felt the hand aiming for his hair. His head snapped up and he swatted the hand away with an irritated expression.

“Please do not do that. Leave me alone.” That earned him a small snarl and Kuroko glared up at the stranger. The other sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing Kuroko over on purpose as he walked off. Kuroko was tempted to shout after him with frustration but he dropped it, instead looking back at his phone when he realised…

“Hey you! Please give me my phone back!” Shouted Kuroko as he started running after the stranger just as he rounded the corner. Even from where Kuroko was, he could see the other’s smirk and he glowered at the pavement slightly as he kept running. He turned wildly, hearing the other’s running footsteps at that point. Kuroko got several strange looks as he dove around people, trying to see the man. He was nearing. He could see the guy’s back. Three metres. Kuroko inhaled and burst out into full speed, extending his arm and thrusting it outwards so as to grab the man’s shirt.

**_CRASH!_ **

Instead of simply grabbing ahold of him, Kuroko was flung into the stranger and he groaned as he his nose took most of the impact. He bounced right off again and fell to the floor, closely followed by the stranger with his phone who ended up beside them. Before them stood a towering giant, staring down at the two of them with a bored expression. Kuroko immediately recognised him.

“Murasakibara-kun.” Spoke the male as he felt his nose. At least it wasn’t broken.

“Aaaahh, Kurochin.” Murasakibara suddenly leant down and extended a hand which Kuroko gladly took. The purple haired set him back onto his feet and pointed at Kuroko’s nose.

“It’s bleeding.” He said simply before glancing at the other guy. Kuroko meanwhile wiped his bloody nose subconsciously.

“Who’s he?” Asked the male just as the addressed tried to stand up. Kuroko suddenly remembered.

“He’s a thief. He stole my phone and tried to run off.” Murasakibara’s gaze suddenly became irritated as he looked down at the male who finally got up to his feet. Despite standing however, the giant still towered over him.

“Stealing Kurochin’s phone? I’ll crush you.” Growled the male as his hand suddenly grabbed the stranger’s head and the man shrieked in pain. Kuroko’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the phone from the man’s grasp.

“Murasakibara-kun, you can let go. I’ve got it back.” Said Kuroko in a hurried tone. The tall male glanced at him and suddenly dropped the guy who fell to the ground whimpering.

“Eh, no fun. Ah well... “ Sighed the tall giant as the stranger got up.

“Who the hell do you think you are!? My boss will hear about this.” Murasakibara glanced around briefly and then turned his back. Both Kuroko and the stranger noticed Murasakibara wore the leather jacket with the heterochromatic-eyed dragon.

“Y-you...Y-you’re from Teiko!?” Gasped the man, suddenly mortified as Kuroko ran up to join Murasakibara’s side. Neither of them answered and they walked, leaving the man on the pavement, terrified.

 “Murasakibara-kun?” Asked Kuroko quietly as he looked up at the other member of Teiko. The addressed looked down curiously.

“What are you doing out here?” Continued the bluenette while the two left the back streets and headed onto the more populated streets. Murasakibara shrugged slightly.

“Looking for new snacks. Ah, and Muro-chin told me to get a rare ingredient for a cake.” Murasakibara yawned and clicked his neck while he walked.

“Akachin called earlier, he says he’s happy with your work today.” Noted Murasakibara as he pulled out his phone and started texting someone with his large fingers. Kuroko nodded and looked down. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was Aomine.

_Dude, where are you. I’m still waiting; I’m getting hungry too._

Kuroko smiled vaguely. Aomine was a good guy - the bluenette wished Murasakibara farewell and turned the other way, heading back to the street courts 20 minutes away.

Aomine was indeed still there, playing on his own - scoring basket after basket. Even though it was already nearly nine, Aomine had waited for him. That made Kuroko feel appreciated and he dashed onto the courts. Aomine turned and grinned slightly, passing the ball.

Kuroko had found himself a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko gets his own jacket and Kagami is confused as shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short and shit.  
> Slight AkaKuro [maybe?].
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Wednesday afternoon arrived much too soon for Kagami Taiga’s liking. Although he had Himuro’s party to look forward to at the end of the week, he really had a bad relationship with Wednesday. That day of course, was the day he was due to hand in any written reports. It wasn’t like Kagami hadn’t done it, he just knew he was a crap writer - partially because he never paid attention in class but also because he was dyslexic. Report-day as Aida called it, was therefore his least favourite day. Despite having formatted every bit of useful evidence and clues, the poor officer just couldn’t get the structure of the whole thing right. It was almost a simple list of points and nowhere near clear enough for anyone to understand but Kagami himself.

He’d been rather successful in his search for ‘Daiki’ - or so he thought. Therefore, the list of names and addresses lay on the desk with the first five crossed through. Sighing, the male glanced at the paper. Next were Amane, Ando and Anzai, followed by Aoki and then Aomine. With a pleased expression, Kagami yawned and got up. His report was due in at 4 and, checking his watch, he noted he had another hour. An hour which he thought he would use to treat himself to a cup of coffee.

He sighed. Being a novice officer didn’t really help the case much either. He wasn’t allowed to access files of people that freely while he didn’t have clear evidence that this Daiki was involved with Kuroko Tetsuya.

While waiting in line, Kagami thought about Kuroko Tetsuya’s face. To his horror however, he realised he could remember nothing about it. Did he remember the other guy though - the moment of eye-contact had been brief. Darkened skin, dark hair? That was practically every guy he’d seen so far! The more the male thought, the more confused he became. So confused in fact, that when it was his turn to order, he blurted out: “I’ll have a Clack Soffee with extra Bugar, go to!” at which he got several snorts and some more sniggers from behind. While his face flushed red, he tried again and got out his wallet, paying in silence and taking his coffee outside. This case was too much...

* * *

 

Shutting the door, Kuroko sighed, running a hand through his soft blue tresses and turned to find himself face to face with Kise Ryouta.

“Morning Kurokocchi!” He grinned happily. Kuroko returned the greeting, eyeing Kise’s obnoxious grin with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s going on?” Asked the male seriously as he looked around. Kise still kept that idiotic grin on his face as he pulled Kuroko by the arm onto the street.

“Today’s a big day!"

“Kise-kun, what are you talking about?” Said Kuroko as he reluctantly followed the blonde who, even from where the bluenette stood, grinned even more.

“Akashicchi has left me to go shopping with you!”

“Shopping? But why?” Kuroko didn’t like shopping very much - why on earth did he have to go, especially with the most probable loudest of Teiko. He didn’t mind Kise too much until he started excitedly yakking in your ears. That was when Kuroko had enough. In this case however, he was too tired to stop the male from talking about the most boring and ridiculous things in an animated tone while they walked. Kuroko wasn’t even aware of where they were going until Kise suddenly stopped talking (to Kuroko’s relief) and turned into a side street. Great, more of those…

Kuroko followed after glancing around, seeing there was no one else there. After that, he stayed close to the other male who seemed to know where he was going.

“I know you’ll like this Kurokocchi!” Mused Kise in front to which Kuroko simply nodded absent-mindedly and yelped when Kise abruptly yanked him into a tiny shop just off the alleyway.

“Kasamatsucchi!” Cheered Kise.

“You got it ready?”

“Shut your goddamn mouth, it’s too early. Yeah, I have it. Now quit whining.” An annoyed sounding voice said, followed by scattering around in the back. Kuroko scanned the small shop. It wasn’t very interesting. There were hardly any decorations. Just plain walls and a counter behind which the shopkeeper had been sitting.

“Kise-kun, I really don’t understand what we’re doing here…” Said Kuroko simply while he looked back into the alleyway. He noted a few loud guys coming into the street.

“Here we go.” Grunted Kasamatsu as he came back and flung something onto the counter. Kuroko glanced at it and his eyes widened while his jaw dropped. There, on the counter lay a leather jacket similar to Aomine’s and Murasakibara’s. There back of it was occupied by a large red dragon with open beak rimmed by razor sharp teeth. The eyes were heterochromatic, similar to something - or someone that Kuroko knew. And it hit him. It was Akashi, this was Teiko’s crest. The two-toned dragon. Kuroko almost smiled as he ran a hand over the jacket.

“It’s yours Kurokocchi, this makes you an official member.”

“Oi, you still need to pay for it.” Said Kasamatsu with a demanding tone to which Kise only vaguely nodded and casually pulled out the money before he turned back to Kuroko.

“Let’s put it on you now! Akashi knew your measurements so it should fit you perfectly.” Kise took the jacket and helped Kuroko put it on, afterwards staring at the result.

“Mhm~” The male nodded with a grin.

“Red suits you better, like I expected. I’m sure everyone else will be pleased - Kurokocchi looks so cool!” the blonde reassured and for once, Kuroko smiled happily as he smelled the leather of the jacket. This was official now. He was part of Teiko.

“Oi, oi, oi, if it isn’t Ryouta.” Kuroko noticed Kise stiffen and Kasamatsu raise an eyebrow.

 “Out, now.” Said the messy black-haired.

 “Haizaki, don’t you dare come in here!” He shouted at someone outside.

 Kise reluctantly pulled Kuroko out of the shop with himself and they stood opposite a male who looked at Kise maliciously.

 “I see you can’t get your hands of Kasamatsu. You should totally go for it. Maybe he’ll knock some sense into you for once.” Sneered the male at which Kise growled.

 “I was picking up an order.” Said the male through gritted teeth while he glowered at Haizaki. Kuroko suddenly remembered him - he’d seen Haizaki on television, in an interrogation interview. How had he escaped the prison though?

 “Eh, you mean to say you got yourself a new member after all? Let me guess, they’re Akashi’s lap-dog. I remember him talking about wanting one of those.” Smirked Haizaki as he ran his thumb across his lips, licking it in the process. Kuroko rolled his eyes slightly and sighed, making Haizaki look at him for the first time. He jumped.

 “Wow, where the fuck did you come from little kid?” He asked wildly while regaining his senses. The male pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing the smoke into Kise’s face which Kuroko noted, he did on purpose.

 “He’s the new member. His names Kuroko.” Said Kise, who refrained from coughing or pulling a face.

 “Don’t tell me that I’ve first been replaced by someone as boring as you, and now by a little kid!” Haizaki said annoyed as he breathed out more smoke, Kuroko had to stop himself from coughing.

 “I had no idea Akashi liked little boys. Maybe I underestimated him.” Haizaki glanced at Kuroko with a smirk, winking at the boy which made Kuroko raise an eyebrow in disgust.

 “Ugh, whatever.” Haizaki pushed past.

 “Hey kid.” He turned back to look at Kuroko who shared his glance.

 “If you ever want some real fun, come find me K. I won’t hesitate to show you~” He purred as he finished his cigarette and chucked it before running his thumb across his tongue again and licking it.

 Kise spat after Haizaki and pulled Kuroko along with him.

 “Don’t ever mess with Haizaki, as nasty as he looks, he isn’t just talk. He’s both a killer and a rapist and he doesn’t hesitate. Ever. He got Teiko into trouble shortly before I joined and Akashicchi forced him to leave.... Actually, that was the only time I saw Akashicchi get so mad.” Kise shivered violently but kept walking.

 Kuroko would have asked but he noticed how Kise didn’t seem in the mood to talk. Maybe he hated Haizaki especially...

* * *

 Back at Teiko headquarters, Aomine lazed on the sofa while Midorima sat in a corner, typing away furiously.

 “Ah, where’s Murasakibaracchi?” Asked Kise as they came in. Aomine didn’t look up but Midorima shot him a glance.

 “With his boyfriend.” Grunted Aomine from the sofa tiredly.

 “Murasakibara-kun has a boyfriend?” Asked Kuroko curiously.

“Course, it’s the only other guy he listens to apart from Akashi himself.“ Before the bluenette could ask any further however, Kise interrupted.

 “Well look what we bought Kurokocchi!” he turned Kuroko around so his back showed to Kise and Midorima. At once, Aomine sat up and started clapping.

 “Alright, way to go Tetsu. You’re now officially part of the family. Ah, that means you’re gonna have to drink, smoke and do drugs from now on.” Aomine laughed softly and Kuroko quickly picked up it was only a joke.

 “Midorimacchi, where’s Akashicchi? I’m sure he wants to see Kurokocchi in his design.” Said Kise with a smile as Kuroko slipped the jacket off, finding it too hot inside to wear leather.

 “Akashi left a while ago. He has some business to attend to. He said he’ll be back late tonight.” the blonde nodded silently in response and took a seat on the sofa opposite Aomine and pulled out his phone. Kuroko stood there for a little while as all became silently but he ended up deciding it best to get back to work as well so he headed back into Akashi’s office. When he arrived however, it was locked. On a small table beside the door he noted his laptop with a note on it.

  _Work had been sent to you, please complete it before my return._

  _Akashi S._

 Kuroko realised what a neat and beautiful handwriting Akashi had and he nodded, despite having no one see it. He picked up the laptop and sat down on the floor against the office door, getting back to work.

 

 The boy must have fallen asleep because he woke up at once when a gentle hand ran through his soft blue hair. Kuroko like the feeling of it. It was comforting and reassuring, like a mother encouraging her child to do something they was afraid of, or a lover showing their affection. Looking up, Kuroko saw Akashi, his hair clinging to his face as if he’d just been coming in through the rain.

 “I see you’ve been working hard Tetsuya.” Said Akashi in a strangely warm tone - Kuroko found it rather unusual for the usual strict male.

 “Yes, of course.” Spoke Kuroko as he stretched his arms slightly. Akashi laughed softly and ruffled the bluenette’s hair before pulling his hand away.

 “I can appreciate hard workers. Why don’t you come into my office, you must be uncomfortable here.” stated the redhead as he unlocked his office door and left it open for Kuroko. The male scrambled to his feet and followed, taking in his laptop with him. Inside, Akashi was already seated at his desk, starting up his own computer. In the corner, Kuroko noted a cabinet next to a door. Opening the door, he found a small bathroom, complete with shower and toilet. The boy smiled faintly and took a towel, walking back into the office.

 “Take this, Akashi-kun.” Said Kuroko seriously as he held out the towel to Akashi. The other didn’t look at him while he did his work.

 “Could you please do it for me Tetsuya?” Asked the male seriously as he typed away at his desk. The leader seemed seriously busy and Kuroko felt bad for interrupting so he opted to do as asked and slowly rubbed Akashi’s hair dry with the towel, ensuring not to block the other’s vision.

 It was silent while the bluenette dried Akashi before Kuroko dared to speak again, waiting for Akashi to stop typing.

 “Where did you go, Akashi-kun?”

 “I went to visit someone.” Stated the male simply while he saved his files and shut down his computer again and sat there, leaning back slightly while Kuroko continued to absent-mindedly dry his hair.

 “Would you say Teiko is like a family?” Questioned the red haired while he closed his eyes.

 “Yeah...I don’t think I’ve ever felt at home anywhere as much as I have here.” Said Kuroko after some thinking. Akashi nodded as if he agreed with that statement.

 “Teiko is young Tetsuya, its members were all once normal people. I know it wrong of me to involve them in countless crimes, but to me, it just feels right to have all of them beside me…”

 “Akashi-kun...do you...feel lonely, sometimes?” Asked Kuroko tentatively, slowly stopping his drying action after all the water had been completely absorbed by the towel. There was a moment's silence between the two before Akashi laughed softly.

 “No, I don’t. Even in solitude, I have never felt lonely.” Akashi turned in his seat and stared at Kuroko intently while he continued.

 “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like company.” Kuroko watched the heterochromatic eyes narrow while the corners of redhead’s mouth curled up into another smile. He then stood up and started unbuttoning his jacket, taking the towel Kuroko held in his hands and placing it around his neck while he undid the buttons of his shirt as well.

 “You’d better get home Tetsuya. It’s already past 10.” Kuroko nodded and returned his laptop to Akashi’s desk from the other side of the room before heading to the door. By the time he was about to leave, he looked back around and saw Akashi with his bare back to him, staring out the window behind his office which was darkened and wet with rain.

 “Goodnight Akashi-kun.” Said the bluenette softly as he opened the door, smiling unknowingly as Akashi replied.

 

 

“Sleep well, Tetsuya.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi has a very important job for Kuroko concerning Aomine.  
> Akashi seems to know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 've not been able to write for shit recently, so I hope this works okay. XD

That Wednesday night, Kuroko Tetsuya dreamed of Akashi Seijuurou for the first time. In fact, it was the first time for the bluenette to dream of another person so vividly in the first place.

Although there wasn’t much to go by, Kuroko knew that something in him had changed. Especially when in the dream, he heard his name being called by in a gentle tone. The voice seemed to beg for his attention and he turned and twisted to find the source of the sound, hearing a soft chuckle whenever he did so. Kuroko pouted wildly and tried to find the source even quicker, even running now and then. It chanted his name over and over - and over and over, never stopping.

 “Tetsuya~” Kuroko wanted to find the source of the voice, he wanted to know who was calling his name so affectionately, who it was that made him feel warm inside. Kuroko thrashed in the darkness, trying to call out himself but realising he couldn’t find the words, being tongue-tied. In sheer desperation, Kuroko gave up and looked down at his bare feet when suddenly, he felt a hot breath in his ear.

 “Tetsuya~” This time, the voice was so close, that Kuroko could feel the vibrations of it in the air. He turned wildly and finally stood face to face with the owner. His beautiful orbs gazing at the bluenette in a loving sort of way. Warmth spread through Kuroko’s entire body when he felt a hand on his cheek; it gently stroked downwards. Down his neck and past his collarbone, resting on his chest, directly over his heart. Kuroko looked up into those absorbing fiery pools and he once again tried to speak, but the other was one second sooner and leant in, going straight for Kuroko’s ear while whispering.

 “Wake up Tetsuya~”

 Abruptly, Kuroko’s eyes opened and he sat up in bed. The sheer disappointment Kuroko felt in that moment, was enough for the male to realise, that something had indeed changed in him.

  “Yo, Tetsu!” Aomine waved from across the street when Kuroko headed out.

 “Aomine-kun.” Said the boy simply as he walked over, seeing the other perched onto his motorbike.

“Hop on.” Said Aomine with a grin as he pointed over his shoulder for Kuroko to sit on the back.

“What are you doing?” Asked Kuroko suspiciously as he climbed on carefully.

“Ah, just some deliveries-” Said Aomine, even though Kuroko sounded far from convinced.

 “I gotta cancel our basketball practice on courts at lunch today. I gotta do this job urgently and Akashi mentioned there’s more work for you before the party tomorrow. He claims it’s pretty urgent and he wants you to do it ASAP. Everyone’s got tomorrow off by the way!” Said Aomine loudly as the engine roared to life and Kuroko, in a panic, lunged his arms around Aomine’s middle. The boy would have replied but he knew any attempt would have been futile so instead, he stayed silent, placing a cheek against Aomine’s back while he closed his eyes. They snapped open almost instantaneously when Akashi’s face reappeared before his and Kuroko swallowed hard, realising there was a lump in his throat. He had no idea how he was going to look at Akashi again after having such a dream about him.

* * *

“Are you telling me I’m on my own now!?” Asked Kagami outraged as Koganei grinned sheepishly at him.

“I’ve been assigned to another case which is much more important at the minute.” Claimed the male goofily as officer Mitobe joined his side, placing down some files onto the desk in silence.

“Aagh, whatever!” exclaimed the redhead as he stomped out the office, earning some strange looks as he marched outside where rain drizzled through the sky. Sighing, Kagami checked his watch. Two hours until lunch. What could he do until then to help this case?

He’d worked his way down to Aoki on the list - but he really needed that info on the computer. Today he would have to ask permission. It took Kagami all his courage to even think of asking chief commander Aida. Perhaps Kiyoshi would be easier to talk to. Feeling a little calmer, Kagami headed back inside and looked for the tall brunette. The redhead found him near the coffee machine.

 “Ah, Kaga-rookie!” He called cheerfully, sipping from a cup of steaming coffee while leaning against the wall behind him. Kagami clenched his jaw at that but ignored it.

 “I need to access some files.” He muttered seriously, trying to keep cool. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, his usual cheery air fading and turning serious.

 “What for, is this for the case on Kuroko and Mayuzumi?” Kagami nodded slowly and Kiyoshi sighed, thinking for a minute.

 “Look, even though I’m in charge, I don’t have any authority to grant you that kind of access… But, seeing as things aren’t becoming any clearer…” Kiyoshi took another sip from his coffee before throwing the rest in the sink and placing the cup down.

 “I’ll give you permission, on the condition that you only use it for work.” Added the officer strictly. Kagami nodded fiercely in response.

* * *

   Aomine dropped Kuroko off on the corner of the street and just by the door, the bluenette spotted Midorima just as the other man left him. He walked over towards the green-haired quickly who pushed him up the steps and inside, glancing around suspiciously. - Kuroko noticed the gun he held at the ready. The male did not dare ask any questions and he simply obliged when Midorima nodded his head up the stairs as if commanding Kuroko to go up.

 At the top of the stairs he could see the mousy boy he’d seen once or twice before.

 “Furihata-kun.” Kuroko greeted as he made his way up the stairs. The boy smiled vaguely at Kuroko.

 “Akashi-sama is waiting in his office.” Said the boy softly while looking down at his feet. Kuroko sighed vaguely and placed a hand on Furihata’s shoulder.

 “I know you fear him Furihata-kun, but there’s no need to avoid eye contact with me. I have no ill intentions. I just want to be friends.” Furihata looked up with wide eyes, as if it was something that had never been said to him before. Slowly, the boy nodded, a more genuine smile plastering itself to his face as he turned to lead the way - despite Kuroko already knowing it.

 Upon opening the office doors, Kuroko was astounded to see Akashi in the same place as the night before. In fact, Kuroko would have sworn the male hadn’t moved if it hadn’t been for the clean clothes the other was wearing. The bluenette noted Furihata leaving and took another hesitant step towards the standing other who had his back to him.

 “Sit at my computer Tetsuya.” Said Akashi, his tone having gone back to the same harsh and commanding one. There was nothing else Kuroko could do but do as Akashi told him, his very body felt compelled to do what the emperor said. He bustled over and sat down at Akashi’s computer, looking at the screen. The background was a single shade of carmine and there were hardly any locations to open apart from the files and the internet.

 “I have a very important task for you Tetsuya, in fact, it is so important that Teiko depends on you to do it properly. Therefore, I will stay and supervise you while you do your work.” Kuroko tensed - have Akashi watch his every move while he had to do a major job? He didn’t even know what it was that he had to do.

 “What I need you to do is to hack your way into the police system and alter or remove certain files.” Said Akashi strictly and Kuroko felt the other turn around, the heterochromatic eyes boring into his neck while he spoke. It took nearly all of Kuroko’s energy to respond to Akashi as he started setting up programs to begin the process of hacking the police system.

 “What files Akashi-kun?”

 “All files concerning Aomine Daiki.”

* * *

  Aoki. Kagami sighed. Now that he had access to all files, things went a lot smoother. He’d been able to successfully confirm that everyone he’d already cross of his list, was indeed not the guy he’d seen with Kuroko Tetsuya at Himuro’s bar. Now he was officially down to Aoki. Excited, Kagami typed in the name, click the file and read through it, looking for a photo. At the very bottom, he found it. This Aoki Daiki had dark hair and skin as well but Kagami knew it wasn’t the same man he’d spat beer at by accident so he sighed, closed the file and looked at the next name on the list. Aomine.

 “Kagami, it’s lunchtime!” Called Izuki, who’d been working on the other side of the room.

 “Stop obsessing over those Daikis and come join us officers for lunchtime will you?” Kagami grunted and looked at the other officer.

 “I would prefer to keep work-- Ow!” He looked the other way to see a fuming Hyuuga.

 “Don’t decline your elders offer, where are your manners.” Said the man strictly. Kagami noted that he’d been hit with the hardcover of a book. He rubbed the top of his head where the book had struck him and sighed tiredly.

 “Whatever.” He grunted and got up, hearing his stomach growl with anticipation to be filled. He glanced once more at the search bar where he had only managed to write _Aomi_ and shook his head, reassuring himself that nothing would happen.

* * *

 Kuroko sat back to look at Aomine’s files and tilted his head. The picture of him was fairly old but it was definitely Aomine. Behind him, Kuroko could feel Akashi contemplate what was the best thing to do. The bluenette meanwhile thought about how easy it had been to hack the police system. He’d ensured he wasn’t traced and being hacked himself by putting up extra security measures and quickly writing an algorithm that would allow him to change something without it being removable. Therefore, whatever he did to Aomine Daiki’s file, would be permanent and no one could change it again. Akashi was also aware of this. (Kuroko had talked him through what he was doing. Akashi understood things very easily so Kuroko had been quick.) Now Kuroko waited for Akashi to tell him what to do to the files so he could rewrite them.

 “I’ll have to have Shintarou replace the paper file… Meanwhile… I suggest the best thing to change is his appearance.” Said Akashi quietly while he glanced at the screen but was suddenly distracted as a text came in on his phone. Kuroko looked around as Akashi checked the message. The redhead’s head snapped up.

 “Change of plans, delete the whole thing and every trace of it on both the internet and the dark web. Then overwrite them with this. We’re going to remove Aomine Daiki from existence.” He said coldly, grasping the phone in his hand tightly and showing Kuroko both the text and a replacement file. Kuroko nodded and did as told, selecting all files and mentions of Aomine’s name and deleting them one by one, ensuring that they were completely wiped from the server. Tracking down every mention of Aomine Daiki's name wasn’t hard. The only time he’d been mentioned was in an old an article about a rape...wait...what?  Kuroko had no time to say anything about it, but he hacked the website and removed the article before going onto the dark web, searching for Aomine Daiki. There, he found a lot more results and the bluenette took a deep breath as he continued.

 It took another hour before he’d managed to sort everything out as well as replace the police files with the new file. With another deep breath, Kuroko relaxed and sank back into the comfy chair which he remembered was usually the one Akashi sat in. The redhead stood beside Kuroko and stared at the computer screen, slowly nodding with approval.

 “This is very well done. I praise you Tetsuya. It would be unfair of me not to give you some time off after your hard work.” Kuroko took that as a ‘You’ve done your work, now get out of my sight. ‘and he hurried to his feet, Akashi taking a seat in his chair again, not looking at the bluenette. Kuroko realised how cold Akashi was today - it was nothing compared to what he’d seen yesterday. Had he caught Akashi in an emotional episode or something last night? Kuroko was curious but he didn’t ask. He left through the door in silence. Akashi didn’t thank him or call after him or anything… What left Kuroko the most confused however, was why he cared to begin with…

* * *

Kagami grunted. He’d stayed out with the others a lot longer than he’d planned. In the end, they nearly spent an hour and a half having lunch together and messing around. They’d gone down to the basketball courts on their break and messed around a bit. The redhead wasn’t saying he didn’t have fun, but when he took a seat at his computer and woken it up again, he saw the name he’d started writing and sighed, remembering that there was work for him to do as well. He finished the name and hit enter, waiting. He frowned. It took at least a minute before the files came up, as if the computer was struggling to find them in the archives. Kagami shrugged however, assuming it had to do with the fact that the computer he worked on was ancient. He grinned at the sight of the files. Aomine Daiki. He clicked on it with more anticipation than before but was disappointed once again.

 Aomine Daiki had moved to Europe a couple of years ago from what the files stated. Kagami raised an eyebrow. He’d been told that old archives weren’t usually kept. They were printed and then stored away, only being pulled out if they were necessary in a case. On top of that, Aomine Daiki had white blonde hair and pale skin, he practically looked European. Kagami grunted and closed the file. Aomine Daiki wasn’t the guy he was after either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko finds out some interesting things on the Firday of Himuro's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you have fun reading it. Because I finished it so soon, I thought I'd post two chapters in one day. :)

Friday came sooner than expected for Kuroko. In fact, the only reason he remembered the day before, was because Aomine and he had played basketball then instead of the day before that - when Kuroko had to alter Aomine’s files. The bluenette wasn’t sure whether Aomine was aware of the fact that according to the internet and archives, he was now some posh douche that lived in Europe. (the thought of that made him internally chuckle every time.) Aomine was far from that description. Laid back, almost lazy but incredibly strong and compassionate when it came down to the members of Teiko and especially Kuroko. Even the nineteen-year-old couldn’t help but notice that around him, Aomine always seemed to smile. Despite that, Kuroko also felt that Aomine saw him more as a brother figure - not that he minded.

Today however, was Himuro’s party. Kuroko had no idea what that meant. All he knew was that everyone in Teiko was going. Even Akashi - a rare occurrence according to Kise and Murasakibara.

 Kuroko awoke in the afternoon when his phone once again buzzed. He’d been awake for a short while, just staring up at the ceiling and thinking about work when the loud noise suddenly came from his bedside table. Kise was calling him and with a roll of his eyes, the bluenette picked up.

“KUROKOCCHI!!” Flinching, Kuroko closed one eye and kept the phone away like he usually did when he listened to Kise through the phone.

“Aren’t you excited for the party!?” Said Kise in his cheerful tone. Kuroko could hear scurrying in the background as well as a passing vehicle of some sort. He was going to answer but Kise was one step ahead of him.

“Now don’t say you like parties until you’ve been to this one! Oh - do you have your clothes organised?” Asked Kise on the other side of the line.

“Yes, I can probably find something suitable.” Replied Kuroko dryly as he heard Aomine’s grunting tone in the background, telling Kise off.

“Nonsense. We’re outside waiting for you. We’re going to take you shopping. Two minutes or I’ll break down the door.” Said Kise, still in a playful tone.

“Please don’t do that Kise-kun. I’ll have you pay for a new door.” Said Kuroko sternly with a straight face as he sat up and walked across the room to get dressed, ignoring his awful hair-do.

“Well, you’d better hurry up. I’m so-” Kuroko pressed end call. He wasn’t in the mood for a lot of talk so he chucked his phone onto his bed as he got dressed quickly, drank a glass of water and put his shoes on before going back to retrieve his phone and sighing. Grabbing his key, Kuroko turned and opened the door.

Indeed, before him stood both Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki. Kise of course, being his usual cheerful self - Kuroko sometimes wondered if he wasn’t just permanently high. Aomine however, looked exactly the same way as Kuroko felt.

“Oi, Kise. What’s your problem? Why have you gotta drag us both into your stupid schemes.” Said Aomine in an annoyed tone while Kise shrugged and pulled out his phone, putting it on silent before grinning.

“Let’s go Kurokocchi.”

“Actually...I’m with Aomine-kun. What is the purpose of this?” Sighing, Kise glanced at Kuroko with his deep golden eyes.

“Akashi’s orders.” He said calmly. Kuroko hadn’t even expecting that - and apparently his heart hadn’t either, for it skipped a beat and the bluenette’s breath died for an instant. He quickly regained himself and nodded.

“If that’s the case… Then I guess I have no choice…” Said the male after a moment's pause. Both taller males looked at Kuroko with a raised eyebrow, as if surprised by how easy it was to convince him. Both however, didn’t mind it and Kise motioned for the other two to follow.

 

Like Thursday, most of Friday flew by as well.

Kuroko discovered he had a certain disliking for shopping, especially when you had Kise Ryouta talking about what looks good and what doesn’t.

“Well, I like the shape, but the colour really looks awful with your eyes. Ah, that colour is better, but what the hell is that cut. No. Not this. Not that. Ugh, Kurokocchi, why is this so difficult!?” Kuroko quickly got annoyed.

He also realised that Aomine was the least helpful person to ask for an opinion. When Kuroko finally fitted on a top he really liked, the only response he got from Aomine was:

“It looks fine.” Which really didn’t help any more than Kise’s criticism.

When they finished their shopping, Both Kuroko and Aomine commented on how Kise had ended up buying more stuff for himself than for Kuroko but the blonde waved it off sheepishly and simply led the three of them to a cafe where they sat down and drank some coffee. Aomine managed to shut Kise up after a small while of animated jittering. Kuroko was rather grateful for it and drank his tea in silence. He wondered what Himuro’s party would be like.

“Aomine-kun, what’s this party even for?” Asked Kuroko curiously as he tilted his head.

“Ah, it’s been exactly one year that his Yosen bar/cafe has been open. Himuro of is the owner of course, but Murasakibara lives together with him now - moved in a couple of months ago. Anyway, the reason all of Teiko is invited is because it was Akashi that helped Himuro with setting the place up. He paid off Himuro’s mortgage and got him out of debt. Himuro is slowly paying Akashi back in all sorts of favours.” Aomine sighed in content after drinking his coffee. Kise watched the two of them.

“Himuro is a good guy, I heard he and Akashi go way back.” Said Aomine calmly. Kise interrupted.

“Yeah, Himurocchi and Akashicchi met about six years ago when they were still member of-” Aomine shot him a glare and Kise shut his mouth, looking away.

“When he was member of what?” Asked Kuroko curiously, earning a sigh from Aomine.

“Look Tetsu. It hasn’t always been us and Akashi. Before he formed Teiko, Akashi was said to be part of another group. They’ve disbanded the group, but it’s said that Akashi was really close to those people in that group. And despite the group being disbanded – Akashi and Himuro are still very close.” Said the dark skinned as he looked at Kuroko from his laid back position.

 Kuroko nodded mindlessly and fingered at the ear of his teacup, sinking deep into thought.

“How old is Akashi-kun?” Asked Kuroko tentatively. If he’d known Himuro for 6 years then he was sure to be quite a bit older.

“Akashicchi is 26.” Said Kise quietly as he too finished his coffee and placed his cup on the end of the table, next to Aomine’s. Kuroko did the same with his empty cup.

So, there was a six or seven-year difference between him and the lead emperor… Kuroko smiled unknowingly again and got up.

“It’s already 6.” Mentioned the bluenette while he got up. Kise regained his usual self at once and became bubbly once more.

“Let’s go back and get changed!” Aomine sighed and grumbled while he got up. Kuroko smiled vaguely and held out his hand for the larger man to take. He did take it and Kuroko helped him up.

 

By the time 8 o’clock came around, all three were dressed in suits and Kuroko looked down at himself.

“Is this a formal dress party?” Kise and Aomine laughed and Aomine ruffled Kuroko’s already messy hair.

“Not really, but we’re representing Teiko here Tetsu. Akashi has always said that we’re a stylish group and that we need to show that.” Aomine said calmly while he headed outside with him and Kise. Kise was taking a taxi to Yosen while Kuroko was getting another lift with Aomine.

The journey was both loud and quiet. Quiet because both Kuroko and Aomine said nothing and loud because the wind billowed in Kuroko’s ears and he could hear the thunder rumbling overhead in the clouds. To accompany the eerie sound were depressing dark grey clouds. To be fair though, Kuroko liked the rain. Rainy days meant fewer people outside. Rainy days meant staying inside and drinking hot chocolate. Rainy days meant domestic days – the way Kuroko liked it.

Aomine pulled up in front of the café and parked his motorbike just around the corner. The two friends walked back to the door and went inside.

Kuroko was confused. It was dead silent in the café itself. Even Himuro wasn’t behind the bar. The only other people he saw, were Murasakibara and Midorima who, both, also wore a well-tailored suit and looked very smart.

“Ah, Kurochin, Minechin… We’ve been waiting.”

“Tardiness… How appalling.” Said Midorima quietly as he held onto a pair of scissors. Kuroko completely forgot every time and it made him laugh but, Midorima was a fanatic about horoscopes and always carried around the strangest things, claiming they were his lucky items. It seemed scissors were today’s item. Aomine just rolled his eyes and kept silent – similar to Kuroko

 When Kise finally joined them, they were all there except for Akashi.

“Is he not coming?” Asked Kise as he checked his wrist and then turned to look at the door. There was scurrying in the far corner of the room and all five turned to the sound. From a rather obscure door in the corner came a beautiful woman. She was dressed eccentrically in a beautiful crimson dress to her ankles which hugged her figure but flowed from the hips down. The top was a very deep V- cut and her neck was adorned with beautiful diamonds. He silky jet-black hair flowed behind her in a similar motion to the fur scarf that loosely hung around her shoulders. She was a stranger to Kuroko, but something about her seemed very familiar. The female spoke and Kuroko was surprised at her voice.

“Thank goodness, you’re all here.” Her voice was surprisingly masculine. Murasakibara got up and he leant down to receive a kiss from the beautiful stranger.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Muro-chin.” He said in a childish voice, as if he was sorry for stealing the sweets from the sweet-pot. The woman chuckled and clicked her tongue. Her grey eyed the others.

“Akashi’s already inside – I have no idea when you boys plan on joining in on the fun.” She chuckled.

“Himurocchi… You look so cool!” Kise scurried over to the woman and the penny finally dropped.

“Himuro-kun is?”

“A crossdresser. I know right – suits him quite well to be honest.” Aomine chuckled faintly as he led Kuroko. At the sight of the boy, Himuro smiled, flashing a set of brilliant white teeth.

“It must come as a slight shock, right?” Himuro chuckled faintly and winked at Kuroko. The bluenette didn’t show his surprise however – like he ever would have a non-emotionless face…

That was when the boy heard the band in the far distance. It was quiet and peaceful sounding and from what the male could hear, the music sounded like jazz. Himuro beckoned them through the door.

“Come on then boys – I ain’t throwing this party for no reason. Time to get drunk.” He laughed lightly and led all of them down a set of stairs. Kuroko walked in front of Aomine and behind Midorima.

Downstairs, Kuroko was greeted by a large room with a fairly low ceiling (Murasakibara had to duck.) Round tables were placed around a dancefloor around the entire room and all of the people were animatedly talking or watching the live band on stage. Now that they were closer, Kuroko could clearly distinguish that it was jazz. He heard the saxophone and the double bass as well as the drumkit and the piano. Upon entering, the piano had just gone into the solo and even though he had no expertise on piano players, he could tell that whoever was playing, was very skilled – and therefore had to be passionate… right?

As Himuro beckoned them towards a table in the centre of the room, heads turned to look at them. Kuroko had no eyes for them however for his own orbs had widened as he watched the pianist play away to the rhythm, going completely crazy with the notes played. Kuroko watched the well-dressed male, the quick movements of his fingers, the passionate swaying with the music and the swish of his red hair…

Aomine wolf-whistled from the table as he leant back, holding onto a beer. Even from where he sat, Kuroko could see the smile appear on Akashi’s face while the saxophone player started up again with their solo and the redhead’s piano playing sank back into the background.

Everyone stood when the drummer hit the final cymbal and Akashi played his final chords. The standing ovation drowned all talk and all players stood up and bowed. Kuroko watched Akashi speak with the bassist for a little while before returning to his seat behind the piano, turning his head and looking into the crowd.

Kuroko froze when those piercing heterochromatic eyes found his own teal ones. The bluenette swallowed but realised he couldn’t take his eyes away from Akashi as the tones softly protruded from the piano. Akashi’s eyes meanwhile narrowed and he smiled kindly while he continued to play, not even having to look at the keys. Although the song was unfamiliar to Kuroko, he listened in awe – being captured both by the music and by the man that played it. He’d had no idea that the emperor was so skilled. Soon enough the whole band joined in again and they played on. Aomine finally got Kuroko’s attention when he pushed the glass of whisky into his hand.

“Come on Tetsu, drink!” He ushered while he finished another beer. Kuroko noticed the 4 already empty glasses and chuckled slightly, not even thinking about what he was doing. He simply drank it all in one swig, earning a wolf-whistle from Kise, who’s cheeks were already tinted pink. Aomine laughed wildly and shoved Kuroko playfully. Kuroko felt warm and happy in his seat. The calming music, the welcoming atmosphere and the great alcohol. It was all too great for words.

 

“Thank you all so much for coming!” The room fell silent after Himuro had climbed up onto the stage and spoken through the microphone.

“It’s all so good to see everyone again. I am so thrilled that everyone has come to celebrate Yosen’s one year anniversary. If we could have a big applause for the band.” Everyone around the room clapped and shouted with excitement while the members of the band behind Himuro bowed once again.

“Now, there is one man in this room that we should all thank. It is thanks to him that we are all here together now – he made Yosen possible, he did so much for me~” Himuro was beaming at that point as he moved to the side to reveal Akashi.

“Ladies and gentlemen, can we all have an applause for the benefactor and of course superb pianist of Yosen. Mr Akashi Seijuurou!” Again, loud claps and whistles emitted from everywhere around the room and Kuroko found himself joining in animatedly, feeling the big smile on his face while he watched Akashi shake Himuro’s hand with a sly expression, his heterochromatic eyes narrowed in a kind fashion.  There were several more whistles and cheers when Akashi kissed Himuro’s hand. Himuro laughed and pushed him off playfully.

“Alright everyone, enjoy the rest of the evening!” The band went off-stage and new music protruded from the stereos – this music being slightly more modern and leaning towards the electro-swing genre. At that stage, Aomine had vanished and the seat beside Kuroko was empty. Smoke started to fill the air when people started to light cigarettes.

Midorima who sat on his left, stared at the stage calmly. The male hadn’t touched a single drink yet and Kuroko chuckled softly as he watched the male hold onto his scissors tightly. He jumped however when a new face appeared between him and Midorima.

“You’re Midorima Shintarou correct?” The newcomer asked as he stuck out his hand. Midorima eyed the other and took the hand, shaking it slowly.

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Brilliant, my name is Kazunari Takao. Could we talk privately?” Asked the man with a grin. Midorima sighed and nodded, getting up and vanishing with the other. Kuroko turned his head to see Kise being flooded by women. He was flirting away while his cheeks glowed a vibrant red. Kuroko saw Murasakibara was already leaving, heading to a table on the far end where Kuroko assumed the food stood. That left him alone at the table in the centre. Kuroko smiled vaguely as he poured himself another glass of whisky, asking himself whether it was his second or his third. He didn’t care either way. The bluenette finished the glass in two big swigs and sat back slightly, taking in the scene around him without being overwhelmed by the noise. The air pulsed slightly and Kuroko found himself moving along to the music a little stupidly. Closing his eyes, Kuroko inhaled calmly, exhaling a second later.

Suddenly, a hand placed on his shoulder and Kuroko’s eyes opened again. Looking up, he was greeted by the gentle gaze of Akashi Seijuurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if Himuro seems a little bit out of character. I just really liked the idea of him being a crossdresser.  
> Sorry if it was a little bit messy as well. haha~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko Tetsuya and alcohol make an interesting mix. The result?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain AkaKuro - I hope it's written okay. 
> 
> I am terrible at writing smut that's incredibly explicit.  
> Whenever I compare it to someone else's style, I can clearly see that my way of decribing physical contact is fairly mild and not very graphic. I think it might just be my style - but it could also be that I'm not as comfortable with writing shit like that as I thought I was, haha. 
> 
> Ah well, I hope the message comes across anyway.  
> Thanks again for reading~

“Oi! I’ll play you!” Kagami bellowed

The officer had come to Himuro’s party after work after all. And he’d gotten drunk very quick – he didn’t care though. The redhead was enjoying his games of poker. Finding he felt rather lucky, he’d placed the highest bet and even luckier for him, he’d won every game up until then. Feeling beyond confident, he roared out with glee, daring someone else to challenge him. Another man sat down opposite him with narrowed eyes and a triumphant smirk. He wore a tight-fitted navy tuxedo which matched his short messy midnight blue hair and eyes.

“You feeling lucky then?” Smirked the male as he sat down and started dealing cards. Kagami grinned and cracked his knuckles gleefully.

“Like you won’t believe it. I’ll tell ya, I haven’t lost yet.”

“The only one that can beat me is me.” Retorted the darker haired with a sly smirk.

“Challenge accepted. This should be good.” Kagami rolled up his sleeves while the other slipped of his jacket.

“What’s your name?” Asked the other.

“Taiga. Kagami Taiga.” Grinned the drunk officer, not even stopping to think. Aomine nodded slowly as he glanced at his cards.

“You?” Said Kagami as he looked at his own cards.

“Just call me Daiki.” Grinned the man wickedly before he leant back in his chair, placing his feet on the table while gulping down his beer.

  


Barely twenty minutes later, Kagami watched all his money go to Daiki with a stunned expression. The other smirked triumphantly.

“Like I said. The only one who can beat me, is me.” Both Kagami and Aomine were so drunk at that point that their words were slurred and their movements slower than usual. Kagami slammed his fist on the table and shouted out angrily.

“I don’t care, I want a rematch!” Several people yelped at his loud voice and turned to watch.

“You cheated, I know you did!” Continued the officer, ignoring several worried expressions.

“Suck it loser, you just can’t deal with the fact that there’s someone above you.” Aomine laughed loudly and stuck out his tongue. Kagami growled and slammed down his beer glass. It cracked furiously with the contact of the hard-wooden table.

“I’ll win next time for sure!”

“Ha, I’d like to see you try!”

“What was that!!?”

“What’s that sissy-boy?”

“What did you just call me asshole!!”

And so on. Aomine and Kagami’s voices grew louder and louder and it didn’t take long before the two of them pulled at the front of each other’s shirts across the table, cards and money sprinkled all over the place.

“Boys, that’s enough.” Himuro intervened as he pulled the two apart with a sigh. Aomine and Kagami both looked at him with a snarl and pushed him back. Himuro grunted softly and collided with another body. Looking up he saw Murasakibara.

“Ara, Atsushi. You wouldn’t do me a favour and break them apart?” Asked the owner of the bar of his boyfriend while Aomine and Kagami continued to throttle each other. Murasakibara looked down with a lazy expression and then back at the fighting males. People were backing away to give them room as their fight became more physical. The tall lilac haired grumbled but nodded, easily walking over and lifting the two males into the air by the backs of their shirts. The two thrashed in the air, trying to land kicks and punches.

“Like this Muro-chin?” Murasakibara looked around at Himuro who nodded slowly.

“You take Daiki away please. I’ll deal with Taiga.”

* * *

 “I hope you’re enjoying yourself Tetsuya.” Akashi’s voice was mellow and sweet and for some reason, it made the bluenette shiver - not with cold, but with excitement and he watched the emperor take a seat beside him. He set down two drinks. They were cocktails in fragile looking glasses, a strawberry resting at the bottom of Kuroko’s and a grape at the bottom of Akashi’s.

 “Let’s make a toast, shall we?” Smiled the redhead as he lifted up his own glass. Kuroko did the same and clashed it together with Akashi’s glass gently, smiling while he met the other’s gentle and soothing gaze. This looked more like the Akashi he’d seen that night - almost affectionate as he gazed at him. It thrilled Kuroko slightly, to see such a side of the usual tough male.

 “To good fortune…” Akashi started before changing his mind and grinning slightly.

 “To love.” He winked at Kuroko and the bluenette murmured something while his cheeks started glowing. Only moments later did he realise however, that Akashi must have meant the others because when Kuroko looked around, he saw Himuro sitting on Murasakibara’s lap, passionately kissing the male and a little further to the left was Kise, happily fooling around with a herd of women and to the left of  _that_ , was Aomine, playing poker with some other guys while some boy sat on his lap. It was also then that Kuroko noticed how thick the air was starting to become, filled with smoke, music and the scent of booze. Somehow, everything seemed a little dull - the chatter of others distant and the movements on the dancefloor slow.

Kuroko’s head turned when there came loud shouting in one corner. He watched the row on the other side of the room with a curious expression, feigning a slight smile. Aomine could be such a hot-headed child sometimes. Beside him, Akashi was slowly shaking his head. Usually that was a sign that an order was about to come, but Kuroko noticed Akashi’s genuine smile and he dropped it. Akashi wasn’t in a bad mood at all. The heterochromatic flickered to Kuroko’s teal ones again.

Kuroko watched Akashi again as the male took another sip from his cocktail with a gleeful expression, his eyes averted to watching some people further on. After another couple of minutes, Akashi’s head turned and he leant in, going for Kuroko’s ear to say something.

“I’m feeling rather bold Tetsuya, what about you?” Akashi pulled away to take in Kuroko’s expression. The bluenette bit his lip slowly, trying his best to keep his face indifferent while his cheek warmed up slightly – he felt his ears glow already. After several moments of silent eye contact with Akashi’s gold and crimson eye, Kuroko nodded slowly as well, unsure what it was that made him agree. The grin upon the redhead’s face widened and he ran a hand through his smooth tresses, messing it up a little bit before pulling Kuroko out of his seat by the arm.

 “Come, I’ll take you onto the stage with me.” Murmured Akashi softly while he took his drink with him. Clumsily, Kuroko lifted his own and scurried after Akashi, focusing everything upon his flaming red hair. It looked soft and soothing to touch and before the bluenette realised it, he had extended an arm to touch it. What he hadn’t noticed were the stairs under his feet and he stumbled, close to tripping. With a smooth motion, Akashi turned and caught him. Not even a single drop from Kuroko’s drink had spilled - the bluenette had barely any time to register what had happened but he was suddenly seated on the piano stool in front of the shimmering instrument. Akashi had vanished but Kuroko knew he had to be closing the stage curtains because a second later he came back, all the people having vanished behind a velvet red screen.

 Akashi meanwhile motioned for Kuroko to move slightly and he took a seat next to the nineteen-year-old, placing his cocktail on a flat part of the piano, encouraging Kuroko to do the same. The male happily obliged and he watched as Akashi placed both his hands on the keys of the piano and started to softly play a tune - so quietly that only Kuroko could hear it. Kuroko watched in a dazed manner while Akashi played a sweet tune for him. After a couple of minutes, Kuroko took another sip from his cocktail, the strawberry getting lost in his mouth and finally the male felt the world slowing down properly. He felt tension between him and the male sitting in close proximity to him. As the sweet song ended, Akashi’s eyes looked back up at Kuroko’s face, flushed from the intoxication. Kuroko felt nervous and on edge - why had Akashi brought him here in the first place? Wait...Why was he here again?

“Are you scared Tetsuya?” Akashi's voice was soft and gentle while his heterochromatic eyes narrowed, taking in Kuroko's flushed face carefully. There was little space between the two of them, and Kuroko’s body felt hot and uncomfortable - but he just couldn’t keep his eyes off Akashi who had cocked his head to the side while he gazed upon Kuroko. It was too much for the bluenette: the heavy pulsing of the music in combination with his heartbeat, the loudness of people talking and the smell of sweat and alcohol. Kuroko knew he was drunk, but not drunk enough to be unaware of Akashi who had taken Kuroko’s hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

“You’re allowed to give in, Tetsuya.” Akashi’s smile was comforting and Kuroko knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. The little space between them was therefore closed as the bluenette cleared it, going straight in for the kiss. It turned out to be nothing like he had anticipated. Akashi always came across as someone who’d be rather rough, despite his meagre demeanour. However, in the kiss, Kuroko was the one who followed Akashi’s gentle lips, brushing against his own playfully. The bluenette let out a small moan which didn’t go unnoticed to the emperor. Before Kuroko knew it, two hands placed themselves against the sides of his face while Akashi leant in, deepening the already passionate kiss. They didn’t even break apart, instead, Akashi took it a step further when he teasingly nipped at Kuroko’s lower lip which trembled slightly and then gave way, Kuroko immediately gave Akashi what he wanted. With a triumphant noise, Akashi took full advantage and proceeded to explore Kuroko’s cavern in his gentle, but powerful way. The mixture of smoke, alcohol and strawberries intoxicated Kuroko and he gasped when Akashi was suddenly gone. Looking at the red haired with a desperate expression, he whined softly. Akashi on the other hand, chuckled lightly and licked his lips before continuing to chew on something. Kuroko’s eyes widened when he realised the strawberry in his mouth was gone.

 That was when Kuroko’s face finally went properly red with embarrassment. He was sure it was redder than the strawberry Akashi had just stolen from him. With a trembling finger, Kuroko felt his lips and then he smiled. He had just been kissed by the leader of the Teiko gang, a man both powerful and clever - Kuroko felt happy, drowsy but happy. Whoever this strange and compassionate Akashi was, Kuroko was starting to realise he had a soft spot for him.

 Sighing, Kuroko relaxed in his own body and slumped slightly on the piano stool. Akashi laughed quietly and took the boy’s hand into his again, bringing it up and kissing the top of it - like he’d done to Himuro. Kuroko felt like the redhead was teasing him however. He didn’t want Akashi to kiss him there - he wanted to feel the emperor’s lips against his again. He frowned - it wasn’t like him to selfishly want things, was it? But he knew he wanted Akashi again. Kissing him had felt so good… Better than any of Himuro’s cocktails.

 Lucky for Kuroko, Akashi also seemed to have had enough of teasing him as he leant in again and Kuroko happily accepted the other’s kiss, welcoming him eagerly. The boy tried not to laugh as Akashi’s hot breath tickled his lips before they connected again. Although the kiss was less heated and unexpected than the last one, Kuroko enjoyed the second one even more. It seemed much more affectionate and Akashi took his time to explore a little bit. Kuroko tried to fight the emperor but lost miserably. When they broke apart, Akashi’s cheeks were starting to flush as well and he smirked triumphantly.

 “My orders are absolute.” he breathed in Kuroko’s ear.

 “Relax Tetsuya… We’re alone.” The redhead turned his head back to the piano as he started playing another tune. Kuroko smiled faintly, closing his eyes and leaning to one side until his head lay against Akashi’s shoulder. He listened to the crystal-clear tune of the piano, smiling happily as the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach swirled around enthusiastically. The slow waltzing melody eventually sent the bluenette to sleep - warm and content against the shoulder of the emperor. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a writing frenzy the past couple of days but I think it's going to end fairly soon so my updates might not be so frequent. Like I've said: I am an infrequent updater - I don't seem to be capable of doing things in a structured manner. 
> 
> I'm going to blame my personality for that...  
> Have a nice day anyway!~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi, Aomine and Murasakibara have a mission - Kuroko worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits of AkaKuro all over the place~
> 
> Chapter is slightly longer as well; it might still be shit though.  
> Oh well, enjoy!

November came soon after Himuro’s party, and with it came more work for poor Kuroko. The bluenette had woken up the day after the party in his own home - trying to remember how he’d managed to get back. The male had realised how much alcohol he must have consumed, he couldn’t remember a single thing that had happened after he’d seen Akashi play the piano on stage with the band and Himuro had made his announcement. Although he was sure there was more that happened, he just couldn’t remember - no matter how much he wracked his brains.

Work had been become a regular thing at that point - Kuroko still worked in Akashi’s office; sometimes with the emperor there but alone most of the time. In fact, Akashi had only been there four times for a short period since Himuro’s party - when Kuroko asked, Midorima had curtly replied that he was busy running the Akashi company. Whenever he was at headquarters however, Kuroko had a strange feeling in his stomach. It didn’t have any effect on Kuroko’s productivity however, in fact, the bluenette could have sworn he could concentrate more when Akashi was there. On very rare occasions, Akashi would compliment his work after he inspected it. Whenever he did, Kuroko’s heart would skip a beat and he had to do anything in his power to keep from blushing - after which he had to constantly remind himself that Akashi was his boss, and that there was to be no such thing in his way of working.

Alas, Kuroko realised that, as the month progressed and Akashi visited from time to time, he had more and more trouble looking away from the redhead's face when he was in the same room, taking in the still and piercing dichromatic eyes of the man - his perfectly proportioned and balanced body. Once again, after a week of absence, Kuroko found himself stunned by the sight of Akashi Seijuurou, the content of the sandwich he held in his hand slipping from in between the bread and falling onto his lap. At the soft sound, the eyes of the other flickered up with a curious expression.

“Are you alright Tetsuya?” Kuroko didn’t say anything, barely realising that he’d been spoken too. Once he snapped out of it, he answered hastily with a ‘yes’ before scraping and cleaning away the food on his trousers.

“I’d rather you not eat or drink by your computer Tetsuya, if anything on that device gets lost it can cost an awful lot of money and trouble to retrieve it or replace it.” Kuroko bit his lip and moved away.

“Yes, Akashi-kun.” The bluenette took that as his queue to get out and he did so with a bowed head, ashamed of himself even though it had only been an accident. Akashi always managed to make him feel like things were his fault - they were usually just simple accidents but something about Akashi’s domineering gaze made Kuroko feel as if he was responsible.

In the hallway, the male passed Midorima who held onto jar of dried basil. For some reason, Kuroko felt a little amused by that and his shame vanished momentarily as he greeted the green-haired. Midorima simply nodded and proceeded towards Akashi’s office. Turning, Kuroko watched him go inside.

After his short two months at Teiko, he became closest with Aomine, Kise and Momoi - even though he’d seen little of Momoi (She had traveled to the other side of the country to do a job for Akashi; although what exactly it was, no one seemed to be able to tell Kuroko.)

When the bluenette male thought about it however, he realised he hardly knew Murasakibara or Midorima. Both were at Teiko fairly often but neither really spoke - Midorima usually too busy or irritated to speak. He ended up scolding Aomine and Murasakibara the most for being loud and messy. Murasakibara was very laid-back - even more so than Aomine but Kuroko was well aware of his purpose. Murasakibara terrified anyone that didn’t know what he was really like…

His own role, he felt was becoming more crucial as well - Akashi very frequently sent him work, usually via encrypted e-mail, well protected and all. Kuroko was close to finishing another assignment for the emperor and had granted himself a short break - but he realised that he’d better get back to work and he tiptoed back to the office, slipping in through the door while he tried to ignore the low whisper of the two other men in the room. However, the poor bluenette tensed when he felt the gaze pierce into his side - Akashi had noticed him. There was a short period of silence before Midorima continued and Kuroko relaxed, feeling the other’s gaze avert once more and he proceeded to take a seat at his desk, quietly finishing his job.

“Yes, it is rather intriguing…” Murmured the emperor from his seat before straightening himself and looking at the teal-eyed on the other end of the room.

“Tetsuya, come here.” He commanded making the boy stand up slowly, saving something on his computer before making his way over with anticipating expression. The redhead restrained himself from smirking, finding it somewhat amusing to watch the other approach him so obediently. He sighed however as Midorima took a step back to allow Kuroko to see what lay before him.

“What is it Akashi-kun?” Asked the straight-faced male calmly and Akashi nodded slowly as he slid the short text under his nose.

“I believe it to be a cipher, and I also believe you capable of solving it.” Kuroko blinked and took the paper, studying it closely while biting his lip. Midorima stared from Akashi to Kuroko before narrowing his eyes slightly and taking a step back to take in the scene before him. Kuroko muttered something and pointed. Akashi responded by leaning over in his seat and placing his hand over Kuroko’s to see it clearly, pulling back slowly and sighing. His eyes closed and he nodded as Kuroko asked something else.

“I leave it with you Tetsuya.” Muttered the redhead while he got up gracefully, slipping off his formal blazer and placing it over his chair before proceeding to the cupboard by the window, pulling a leather jacket out from within it and putting it on. Midorima gasped slightly. The last time he had seen Akashi wear that was when Haizaki had been banned…

“Shintarou, call Daiki and Atsushi. I will need their assistance with this mission. “ Midorima blinked again but nodded, a frown creasing his forehead.

“Akashi, don’t you think it better for me-”

“Enough. Atsushi and Daiki, do I make myself clear?” Said Akashi, his golden eye gleaming dangerously. Kuroko watched in astonishment. Had he said something that made Akashi this way? Again, Midorima nodded and quickly departed the room. Akashi sighed as he turned to look out the window and Kuroko was greeted by the fierce dragon on the back of Akashi’s leather jacket.

“Akashi-kun. What are you going to do?” Asked Kuroko tentatively, not trying to get too flustered by what had just happened. Akashi didn’t look at him as he spoke.

“It is of no concern to you Tetsuya. Not at the minute anyway.” The redhead turned around and Kuroko felt himself rooted to the spot as the other strode over to him with three paces, halting beside him.

“All I need you to do, is stay safe for the time being. Don’t do anything reckless…” And with that, Akashi left as well, Kuroko remaining in the office on his own for two short seconds before he turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the emperor but found himself disappointed when there was no sign of him.

* * *

Kagami grunted while he crossed off the final name.

“No fucking way, don’t tell me I’ve got nothing to go by now!” The officer was about to go on a rampage. He’d done all that shit tonne of work for this, no result. He felt beyond annoyed and was tempted to hit the motorbike parked by the side of the road. Kagami held back and instead just clenched his fist as he eyed the bike. It really was quite nice - a slick black and heavy built model. Biting his lip, he restrained his inner child and instead, walked around it with a slight gloating mood. Yeah… It was a good thing he hadn’t kicked it - whoever the owner was, would be pretty pissed at him, like he would be if someone did that to a bike like that (if he could afford one.)

“Hey, do me a favour and get out of the way. I haven’t got time for admirers.” A disgruntled voice sounded from behind Kagami sounded and as he turned, he growled, being pushed onto the curb behind when someone made their way past him.

“Daiki. Mind yourself.” Another voice came from behind him, colder, stricter. Kagami shivered and looked around, his eyes meeting with a pair of dichromatic ones. They stared down at him in dismay. An expression which told Kagami that, despite having knocked him over, the heterochromatic-eyed really couldn’t care less - Kagami shuddered and got up, adjusting the badge on his front, making sure the other two could see it.

By the time he was on his feet however, the male that had knocked him over was sat on the bike, having revved the engine just as the other male hopped on as well, seating snugly behind the vehicle’s driver. And then Kagami realised something.

“You!” He shouted. Both males turned and looked at him. It was him. Kagami recognised him from the bar. The man raised an eyebrow.

“Do I know you?” Responded the darker skinned as his eyes narrowed with irritation while the veins in his neck pulsed angrily. The other turned his head away again - obviously not interested.

“Yes - well…” Kagami realised that the driver might not remember him and he recalled the memory of spitting beer in the male’s face. - “Well, maybe not but-”

“Then fuck off.” the man rammed his foot onto the gas pedal and they spurred off just as the male on the back turned his head to stare at Kagami with a curious expression, glancing at the officer’s badge. And then, a smirk etched onto his lip, turning his previously blank and cold expression into an almost malevolent picture. Kagami shivered more violently.

“What’s up with them?” He watched the bike spur off and around the corner, absent-mindedly gazing at the back of their jackets. It depicted a red dragon…

What could that mean?

* * *

Kuroko sighed silently. For some reason, the past two hours had been nowhere near as successful. He’d gotten little work done and he sat at his computer, holding a mug of hot chocolate without any clue as to what he was supposed to be doing. He questioned himself as to what it might be that was holding him back but, somewhere, he had a feeling, maybe in the back of his mind but, that the reason he felt distracted was worry. Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya was worried about his boss, Akashi Seijuurou. For one thing, the male felt as if it would be his fault if something happened to the redhead and that it would be his fault if Murasakibara or Aomine got hurt as well. But he also felt worried because Akashi was gone. Sure, he’d been gone many times, but that was because of his normal life, his normal business… Not some crime Kuroko knew nothing off. Akashi was gone and Kuroko was so very worried. He longed to see the emperor somewhat… That beautifully sculpted face and the precise body - before Kuroko knew it, he found himself red in the face at the very thought of Akashi. His mind was pulled back into reality when he heard loud scuffling and shouting in the other rooms.

“Kise, hurry and get the first aid kid.” It was Midorima’s voice and in the distance, doors opened and slammed shut. One after the other. Akashi’s study door opened wildly as Furihata came bursting through, running past Kuroko as if he couldn’t see him, finding the bathroom and collecting towels before dashing back out. In a panic, Kuroko followed, very worried at that point.

He proceeded throughout the hallway and into the living area where he saw Aomine on the sofa, holding onto his ear… or what was left of it. Kuroko slid his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from hurling, horrified at the state of his friend. The blood stained the material of the sofa and spilt onto the floor beneath. Kise was knelt beside him, eyes wide with horror while he stared at the wound which continued to ooze more of the red substance. Kuroko quickly hurried over and Kise who was knelt beside the male with the first aid kit, jumped when Kuroko seemed to suddenly appear beside him. Aomine momentarily glanced at the bluenette and gave a meagre smile, almost grinning - as if it was nothing. Kuroko could have yelled.

Both he and Kise however, were pushed aside however when Midorima entered with a serious expression. Kuroko was going to protest, wishing to stay close beside his bleeding friend but a strong grip pulled him away. Looking up, the bluenette saw Murasakibara, hands bloody and covered in cuts.

“Mido-chin has training as a doctor, he’ll know what to do.” Kuroko tried to protest in Murasakibara’s grip but to no avail - the purple giant was simply too strong.

“Murasakibara, get Kuroko and everyone else out of here.” Kuroko continued to struggle but Murasakibara was capable of dragging both him, Kise and the present Furihata out of the room at the same time. Shoving the three into the hallway, he re-entered the room and slammed the door shut, locking it as Kise hammered his fists against the door. Furihata meekly whimpered something before dashing back downstairs, his skin tone having gone green, representing what Kuroko felt inside. The bluenette breathed heavily, and sank against the wall.

It had all happened too fast for Kuroko. Seeing his best friend, missing most of his ear, covered in blood, his skin pale. Being pulled out of the room. Kuroko covered his sweaty face as he bit down on his lip, feeling even more nauseous just thinking about the sight of Aomine so gravely injured.

In an attempt of calming himself, Kuroko slowly inhaled and exhaled. In through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to steady his whole body and stop his hands from trembling. The shock, the horror, the blood. Just when he managed to push the image away, he saw small specks of the same substance staining the floor and he got up, Kise having kneeled up against the door, his fist still against the wooden material of it. Kuroko meanwhile staggered to his feet and slowly made his way down the hallway, following the light trail of blood drops. Perhaps it was to distract himself, but Kuroko found himself standing in front of Akashi’s office once more and he had a feeling. He opened the door and stuck his head into the room with a worried expression and sure enough, Akashi sat on a comfy chair by the window, holding onto his bleeding, looking at it almost curiously - as if he’d never seen anything like it before.

“Haven’t you hear of knocking before you enter into a room with a closed door?” Akashi’s voice was pained and slightly unfriendly, making Kuroko tense.

“S-sorry, Akashi-kun. Please may I enter?” He continued, biting his lip once more as he watched the heterochromatic eyes look upwards to meet his own eyes. Sighing, Akashi smiled at the bluenette.

“Of course Tetsuya, my apologies for my rude manner just now. Do me a favour and lock the door behind you - I wish not for anyone else to be in here at the minute.” The redhead sighed and looked back down at his hand, the bleeding having already stopped. Kuroko hurried over and knelt down in front of the seated male instinctively, taking the bloodied hand in his own and inspecting it.

“Akashi-kun, what happened?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed as Akashi let him look at the wound - Kuroko noted it was a cut, most likely from a sharp blade. Not sure what to do, Kuroko decided to get some wet towels and clean the wound first. Meanwhile, Akashi spoke as Kuroko moved around.

“Well… I admit it was a surprise, even to me. Before we arrived at the location, I had already calculated 73 possibilities but I was unsure of which scenario would play out - therefore, I was unable to inform Atsushi or Daiki beforehand…” Akashi sighed, feeling a little calmer as the bluenette cleaned his stinging wound.

“But how did Aomine get hurt?” Kuroko insisted as he carefully inspected the cut, realising it wasn’t too deep. Akashi frowned as he stared down at the male that knelt in front of him.

“It’s the aftermath of a bullet. Daiki was shot, he’s lucky he didn’t die. I made a mistake, I should have warned him half a second sooner. If I had done that, he would be completely unscathed. Instead, he has a permanent scar because of me. I’ve been foolish-” Akashi said through gritted teeth while the fist on his lap clenched. Kuroko looked up with wide, cerulean eyes, astonished.

“How can you say that Akashi-kun. If it hadn’t been for you, Aomine-kun could have been killed right?” Akashi said nothing and without knowing it, Kuroko grabbed the emperor’s other hand, his eyes gazing up into the dichromatic eyes with a desperate attempt to get the message across.

“I’m really grateful Akashi-kun. You did what you could at the time. Is that not enough? You saved your family from getting killed.” Kuroko continued, trying his very best to console his boss. Akashi however, pulled his unharmed hand out of Kuroko’s weak grip and placed on the top of the bluenette’s head, immediately silencing him. A wry smile placed itself on his lips and his eyes narrowed kindly.

“Your words certainly are magical Tetsuya… So simple, yet so effective.”Sighing, the redhead leant down, his face only inches away from Kuroko’s. With large eyes, Kuroko continued to look at the emperor while he cocked his head slightly.

“Tetsuya… When I said not to be reckless, I really did mean it.” Akashi breathed in Kuroko’s ear, the bluenette shivering at the heat of it. He was taken off guard, the topic having changed so drastically that it left him confused.

“W-what?” He continued to try and looked at his boss without his eyes watering from the pressure of Akashi’s gaze.

“Touching my hand so calmly, trying to comfort me… You’re being reckless… Many people that would be in the same position as me… Wouldn’t be able to hold back now, not after that amazing expression of yours.” Akashi bit down a small smile. Kuroko felt completely shaken. One second they had been talking about Aomine and the next it was about him being reckless. What was going on. Akashi sighed, his smile faltering as he easily read Kuroko’s expression.

“I am truly sorry for letting Daiki and Atsushi get injured so seriously Tetsuya. I used to have no one to ask for forgiveness… Therefore I never asked for it - instead moving on as if it was nothing. But now I have you, I ask for your forgiveness. I wish for you to forgive me for what I have done - for bring my family in danger, for worrying you.” Kuroko blinked and looked back at Akashi who’d sat back up again, his eyes slanted as if he was sad, his face for once, dripping with emotion. Emotions of sorrow and shame. Kuroko felt his heart ache at that expression. It looked wrong on the usually sublime emperor. The bluenette swallowed sharply.

“I forgive you…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko learns a little about Akashi's past - before Teiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I'm already over 1000 hits.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading - I hope you're all somewhat enjoying where the story is heading. 
> 
> As much as I like Akashi's omnipotent portrayal, I thought it would be rather nice if he had a fragile side - that there was someone who he'd already shared his vulnerable side with. And that there is someone that can confidently talk to him on an equal or possibly even superior level.
> 
> Without further ado.

  
It was a relief that Midorima was or had been a doctor of some sorts. By the time Akashi had allowed Kuroko to leave, Aomine lay asleep on the sofa in the living area, his ear having been stitched and then bound with a bandage very precisely. Kuroko accepted that he must have spent quite a while with Akashi because the sky outside was darkening already, Furihata and Kise was already no longer present. In fact, by the time Kuroko arrived, both Murasakibara and Midorima were putting on jackets indicating they too were leaving for the night.

Kuroko thanked them and bade them farewell before taking a seat on chair, placed beside his sleeping friend. There was no way he was going to be able to leave Aomine alone after he had taken on so much damage. Kuroko hung his head, covering his face with his hands and sighing quietly while he listened to his friend’s regular snores. Everything had happened so fast - too fast for the poor male to comprehend. One minute he’s working and the next, his best friend is fatally wounded upon the sofa. Kuroko looked up, gazing at Aomine’s sleeping face. His brows were furrowed not in an angry way but in the way they furrowed when the male grinned - when he was satisfied. Although Kuroko had no idea why Aomine would be, he couldn’t but smile a small smile himself as he watched Aomine run a hand through his hair sloppily in his sleep before turning over and grunting in pain, probably because of hitting his wound.

Sighing, Kuroko got up and took a seat on another empty sofa, which stood opposite the one his injured friend lay upon. The bluenette realised he was tired too and with a small groan, he hoisted his legs onto the comfy couch, closing his eyes and listening to the rhythm of Aomine’s breathing - and before he knew it, he was gone too.

* * *

Once again after the last time about a month and a half ago, Kuroko Tetsuya dreamed of Akashi Seijuurou. The dream, even more vivid that the last one. Kuroko was greeted by Akashi’s beautiful face, gloating at him hungrily from across the office as he sat in the chair by the window. His arm extended, willing for Kuroko to come to him. The bluenette and the emperor did not speak as one approached the other obediently. Akashi was a God; beautiful, mysterious, amatory and Kuroko felt completely infatuated by the fact that such a surreally gorgeous human was wanting to touch him.

It took so long - so very, very long for Kuroko to reach the Emperor. It only drove the bluenette more over the edge. He wanted to feel Akashi’s heated skin against his own, he wanted to feel the emperor’s lips in places he was too afraid to explore himself. He wanted to kiss Akashi himself - he wanted to feel the emperor’s affectionate embrace.

Fingers tangled around his hand and Kuroko shivered as Akashi received him, pulling the bluenette into his lap and drinking up the sight of him. Kuroko shivered but stared longingly back into those mysterious dichromatic eyes. And for the first time, the redhead made a sound. It was a low, rumbling purr, seductive enough to make the hair on Kuroko’s neck stand on end. He was so close. Akashi was so close. Kuroko felt the heat in his stomach, enveloping the coil which tightened every time Akashi’s finger traced over his hand. The boy shuddered. The contact was so amazing - so sublime. His body ached, his lips felt dry. Desperately, Kuroko looked up into those eyes and he was greeted by their narrowed nature, a smile curling the corners of the redhead’s mouth up and he chuckled softly, continuing the low purr, leaning down and carefully finding a spot on Kuroko’s neck. First his lips kissed the skin gently and Kuroko shifted in Akashi’s grip. Then, the emperor took the spot in between his teeth gently, sucking so very carefully on the already delicate skin of the other. Akashi hummed against the same spot and used his tongue to soothe the sore skin after his teeth freed it from their grasp. Kuroko could meanwhile do nothing - his body overcome with the strangest sensation he had ever experienced. Akashi sat back up and suddenly, the two were kissing wildly and Kuroko remembered.

And suddenly he was back there: at the bar, the music full volume and the air full of smoke, attached to Akashi’s lips. Moaning softly, Kuroko raised his hands to cup the emperor’s cheeks, desperately begging for more. Oh, he wanted so much more…

“Oi, Tetsu.” Kuroko’s eyes cracked open abruptly and he sat up.

_Crunch._

He headbutted into Aomine and he cringed with pain, curling up slightly. Aomine on the other hand, simply rubbed his temple calmly, as if it didn’t hurt. Apart from the bandage around his head, Aomine seemed fine. Positively cheerful.

Kuroko on the other hand, felt far from cheerful, to him it felt as if his skull had just been smashed open and he held onto his head desperately, willing the pain to subside. He felt Aomine’s large hand plant itself on top of his head and ruffle his hair.

“Sorry Tetsu, for some reason we always seem to be knocking into each other.” Aomine laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Kuroko sat up again and the blanket slipped down even further. The bluenette stared at it - he had no recollection of placing a blanket over himself.

“Aomine-kun, did you put this over me?” Murmured Kuroko as he moved the blanket. Aomine, who had meanwhile gone back to his own sofa looked back at Kuroko before shaking his head.

“Nah, I only just woke up.” biting his lip, Kuroko nodded in response, hiding an oncoming smile as he went to fold the blanket up and put it away.

“I’m going to work now.” Said Kuroko quietly as he collected himself after a moment. Aomine watched him seriously but nodded eventually.

“Take it easy Tetsu.” Said his friend with his concerned expression. Kuroko looked at Aomine before smiling.

“Of course, worry more about yourself Aomine-kun.” With that, the bluenette left and headed back to Akashi’s office. With a swift turn, Kuroko found the door to be unlocked and as he assumed, Akashi sat behind his desk, straight as a candle. But what was that… Kuroko looked. Akashi’s eyes were closed and his breathing too even. Kuroko smiled as he watched the emperor sleep in his chair.

The moment Kuroko started preparing for work however, he heard shuffling behind him and he noted Akashi had woken up and was stretching his body slightly before their eyes met. Kuroko felt his cheeks glow almost instantaneously.

“Good morning… Akashi-kun.” Murmured the bluenette. The emperor nodded appreciatively.

“Good morning to you too, Tetsuya. If you don’t find it too bothersome, I would like to take you out today. It shan’t be long, I just have a spare hour or so.” Kuroko went even redder in the face as Akashi said that and he slowly nodded.

“I do need to pay the hospital a visit - a visit I’d rather not take you with me to, so I’ll have someone pick you up later.” The redhead sighed and yawned. The leather jacket from yesterday lay upon the comfy chair and Akashi didn’t put it on again. Instead, he pulled out a red shirt. He started unbuttoning his white one and Kuroko watched in awe as the other’s perfect body shone in the morning light coming in through the window - and much too soon, Akashi was wearing a red button up shirt and he looked back at Kuroko with a faint smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Something the matter Tetsuya?” Whispered the emperor while he walked over to Kuroko who still stood rooted to the spot.

“It’s nothing… Red suits you better Akashi-kun.” Added Kuroko shyly before he looked down. The other was almost in front of him and wincing, Kuroko looked up when Akashi’s hand made contact with his hair, seeming to move a lock.

“My apologies, your hair is a little wild in the morning isn’t it.” With that, Akashi left out a small chuckle which made Kuroko shiver slightly and his cheeks glow.

“Yes.” Replied the male, wanting to not go any further on the subject. Thankfully, Akashi said nothing else but instead made his way to the door, looking back and motioning for Kuroko to join him.

* * *

 “Goodness, what’s the great Akashi doing in my bar. I haven’t seen you since your spectacular performance!” Himuro gushed and stifled a small giggle. The redhead smiled kindly as he took a seat at the bar. Kuroko took the seat next to Akashi.

“You know I can’t resist your morning coffee Tatsuya.” Akashi hummed while glancing at Kuroko kindly making the boy strangely tingly inside. Himuro laughed and picked up a coffee cup, starting to make the coffee.

“My, such a gentleman~” Smiled Himuro while he turned to brew the coffee. Kuroko meanwhile glanced around, noticing that once again, the bar was quiet. In the far corner, he saw a businessman and by the window sat a group of high school students. So, during the day it was just a normal café and then on at night…

“I completely understand why Reo had a thing for you. If I wasn’t so fond of Atsushi, you’d definitely take second place.” Himuro teased when he placed the cup in front of Akashi. With closed eyes, the emperor nodded slowly.

“I’m honoured to be thought of so highly. However, I do think you and Atsushi make a far better pair.” Chuckled Akashi while he lifted the cup to his lips. Kuroko turned back to look at him with a tilted head. Reo? Who was that?

“I know right?~ ” Himuro laughed and started drying several wet beer glasses before his eyes moved to Kuroko and he jumped.

“Good grief, Kuroko. I hadn’t even noticed you, can I get something for you?” Asked the bartender to which Kuroko smiled wryly, trying to ignore the stare Akashi was giving him from the side, saying he’d like some coffee as well. Kuroko pursed his lips and Himuro stared as Akashi suddenly pushed his coffee cup under Kuroko’s nose.

“You’ve never even had coffee Tetsuya… Try some of mine first, we don’t want to offend Tatsuya by having him make something you might not even like.” Kuroko’s brows furrowed as he stared down into the deep brown solution. Akashi wasn’t wrong, he hadn’t ever had coffee in his life before – he knew it would be too strong for him. But for Akashi to react like that was a little suspicious. As Kuroko took a sip, he noticed Akashi watching him from the corner of his eye. Himuro was openly frowning at the two, his arms crossed while he converted his weight onto one leg.

“I wonder…” He hummed in a low tone as his gaze flickered between the two males at his bar, realising that Akashi was sitting particularly close to Kuroko Himuro noted that it almost looked a little possessive.

When he had some coffee, Kuroko started coughing and tried not to gag because of the bitter flavour. Himuro’s attention turned to Kuroko and he laughed softly and ran a hand through the bluenette’s soft locks.

“It’s alright Kuro, I’ll get the water for some tea going. I baked a Victoria sponge as well.” The bartender vanished into the kitchen in the back while Kuroko looked down ashamed. Akashi pulled the cup back and finished it before pulling out his phone and dialling a number.

“Yes, good morning. How is he doing today?” Faintly, Kuroko could hear a voice on the other side – it was female. Himuro came back meanwhile and placed the cake before Kuroko. The teal eyed looked up and received a small wink from the bartender.

“It’s on the house. Don’t tell Atsushi – he’ll go crazy if he knew I was giving out free cake.” Himuro chuckled at the very idea and turned to make some tea for Kuroko. The male smiled to himself while he took a bite from the cake. It was good. By the last bite, Akashi finally hung up.

“Who was that?” Asked Kuroko, trying to sound as casual as possible while finishing his cake.

“The hospital, I was planning to visit someone today – seems I’m in luck. He’s awake for once. I’ll call Ryouta to pick you up.” Said Akashi calmly while Himuro placed the tea in front of Kuroko.

“Stay here with Tatsuya until he arrives.” Ordered Akashi to which Kuroko nodded meekly, staring into the steaming cup while the emperor got up and readjusted his red shirt. For a minute, Kuroko hoped that Akashi would do something else – touch his hair or shoulder… Nothing happened however and with that, he left. Himuro watched him go while he stood against the counter after picking up the money Akashi had left him.

“He’s so strange, Akashi is.“ Murmured Himuro, pouting slightly. Kuroko looked up curiously.

“Himuro-san, what do you know about Akashi-kun?” Asked the male curiously as he took a sip from the steaming drink. It burned his tongue. Himuro looked at Kuroko and tilted his head.

“Akashi? Well, the two of us met about 6 years ago. He helped me out big time with this place – in fact he eventually paid off the mortgage of this place for me, which was a very nice thing of him to do. He only visits occasionally and even then, he usually comes when there’s no one else here…” Himuro looked down. Kuroko had heard most of that story before, what he was after was something completely different.

“That was until about two years before he formed Teiko. In that year, he got together with a man named Reo Mibuchi. They were extremely close as well as partners in crime. Akashi and Mibuchi were an inseparable pair and a perfect couple in my eyes. Their relationship was very short however, lasting only for about six or seven months. Shortly after, they parted ways and didn’t speak to each other anymore. Akashi formed Teiko in the meanwhile and then, about 3 months ago, Reo got into a serious accident and ended up in hospital.” Himuro thought for a moment while he watched Kuroko’s furrowed expression.

He wanted to know more, what this Mibuchi character was like, he felt a little threatened almost, despite Mibuchi being part of Akashi’s past and he, Kuroko Tetsuya, part of Akashi’s present - his now.

“Himuro-kun? What was this Reo like?” Asked the bluenette tentatively while he looked back down at his own fingers which had begun tracing shapes on the surface of the table top. Himuro sighed a slow and deep sigh before answering.

“Reo Mibuchi well… I can’t say I was too close to him myself but, what I can say was that he was all over Akashi from the first moment those two made contact - as for his persona, Reo is the mellow endearing type… He adored Akashi and Akashi adored him. I don’t think I ever saw a place those two didn’t go together after they found each other… I don’t know what happened but…” Himuro sighed once more and placed everything he was holding down.

“I know that they’re both still hurting over their break-up, despite it being for the better.” Himuro took a minute to stare at Kuroko's saddening expression before he smiled sympathetically.

“They’re no longer together Kuroko, there’s no need to feel jealous or anything. He treats you differently from others.” Himuro smiled when Kuroko’s head snapped up with wide eyes. They immediately averted to look somewhere else which made the bartender chuckle and lean over the counter.

“Let me tell you something. I didn’t think that, after Reo, Akashi Seijuurou would ever smile like that again.”

* * *

 “You’re awake Reo.” Akashi looked at the bedridden man who sat reading a novel. He briefly glanced at Akashi before shrugging and staring back at the pages, not actually reading the contents. When Akashi said nothing else, Mibuchi sighed and placed the book down.

“What do you want Sei-chan.” Said the male exasperated. He’d been avoiding contact with Akashi at all costs, pretending to be asleep when he noticed the male come in. He knew deep down that the heterochromatic eyed could tell.

“How is the hospital treating you?” Asked Akashi, looked at Mibuchi with that old, compassionate and concerned expression which used to excite Mibuchi – not any longer.

“Fine, the facilities can be a bit dodgy and the food is of average quality, but nothing I can’t handle.” Said the man calmly as he attempted to read again, but finding the task even more impossible than previously.

“I told you that I am happy to pay for your stay in a private hospital Reo.” Said Akashi with a soothing tone, fighting a small smile. Mibuchi’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed before his finally closed his book and placed it on his bedside table.

“This is exactly what I meant Seijuurou.” Snapped Mibuchi which made Akashi’s smile falter abruptly and stare seriously at his old partner.

“You need to stop acting so high and mighty, I don’t want to owe you anything anymore.” Mibuchi spat a little more aggressively than he intended to.

“You don’t owe me anything Reo.” Said Akashi quietly, his tone growing mellow. Mibuchi wasn’t having it however. His eyes widened with disbelief and he rolled them sarcastically.

“Seijuurou, it’s been over more than a year since we last had a proper relationship. I was hoping you would be grown up enough to get over it – but it seems I overestimated you.” Mibuchi pursed his lips while he focused upon Akashi’s face. Akashi on the other hand, stared down at the floor while his eyebrows knitted together.

“His name is Kuroko Tetsuya.” He said after a long silence, looking back up but staring at Mibuchi’s forehead to avoid proper eye-contact.

“I see.” Mibuchi nodded and picked up his book again.

“I want to know that you're in good hands before I move on with him… He means...a lot to me, so I want to give him my full attention.” Akashi continued, this time taking in Mibuchi’s indifferent expression - trying so very hard to solve the mystery of the man’s features.

Mibuchi on the other hand couldn’t care less and he continued to nod, only half-listening.

“Sei-chan, you do whatever you want and I’ll do whatever I want. That’s what we agreed.” Said the male sternly and Akashi nodded politely before turning to leave.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working day with Kagami Taiga - he is so on the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, I feel sorta guilty. I've been low on inspiration the past week so this might just be shit. I thought I'd write a day at Kagami's work. Anyway, I hope someone can enjoy~
> 
> note that I did write this in one sitting without much thought about it.

Kagami yawned as he sat himself down behind a computer and started the machine up while running a hand through his already messy maroon hair.

“Morning Kagarookie!” Hyuuga greeted while carrying his morning coffee (he always finished it before Chief investigator Aida came in.)

Kagami grunted a hello himself as he watched the computer wake up, somewhat annoyed by how fucking slow the thing actually was.

“Any luck on Kuroko’s case?” Asked the officer as he shot Kagami’s back a glance just as the male shook his head.

“I’m lost…” Admitted the male, silence befalling the two of them, intervened by the aggressive vibrations from the computer’s monitor. Kagami sighed and opened the files of Kuroko and Mayuzumi once more and frowned.

“What the hell happened here?” He asked softly making Hyuuga come over with curiosity. He stared blankly at the screen.

“What’s wrong?”

“All of Mayuzumi’s info… It’s different. I swear he was 21 when I last checked, not 26… And he was definitely taller than 5 foot last time a checked. As well as that, all his records have been altered.” Kagami frowned as he scanned the page, trying his best to decipher the changes that had been made. Hyuuga frowned as well as he scanned the page.

“Ah, I believe that he might have a criminal record…” Said Hyuuga at once as he turned and left Kagami on his own in the room. Barely two minutes later, he returned however, holding a thin file with Mayuzumi Chihiro written on the front.

“Completely forgot about it as well.” Grimaced the officer as he opened the file at a lower angle so Kagami could see it as well.

“Wow… This dude must be mega smart - he was 14 when he hacked his first website? That’s crazy.” Kagami’s eyebrows raised as he read on. Hyuuga nodded slowly.

“It’s easy to forget though, because he was easily overwritten by other cases. Mayuzumi is similar to Kuroko like that from what I can tell. Neither seem to really be in your face… It’s quite terrifying sometimes.” Kagami remembered that time in Himuro’s bar and he shuddered as he remembered those emotionless teal eyes, staring up at him.

“Tell me about it…”

Another silence befell the two in which Kagami glanced from Mayuzumi’s criminal record up to the computer screen, his frown increasing by multiple wrinkles.

“Officer Hyuuga?” Questioned the male after a long pause in which he took his time to collect his thoughts.

“I vaguely recall you and chief commander Aida saying that Kuroko was here once upon a time - when was that?” Asked Kagami as he looked to stare at his superior who looked back at him with a puzzled expression.

“Ah yes, from what I remember he wanted to report a crime or something… But I can’t quite remember what it was - couldn’t have been important, or I would have remembered.” Added Hyuuga as he sighed, closing the files on Mayuzumi’s criminal record again. Kagami suddenly noticed something and tugged the files straight out of the other’s hands to which Hyuuga scowled, eyeing the redhead.

Kagami traced along the sentences until he paused.

“He hacked the Akashi corporation at the age of 19. It’s at the top of the list, was that his worst crime? What’s the Akashi corps? Is it big?” A grunt came from Hyuuga and the male rolled his eyes.

“I shouldn’t be surprised that Bakagami doesn’t know one of the biggest companies around. You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” Kagami felt a little offended by that and glanced at Hyuuga.

“Doesn’t really answer my questions.” Hyuuga sighed as Kagami said that and rolled his eyes again.

“Akashi corporation, run by Akashi Masaomi and his only son Akashi Seijuurou - their names are pretty famous at this point - especially Seijuurou. He’s known as a legend, very talented and very wise. It’s infuriating that someone can be so famous and perfect just because he was born into the right family.” Hyuuga seemed positively cheerful at that stage and Kagami chuckled faintly at the irritated expression on the male’s face.

“Anyways, what's sometimes known as the Phantom Hack was a pretty big deal about two years ago, a bunch of files from the Akashi corporation either vanished or got infected with viruses. Although I bet you no one but the head and sub of the company actually know the full detail of it - it’s said that Akashi Seijuurou actually solved the whole thing on his own, but I find that hard to believe. Anyways.” Hyuuga yawned as he took Mayuzumi’s file back.

“Back to work Kagarookie. Riko will be in soon.” Just as Hyuuga said that, chief investigator burst through the door, her hair dripping and sticking to the sides of her face. She seemed fired up by something. Neither of the two men asked however as they let her storm over to her desk and spam the start button of her computer.

Hyuuga and Kagami shot each other a brief glance before turning away to do their own thing. Kagami looked back at his computer screen. He didn’t know what to do really, so instead, he opened the web browser and typed the first thing that came to mind.

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Kagami wasn’t sure why he would look that up first of all. He wasn’t particularly interested in someone that he’d never have to do any business with. Someone that was way above him status wise and shit like that. Sighing, he simply scrolled past all the articles until he came across one on the third or fourth page of results which took his interest. It was on Akashi Seijuurou’s childhood and what was deeming to making him so successful. Upon opening the webpage, Kagami’s jaw dropped. Not because of the story written there, but because of the portrait photograph of what had to be Akashi Seijuurou. Those eyes. That hair. It had to be him. Kagami instantly remembered that fearful feeling he’d felt when looking into those eyes - the eyes of an emperor. But then… That meant that Akashi Seijuurou was somehow involved with this Daiki person - and possibly even Kuroko Tetsuya…

 

Kagami spent a long time trying to find any evidence of Akashi Seijuurou having any records but there were none, well not really. He had loads, but all were positive and clean with not a single trace of any sort of criminal action or even intention. Lunch time arrived sooner than the officer would have liked and again, Hyuuga made the male eat with him and Kiyoshi who’d come in late that morning.

The three went to a burger restaurant nearby and sat down at a table after ordering their meals. There was silence while the three ate but after Kagami finished his first of ten burgers, he looked at Kiyoshi, wondering about something.

“Commander?” Asked Kagami seriously. Kiyoshi looked up from his fries with a surprised look, as if he’d momentarily forgotten that that was his name. Blinking, he looked up at the rookie and tilted his head before giving a warm smile.

“What’s the matter Kagami-kun?” Asked the officer calmly while stuffing another three fries into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully just as Hyuuga got up to go to the toilet, leaving the other two alone.

“What can you tell me about Akashi Seijuurou?” Asked the younger, getting straight to the point as he stared at his superior with a doubtful look, analysing the other’s expression. For some reason, it seemed to go very quiet in the previously bubble atmosphere. Although Kiyoshi continued to smile, Kagami noted something serious in the depth of his boss’s eyes and he frowned. Slowly, Kiyoshi's smile faltered and he bit his lip.

“Not much really… All I can say is that we went to the same high school… Which is strange seeing as he was such a talented kid - I have no idea why he didn’t go to an academy… But who am I to judge.” Kiyoshi went off topic far too quickly for Kagami’s liking. Something didn’t seem to add up completely.

“You guys went to high school together… And did you guys know each other, did you guys hang out at all?” Continued Kagami as his eyes narrowed.

“Kagami, should you really be interrogating your boss. I know you love your job, but there’s no reason to put the commander on the spot just yet.” Kiyoshi laughed, but again, Kagami noticed the nervous edge to it and he frowned even more as Kiyoshi sighed and ate some more fries.

“Look, Akashi Seijuurou and I had a brief period of time where we were fairly close, but it was nothing. I haven’t talked to him since high school.” Said the commander, and after looking at his boss silently, Kagami nodded, believing his words.

“But that doesn’t answer my initial question. What do you know about Akashi?” continued the redhead as he ate another burger himself. Kiyoshi shrugged.

“He’s  got brains, knows a lot of people, has a lot of money, owns a lot of places. What can I say that the media can’t tell you?” Kagami sighed and nodded, opening the wrapper of another burger.

“You know Kagami. You really ought to either train more or consume less, you’ll put on weight if you always eat so much.” Kiyoshi pointed out. Kagami rolled his eyes slightly.

“I train okay, no big deal. I can handle this easy.”

“Like Kuroko and Mayuzumi’s case?” Kagami’s face went red as he swallowed a big lump of processed meat and bread.

“For your information!” Kagami stretched out his hand and pointed and accusing finger at his boss.

“I am totally on it, I am so close to solving it that even chief inspector Aida would be impressed!” Kagami huffed after choking for a short amount of time. Kiyoshi laughed as he finished his fries and Hyuuga returned.

“Whatever you say, Kagarookie.”

 

“I got a call from Shinji, he says the tree’s gonna arrive pretty soon.” Said Hyuuga as he sat down with them. Kiyoshi just finished his fries and Kagami quickly wolfed his way through four more burgers like a wild hound.

“Great!” Cheered Kiyoshi as he clapped his hands together.

“We can all decorate together.” Kagami looked up at that comment with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me we’re already getting a Christmas tree, it’s still November…” Kiyoshi grinned and Hyuuga rolled his eyes at the stupidly happy looking child beside him. He suddenly shoved Kiyoshi’s face away with a pulsing vein.

“Stop being so damn excited, and as for you!” He looked back at Kagami heatedly before adjusting his glasses and glaring at the rookie.

“We can get a tree whenever we like to, besides. It’s tradition at our office to start festive season as early as possible!” A couple of heads turned at Hyuuga’s loudness but he ignored it and Kiyoshi chuckled while Kagami stiffened slightly. Hyuuga turned to the officer beside him and pushed his face away again.

“Stop laughing you idiot.” He growled.

“It seems Hyuuga-kun is rather excited by Christmas himself.” Chuckled the male making Hyuuga red in the face and snarling again, pushing the other’s face even further away, even going as far as lifting up his leg to shove his foot in the other’s face. Kiyoshi just laughed and Kagami bit his lip, quietly getting up to throw his wrappers away after he finished his last burger.

By the time he returned to them, they had both cleared away their trays as well and stood waiting for him.

“Back to work we all go!” Said Hyuuga strictly, putting on his supposed strict mask again – the same one he tried to maintain whenever he was around chief inspector Aida. Kagami snorted faintly and Kiyoshi simply smiled while rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

Upon entering the office, all with dripping wet hair and damp clothes, Kagami could smell the heavy scent of pine piercing his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose slightly. In the reception area of the office stood a massive tree, the top crooked against the ceiling. Around it danced Koganei while Mitobe just walked in with a large carboard box, filled to the brim with decorations. Kagami grunted faintly at the sight and stiffened.

Izuki greeted Kiyoshi and Hyuuga with a cup of coffee each and Kagami rolled his eyes. This was more like a family than a police office. Surely there had to be work to do – he had work to do.

At that moment, just as Koganei and Mitobe started throwing the tinsel around the tree, Kagami’s phone rang and he picked up, answering in a hoarse voice.

“Taiga speaking.”

 _“Ah, Taiga!”_ It was Himuro. Kagami immediately recognised him.

“Yo Tatsuya, something the matter?”

 _“A couple of months ago, you mentioned that you were assigned with your own case. For some reason, I was thinking about it… I don’t remember what it was on anymore though… By the way, just so you know, I’m using you as inspiration for a novel~”_ Kagami went bright red and quickly answered.

‘’I’m doing the case on Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro.” Said Kagami hastily. When Himuro Tatsuya mentioned novel, Kagami knew he had to quickly change the subject or either he would be drowned in all the stuff Himuro wrote.

_“Thanks Taiga, you’re a star!~”_

‘’Tatsuya? Who was that guy with dark blue hair and tanned skin that I spewed beer on at your place that one time?”

 _“Oh my god, that was so hilarious! Daiki didn’t appreciate that.”_ Himuro burst out laughing on his side of the line.

“Just tell me who it was.” Muttered Kagami softly as his ears went as red as his hair.

_“Ah, that was Aomine Daiki.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awfully low on story ideas, so if anyone wants to give any suggestions or give me ideas, I would highly appreciate it. I just need something to get me back into this story!
> 
> If you do think of something, feel free to comment down below~
> 
> I do also have a tumblr account and wattpad account in case you'd rather message privately or whatever:  
> tumblr --> kaizacklein  
> wattpad --> alaxelos
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day!~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas trees and birthdays. 
> 
> (Can't honestly think of a better way to describe it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here's another chapter. I have mixed feelings about it, but I enjoyed writing the end nonetheless. Anyways, Kise meets Kagami and there's slight interaction between Kise and Aomine.
> 
> Hopefully this will be the start of more AoKise [I really hope so anyway.]  
> But there's some definite AkaKuro
> 
> Also, this doesn't really have to slot in to the main story, so see it as a filler (I guess?)

“What do you mean I have to bring this tree over!?” Kise yelled heatedly into his mobile. On the other side, the blonde could here Aomine’s amused chuckles, he was obviously having a blast.

_“Like I said Kise. Midorima is on a mission with Akashi, Murasakibara is helping out with Himuro’s place and Tetsu wouldn’t be any use.”_

Kise groaned desperately and refrained from chucking his phone.

“And why can’t you help me Aominecchi!?” Continued the blonde, clearly upset by Aomine’s amusement.

_“Ah, I have an injury, I can’t help you.”_

“It’s on your ear!”

_“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you, my ear is damaged…”_

“Aominecchi!” Kise snapped, growing more and more agitated while his whining tone crept into his voice.

 _“Ah – kchk! – I can’t – kchk! – the line is dying – kchk!”_ Kise yelled as the phone suddenly died. He was well aware that Aomine was teasing him once again, and that pissed him off so bad. He really wasn’t in the mood at all. And how the bloody hell was he supposed to get that massive Christmas tree along with him? All on his own! It had to be at least two metres tall. However, Kise was going to get back at Aomine by carrying the tree all on his own – yes, that ought to teach that overconfident ‘son of a’ to not mess with the Teiko negotiator.

Groaning, the blonde rolled up his sleeves and fixed his eyes to mere slits as he reached for the trunk through the branches, biting his lip as the needles tickled and pricked his skin. With a tremendous hoist, the male attempted to lift the tree – delighted when he found himself stronger than he thought. The tree landed over his shoulder and he marched on, suddenly feeling a lot more cheerful.

He wasn’t going to let stuff get him down, it was nearly Christmas. Kise loved Christmas, all the joyous occasions, decoration and gifts, especially while he had Teiko as a family – it would still be a fairly new experience but it should be fun nonetheless.

It was only after 15 minutes of walking with a Christmas tree over his shoulder, that Kise realised two things, the way to headquarters was actually much longer than anticipated and on top of that, the tree itself got heavier by the minute and Kise grunted, panting heavily after another ten minutes, telling himself he only had another couple of blocks to go.

At that exact same moment, the male felt the cool air hit his cheeks and he looked up amazed, staring at the drifting white flakes descending from the sky. The snow landed on his cheeks and he smiled, his breath condensing in the air and his smile converted into a grin.

When he came to lift the tree again he suddenly yelped as his leg gave way and he collapsed, the tree plummeting down on top of him.

Before hitting him however, something or someone lifted it back up. Kise looked up bewildered. Before him, looking down upon him, stood a tall, incredibly well-built man with deep red hair and merciless eyes and rather strange eyebrows in the male’s opinion.

“Are you okay?” the blonde immediately noticed the flash of a police badge on the inside of the other’s open jacket and he bit his lip.

“Yeah, I’m good thanks.” The male got back up after another second of watching the redhead and he was about to take the tree again.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll carry it for you, do you live nearby?” Asked what Kise assumed to be a real officer and not just some poser. He bit his lip hard again and frowned, glancing around for any other people. Luckily there was no one else and snow continued to drizzle down from the sky.

With a deep sigh, Kise eventually nodded, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of the situation. There was no way he could bring the officer to headquarters, but his leg hurt too bad to carry the tree any further. What was he going to do?

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” Said the male as he easily lifted up the tree with one arm over his shoulder and he started walking, Kise following at his side.

“Ki-“ He reminded himself he was talking to an officer.

“Kinaki Razan.” He said seriously and the officer nodded slowly.

“I’m Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you. So, you getting ready for Christmas too huh? You must have a pretty big place to fit such a big tree.” Said Kagami, Kise presumed it was to fill the otherwise awkward silence between the two of them.

“Yeah, it’s pretty huge. Thanks for carrying the tree by the way… You really helped me in a tight spot there.”

“Lucky I was walking past here.” Replied Kagami Taiga while Kise turned to look at the officer. Although he wasn’t on duty, Kise could note he was always on guard. The blonde wasn't so stupid as to obnoxiously talk to him, not while Akashi had warned them to be especially careful, what with Kuroko joining Teiko and all that.

Sighing, Kise proceeded to walk beside the officer, slowly directing them towards headquarters on a slight Detour to give him some time to come up with an excuse or a plan. When nothing came to the male however, he started panicking slightly. There was no way he could let the officer know about Teiko or its location. Akashi would actually kill him if he did something so stupid, Kise had no doubt about it - if Midorima didn’t kill him first that was.

The poor blonde shivered at the very idea of those murderous looks. He had to be quick, he had to be clever. But nothing was coming to him, no eureka moment and no bright ideas. They meanwhile kept walking, getting closer and closer to the headquarters. Kise was actually getting so nervous his hands trembled and he had trouble seeing through his dizzying state.

And the best of luck overcame him when he spotted Murasakibara and Himuro, walking together.

“Himurocchi!” He waved desperately across the street and the two looked up from their conversation curiously.

Beside Kise, Kagami halted and he blinked as he recognised Himuro.

“Eeeeh, it’s Ki-- Oww!” Murasakibara glared at Himuro as the said elbowed him in the ribs, nodding at Kagami slightly. Murasakibara rolled his eyes and crossed the street, covered in a thin layer of piling snow.

“Tatsuya!” Greeted Kagami from Kise’s side. Himuro smiled wryly at Kagami and then glanced at Kise with concern. Kise only just noticed that Himuro and Murasakibara were both carrying bags of shopping, filled to the brim with all sorts of stuff.

“What’s up Taiga? How are you doing?” Smiled Himuro slightly as Murasakibara stared down his nose at Kise who looked away in shame slightly.

“Nothing much, just helping Kinaki carry his tree over to his home.” Smiled Kagami calmly as he motioned to the tree on his shoulder.

“Can’t he carry it himself?” Asked Murasakibara in his childish tone which made Himuro glance at Kise.

“I twisted my ankle I think… Or something like that.” Spoke the blonde sheepishly.

“Well that’s no good. Actually Kinaki, I have some catching up to do with Taiga… So if you don’t mind.” He glanced at Murasakibara at this.

“You wouldn’t be a star and help Kinaki carry this home would you darling?” He asked the purple haired giant. The addressed looked at his boyfriend and groaned faintly.

“As long as I still get my Umaibo Murochin.” He complained as he put down the shopping bags.

Kagami, who had been silently watching the whole ordeal, snapped back into reality when Himuro shoved some shopping bags in his hand and grinned.

“Come on Taiga, let’s catch up.” He grinned. The christmas tree over his shoulder was abruptly lifted up into the air by the much taller male who carried it along, grumbling all the while about Himuro breaking promises. Kise glanced at Himuro who returned a small nod. Kise smiled sheepishly and tried to make it clear that he was really grateful for Himuro’s explicitly quick thinking and he hobbled after Murasakibara, the two turning around a corner and out of sight of Himuro and officer Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Kuroko stared into the decorated specialty boutique window, gazing at all the ornate christmas items and he wondered how anyone could pay that amount of money. His eye fell upon a ring with a red ruby set within deep golden coated and finely engraved lined metal. It reminded him of Akashi, the two differing colours of the emperor’s eyes. It was subtle but bold and Kuroko’s heart stopped as he dared look at the price.

Even with the money he got paid at Teiko, it would take him at least another 6 months of saving to pay half of it, let alone the whole thing. Frowning, Kuroko tore his eyes away from the ring, telling himself that he could only fantasize Akashi wearing it.

Just thinking about Akashi made Kuroko feel slightly tingly inside of his chest. He hummed softly and watched amazed at all the passing people while snow drizzled from the sky. It was amazing to feel the cold crisp ear against his nose while he was wrapped in a scarf and hat himself.

Kuroko was off work that day. Well, not really, but he had just finished everything already and decided to go on a stroll through the city and somehow he ended up in the richer parts of town.

Kuroko pulled his coat a little closer around his body and smiled faintly. He realised he was a little thirsty and he rubbed his throat slightly. Sighing, he turned and his breath hitched while his heart rate increased as he was greeted by a beautiful face.

“Tetsuya, what are you doing in this part of town?” Akashi Seijuurou asked curiously while he tilted his head. Behind him, Kuroko noted Midorima carrying a large amount of shopping bags while Akashi himself held onto a single bag while wrapped in a smart black long coat and a red scarf tucked under his collar. Kuroko blushed slightly before he answered.

“Just taking a walk in the winter weather. What about yourself Akashi-kun?”

“Shintarou and I decided to go on a shopping expedition. It’s good that I ran into you, how about I buy you a warm drink.” The redhead offered, a smile pulling the corners of his mouth. Kuroko felt the ears underneath his hat redden.

“Okay.” He said with a small smile, his hands reaching up to hold onto his scarf. Akashi nodded slowly and turned to Midorima who didn’t look very pleased. When Akashi told him of his plans Midorima scowled and rolled his eyes. The male sighed and shook his head.

“Fine, I’ll see you later. But seriously Akashi, if you wanted someone to carry your stuff, you should have asked Murasakibara.” He said coldly before taking all the bags and leaving the the two shorter males alone. Kuroko felt a little bad but smiled faintly as Akashi turned his attention to him.

“Come Tetsuya, I know a superb little place just around the corner.” Akashi ushered Kuroko to follow him and together, they walked.

The silence between them seemed peaceful and healthy. However, Akashi continued to start talking.

“What were you gazing at so intently Tetsuya?” Asked the redhead calmly but slightly curiously while they walked together, close enough for their hands to be almost touching. Kuroko bit hisi lip as he thought of the ring and stared ahead.

“Nothing really interesting. I was questioning how people could possibly pay that kind of money for such small objects.” Kuroko said hastily, hoping Akashi wouldn’t ask any further about it specifically. He was lucky.

“Yes, I can see your point - but if someone puts their soul into making something beautiful and they love it themselves, I personally think no sum of money is great enough to equal the quality. Hence why we people are so fascinating. We can love something so very much that we feel nothing can equal it, that nothing would be able to buy that. That can go for happiness…” Akashi glanced at Kuroko with narrowed eyes as he smirked faintly.

“But also for love…” Kuroko’s heart skipped a beat as those words left the emperor’s lips and he hid his cheeks in his scarf because he was sure they would glow. Akashi himself, chuckled heartily and opened the door into a small but cute cafe. They took a seat and Akashi vanished to the counter to order for them, returning with a glass of steaming liquid. He placed it in front of Kuroko and took a seat opposite the male, crossing his legs as he watched bluenette.

“It’s hot white chocolate with vanilla essence, see if you like it. If you don’t I’ll happily finish it for you. It’s just that I heard you like vanilla.” Akashi smiled as he watched Kuroko tentatively lift up the steaming glass and smelled the solution, his insides warming as the soothing scent of vanilla and chocolate filled his nose. He took a steady sip after blowing over the surface of the liquid a couple of times and took in the rich flavours. He was immediately sold.

“This is amazing.” Uttered the small male astonished. Opposite him, Akashi beamed and sighed slightly, as if relieved. Kuroko slipped a small smile as he continued to sip heaven in a glass.

“I’m pleased.” Spoke the emperor while continuing to openly gaze at Kuroko with a certain unknown interest. The bluenette soon finished his beverage and yawned, feeling tired and warm inside. On the other side of their table, the other male chuckled lightly.

“Tetsuya.” Spoke Akashi abruptly, making the addressed male snap his head up at once and look at him with wide eyes. For once, the redhead laughed. It was a pleasant sound, like a perfect ringing bell and Kuroko blushed faintly. Only then did he realise he must have something on his face for in the same instant, Akashi’s hand extended and the male’s thumb placed in the right corner of his mouth, gently wiping away something - Kuroko assumed it to be some excess white chocolate. He blushed furiously nonetheless as the kind heterochromatic eyes glistened with triumph at his response.

“Actually, I’ve changed my mind. I’ll leave the matter to another day.” the redhead emperor got up from his seat and explained he was excusing himself to the bathroom, leaving Kuroko to stare at his empty glass with a mixed feeling of disappointment and curiosity.

He jumped when the phone in his pocket buzzed violently and he fished it out hastily, answering without checking the number.

“Kuroko Tetsuya speaking.”

 _“Ah, Tetsu-kun!”_ Kuroko immediately recognised it as Momoi from her cheery tone.

“Hello Momoi-san, how are you?”

 _“I’m fine! Looking forward to christmas with you guys. I’m returning home in a week.”_ Chirped the female on her side of the line. She continued.

 _“it's Akashi-kun’s birthday on the 20th… I was thinking everyone at Teiko could chip in on a birthday present this year… But I’m not sure what we should get him, you don’t know of anything do you?”_ Kuroko listened closely and wracked his brain slightly and answered slowly.

“No… Not really, sorry.”

 _“Ah, too bad. I’m sure I’ll come up with something!”_ She cheered. Kuroko watched Akashi return from the toilets meanwhile and their eyes met. Once again did Kuroko stare into those beautiful eyes. One golden and one crimson. He suddenly knew.

_“Actually Momoi-san, I think I just came up with the perfect idea…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of this chapter's content seems a little forced. Things have just been going wrong in my life at the minute. Not only has my dad been re-diagnosed with terminal cancer, I have to move because of it and leave the only friends I ever made behind. So yeah, that kinda sucks. 
> 
> I do really hope to continue this story though, I'm having a lot of fun writing it - even if I do run low on ideas sometimes.
> 
> anyway, see y'all around~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is a cleanfreak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but I sorta had fun writing this chapter, even if it was a little bit of a filler. I swear Akashi's birthday and Christmas are gonna come up soon! >_<

Aomine, will you please turn that off, it’s ridiculous noise.” Midorima scoffed as he glared from his sofa across to the sofa where Aomine held his speaker in his hands as it emitted pulsing trap music. Aomine lifted his head to look at Midorima and smirked, cupping his ear to indicate he couldn’t hear Midorima before pointing at the bandage covering the other side as if to say he couldn’t hear because of it.

Kise bit his lip while he entered the room with the christmas decorations, glancing from Aomine to Midorima. He too didn’t like the booming sound of Aomine’s choice of music but he tried to ignore it while Aomine cranked up the volume even more and instead he winced.

Murasakibara closely followed while holding a bag filled with his usual Umaibos. He whined loudly, but it drowned in the fierce drone of Aomine’s trap music and Midorima suddenly slammed his laptop closed, glaring at Aomine who pretended not to notice. Kise, who placed the box by the tree in the corner turned and caught Midorima’s eye, the forest green-haired shot him a glance which said enough for him; it was his job to get Aomine to turn the music off. Sighing, the blonde moved over behind Aomine and suddenly lunged, grabbing ahold of the speaker in his hand. Aomine of course, although not seeing it coming, used his spectacular reflex skills to quickly throw Kise over his shoulder by the arm. Kise whimpered loudly and his eyes narrowed while he cleanly landed on his feet and he dove for the speaker again, this time strangling up against Aomine while the darker skinned male held it away and he smirked as Kise who winced at the combination of the pulsating music and their uncomfortable position. Kise tried moving again but realised something was wrong and next second, he was on the floor with Aomine on top of him, eyes wide with triumph while he still held the speaker high up.

Abruptly, the music turned off and all faces turned to Kuroko who held the speaker in his hand calmly, having taken it right out of Aomine’s hand. Nothing happened -- And then Aomine cried out, getting off Kise suddenly and pointing at Kuroko.

“Tetsu, how long have you been here!?” Kuroko looked up at Aomine plainly.

“I’ve been here this entire time Aomine-kun.” Assured Kuroko with his usual straight face while he placed the speaker down on the coffee table next to him. Aomine blinked once and then sighed, sitting back down on the sofa while Kise grunted, standing back onto his feet.

Akashi entered shortly after, sliding off his jacket and placing it over the armrest of the sofa with a content sigh, his gaze upon Kuroko who still looked at Aomine and Kise. The blonde looked up incredulously at his boss however.

“Akashicchi, you're hanging out with us?” he asked amazed, his golden eyes wide with anticipation and slight excitement while rubbing his bruised arm - Aomine the cause. The emperor raised an eyebrow as he carefully rolled up his sleeves.

“Why yes, I thought I would take the rest of the day off to help around here. And it's a good thing I decided upon it as well…” The redhead gently traced a finger over the top of one of the cabinets.

Kuroko meanwhile looked up and he felt the air in the room tense when Akashi lifted up his finger to inspect and everyone's heart (apart from Kuroko's) sank when the male strictly clicked his tongue.

“Everyone is off work today - we are to spend this day cleaning and tidying this place up for Christmas.” Said the male, Kuroko shivering at the blazing, ordering heterochromatic eyes.

“But Akashicchi, what about those who-”

“I understand that this mess is mostly the responsibility of one or two individuals.” Akashi glanced at Aomine who stiffened.

“But we are all responsible for keeping this place in shape, I don't pay the ridiculously high rent for nothing.” Said Akashi strictly. Kise sighed and nodded.

Both Midorima and Murasakibara said nothing until Akashi's eyes fell upon the crumbs the purple haired giant. Kuroko wished to ask Akashi something. He opened his mouth to ask but a hand placed on his shoulder and he looked to see Kise.

“Listen Kurokocchi… I suggest you don't interfere with Akashi in this scenario.” Kuroko returned an indifferent gaze and tilted his head.

“Why is that?” Kise shook his head and pointed.

Akashi stared fixedly at Murasakibara.

“Atsushi, it's time to put the snack away. You're making a mess on the floor.” The redhead meanwhile continued to roll up his sleeves even more. Murasakibara pouted and shrugged after a short while.

“But why aka-chin. I don't wanna waste food!!!” He whined. What happened next, startled Kuroko Tetsuya. Murasakibara collapsed onto his knees, eyes wide with surprise, falling down to below Akashi's height.

“Why don't you get on your knees and eat your precious food off the floor, we don't want to waste it.” The sheer tone in Akashi's voice frightened the bluenette. Although Kise and Aomine both shivered and Midorima simply awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, Kuroko was well aware that they all feared it too. There was a nasty silence in which Kuroko wondered why Akashi had lashed out so badly, it wasn't like him. Had something happened.

“If anyone has any other objections, I would appreciate them to speak up now. If no objections are made, I will proceed to hand out tasks for each and every one of you.” The tone hadn't died yet out of Akashi's voice and Kuroko sighed softly, feeling his own heart speeding.

Either there was something going on with Akashi, or he was just really passionate about cleaning. As if already knowing what they had to do, everyone got up and bustled off to start their chores, even Murasakibara who proceeded to grumble under his breath though keeping quiet whenever passing Akashi. The emperor's eyes fell upon Kuroko and the bluenette immediately realised why he was so afraid. They overwhelmed him and he felt himself momentarily sway on the spot. Akashi meanwhile marched over to inspect the other's face, obviously thinking about something while staring at other.

“Tetsuya…” Spoke the redhead decisively while standing stationary in front of Kuroko.

“Whatever can we give you to do… Atsushi is on vacuuming, Daiki on cleaning windows, Ryouta on surface dusting and Shintarou on cleaning them…” Akashi bit his lip.

“Could I possibly entrust you with my office? You know it well by now, do you not?” Kuroko meekly nodded under the oppressing gaze of his boss and Akashi's lips pulled up into a smile while he lifted up a hand. Kuroko winced and moved away slightly to which Akashi chuckled and lightly placed it atop the bluenette’s hair, calmly running his fingers through the soft tresses.

“Don't wander too much, I will be checking later.” Kuroko bowed his head and received a nod of approval from Akashi before the boy headed off to the familiar office, where he closed the door and slid down against the door surface, his breath unsteady and his heartbeat wild - so Akashi Seijuurou was able to live up to his name of emperor..he was a dragon, a real dragon in human body...and what was he, Kuroko? A sheep maybe?

All Kuroko knew was that Akashi could devour  and overpower him any second and the thought of that unsettled Kuroko.

Nonetheless, the male got up and looked around. Akashi's office was very clean, even though he'd never spotted it before, he realised even the air was clean. Sighing, he realised that most the mess in the office was his own desk, which contained. a slight layer of dust and his keyboard on his laptop was slightly grimy.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at the thought of Akashi getting annoyed with that, but after what happened earlier, he couldn't rule it out…

The bluenette left the office after a short five minutes to find some cleaning materials among the mass of the headquarters.

There weren't too many doors for him to take so he just blindly opened them to glance at what was inside. He was pleased to find a small cleaning cabinet, possibly ownership of Furihata…

Soon enough, Kuroko returned to the office with all the essentials and he hummed lightly under his breath, pausing however when he saw a door at a jar and a strange light emitting from within the darkened room. He'd never noticed that door before, it looked like all the others. While biting his lip, Kuroko pondered to the inside of the room while slowly pacing over to it. He frowned, changed his mind and went to put the cleaning materials in the office, preparing to start dusting his desk. But once again, his mind wandered to the same room and after barely any work at all, the male was on his feet and off to the place, smiling when he noticed the door still open. He glanced around, took a deep breath when seeing no one and slipped inside, quietly pushing the door closed before turning and looking around.

From wooden floorboards to high ceiling, the rooms walls were covered with guns, a scene Kuroko had only seen in action movies. His jaw dropped while he stared around in awe at all the variety of not only handguns but also rifles… Were they all Akashi's?

Looking even further, Kuroko noticed a small door and he went through if, being greeted by a shooting room, probably for practice and he gazed at the targets, suppressing a shiver when he noticed one that was completely pulverized.

He shook his head and quickly returned to the gun room, telling himself he had to get out immediately before someone found him. He froze.

“Who left this open?” Asked a familiar voice outside, it was Midorima. The male popped his head inside and glanced around, immediately overlooking Kuroko.

Grumbling, the green haired closed the door and Kuroko sighed in relief. However, his joy didn't last long for next he heard a click of a lock.

Crap.

Kuroko strode over and rummaged with the door handle, finding he was locked in with horror. He bit his lip hard and rummaged some more, realising his attempts were futile.

He was stuck in a room full of guns, loaded or not, poor Kuroko was terrified. He shivered violently and tried to bonk on the door, realising the room had to be soundproof because of all the guns and his heart sank. This was bad…

* * *

 

Akashi nodded in approval at the sight of the cleaned living room. Though it wasn't up to the standard he'd like it, it was all he could expect from Ryouta and Shintarou who were both at least better at cleaning than Daiki, who had left nasty marks on the windows when cleaning… Even Atsushi could vacuum quite well after having done it numerous times before. The redhead sighed as he inspected the rooms carefully, leaving his office until last.

In all honesty, he knew his office didn't need cleaning at all, he kept it in shape himself, but he just wanted Tetsuya in a place where he could supervise him. Akashi didn't believe Kuroko was too immature to not be looked after, on the contrary, Daiki was the one that needed it the most… No, Akashi wanted to keep Kuroko Tetsuya close to him, especially while he was so on edge, he wanted the bluenette boy in his grasp more than ever. The emperor bit his lip while concealing a smirk, his legs carrying him to his office.

Upon opening the door however, Akashi found the room deserted and the male immediately knew that there was no one there… He also knew, that something wasn't right.

But how long had Kuroko been gone?

Ten minutes? Twenty minutes?

Akashi left the office again and his eyes darted around the hallway, considering all the oaths Kuroko might have taken. He wasn't going to be in the cleaning closet considering Akashi had seen all the materials and the only thing that could possibly strike the bluenette’s interest was something strange or mysterious - Akashi knew that the boy was very curious. He looked at all the doors recalling what was behind them. He found nothing until.

“Ah.” The emperor chuckled slightly when he heard it as well, confirming his suspicion. He walked over, the key already appearing out of his pocket and he calmly unlocked the door to the arms room. Upon opening the door, he found Kuroko stare at him with wide cerulean eyes and incredibly pale skin. 

“Akashi-kun.” He whispered softly.

“How long were you in there Tetsuya?” Asked the emperor, hiding his amusement. Kuroko looked at him slightly frightened.

“Shortly after you sent me to the office…” he admitted, to which Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“You were in there for two and a half hours?” Asked the male incredulously before understanding why Kuroko looked so shaken. Akashi was surprised when Kuroko suddenly ran into him, his hands grabbing onto the fabric of his shirt, still quivering.

“What were you doing in Shintarou’s room, Tetsuya?” Akashi pulled back and Kuroko answered softly.

“I was just curious, the door was open so I went and looked.” This time Akashi frowned.

“Was Shintarou in there himself?” Kuroko shook his head and Akashi frowned even harder. There was something very strange, in all the years he'd known Midorima Shintarou, he had learned that the green haired never left anything done half assed and there was no way he'd left the door open, not even by accident.

That meant, someone else had been inside there before Kuroko...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, apologies for any mistakes. I might have made more this chapter because I wrote it all on my phone.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas planning, sour attitudes, secret santa and hidden truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote two chapters and I thought I would publish them as one, so this is chapter is slightly longer - still only about 4,500 words but ah well. Hope you enjoy - I'm hoping the next chapter will finally be the christmas/birthday party chapter, which I hope is also longer than normal chapters :/
> 
> Also, I'm posting this now because I feel like it!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Jesus, I am beat as shit – what was Akashi’s problem with making me do the windows twice anyway?” An exhausted Aomine exclaimed as he sank down onto a sofa. Midorima, who was already seated on the sofa across from the dark haired shot the other a glare.

“I believe your slouching attitude brought Akashi to decide upon making us all work in the first place Aomine.” Without hesitation, Aomine sneered back at Midorima before closing his eyes.

Only moments later, Kuroko and Kise joined the them, Kise excited about the fact that the tree could finally be decorated without disturbance. With a grin, the male bustled over and fished through the card box of decoration, closely followed by Kuroko. The last time the bluenette had decorated a tree was at his parent’s house about two years ago, in his last couple of weeks of high school. Of course, Kise assumed Kuroko wanted to help and therefore dumped the mass of knotted lights into the smaller’s arms.

“ Kurokocchi~ You wouldn’t be the best and untangle those?”  Questioned the blonde, his honey eyes looking down at Kuroko with an irresistible expression. Kuroko however, dead-panned and dropped and glanced back at Kise emotionlessly.

“If Kise-kun wants untangled lights, he can do it himself.”  Kise blinked and his ears went red when Aomine snorted from the sofa, watching the other two by the tree.

“Get told Kise, do it yourself.” Kise muttered something under his breath and too the christmas lights from Kuroko’s arms, sitting down on the floor to untangle them while Kuroko examined some glass baubles when Aomine suddenly started talking loudly.

“Ah, Satsuki. How’s the job going?” All heads turned and Midorima motioned for Aomine to put on the speaker to which Aomine glowered.

“Hang on, can I call you back? Yeah, I’ll be right with you.” Aomine hung up and glared at a rather confused Midorima who realised that Aomine’s couldn’t take speaker calls on his old fashioned flip-phone. Kise laughed at that and Kuroko smiled faintly.

“Kise, lemme borrow your phone to call Satsuki.” Said Aomine as he ventured his eyes to the blonde who looked up from his sulking state with the lights still in his arms.

“Ah, okay…” Kuroko took Kise’s phone from the male and passed it to Aomine who sniggered faintly before dialling a number and lifting the phone to his ear.

“Yeah, it’s me. Everyone wants you on speaker so we gotta use Kise’s phone instead.” Aomine said before pressing the speaker button and everyone could listen in to the chirpy Momoi on the other side of the line.

 _“Is it on speaker? Hello everyone!”_ Came her gentle voice through the phone.

_“Wait, who am I talking to?”_

“Tetsu’s here, Kise’s also here… I think that’s it.”  Aomine smirked at Midorima who glared at him in return and the green haired cleared his throat.

“I am also present Momoi.” Stated the male sardonically at which Aomine rolled his eyes and Kise suppressed a giggle. Kuroko meanwhile stopped himself from shaking his head at the immature behaviour.

 _“Ah! Midorin. Great!~ Where’s Mukkun?”_ As if on cue, Murasakibara came through the of the room while holding a bottle of soda in his hand and silently sulking by puffing out his cheeks and carrying a heated expression.

“He just walked in Satsuki – looks pretty peeved if you ask me, so don’t start anything about food.” Said Aomine loudly at which Murasakibara shot him a loathing glare.

 _“Eeh?! What’s going on?”_ Momoi sounded curious and Kuroko only just noted the sound of a distant train in the background.

“Akashi made us clean the entire place – and he also ankle broke Murasakibara when he wouldn’t put away his snacks.”

“An honestly just move in my opinion – always slouching around and making a mess.”  Came Midorima’s distasteful comment at which Murasakibara growled faintly, popping the lid off of his soda and downing half the bottle with one swig.

 _“Hehe, I’m glad I wasn’t there. Anyways, I’ll get down to my reason for calling anyway. It’s concerning Akashi-kun’s birthday~”_ Even through the phone, the smile in her voice was audible. Kuroko’s heartbeat quickened a little bit when he thought of his conversation with Momoi earlier.

 _“So I have some great ideas for the 20_ _th_ _”_ Momoi started, to which Kuroko’s heart sank.

“Momoi-san.” He spoke meekly. Momoi paused on the other line to listen as Kuroko spoke.

“Akashi-kun’s already left… He said he won’t be back until Christmas eve.” Muttered Kuroko.

Akashi had told Kuroko shortly after having found him in the gun room. The emperor had taken the bluenette into his office and briefed Kuroko there over his plans. He had an urgent job concerning his father’s company which he couldn’t postpone and that he would be absent until the 24th – during which time he requested Kuroko to look after his office.

 _“Eh!? You have got to be kidding me!”_ Momoi sounded devastated at the news but Kuroko was surprised at how quick she regained herself.

 _“That does sort of explain why he asked me to do the following. Can you all listen closely – I don’t feel like having to repeat myself.”_ When Momoi was sure that the silence on the other side meant that they were all listening, she continued.

 _“Akashi wanted me to organise secret santa for you guys. Therefore, I wrote down all your names and randomly chose who would buy presents for who. I’ll text the name of the assigned person to each of you individually. Just know, they are in fact random – so there’s no favouritism or anything like that – and there’s a 300 limit on the present. It’s for the 24_ _th_ _– which brings me on to the next thing~”_ Momoi took a deep breath on her side.

 _“Seeing as we’re not celebrating Akashi’s birthday on the 20_ _th_ _, I’m thinking we should celebrate Christmas eve and his birthday in one – sound good?_

 _Anyway, I need all of you to make a deposit of 50 to 100 for his joint present.”_ There were some grunts – mainly from Aomine and Murasakibara.

 _“Oh god, that’s my train- I’ll talk to you all later!”_ The line died and all stared at the phone in a moments silence. Aomine tossed Kise his phone back eventually just ass it buzzed along with the phones of all the others. Kuroko looked at his phone and noticed a text from Momoi. He immediately knew what it was and he stored his phone away again. He noticed the tense atmosphere in the room while the other’s checked they had for secret santa. He smiled faintly and returned to the christmas decorations.

* * *

“I’m so hyped for Christmas Kurokocchi!” Cheered Kise at the bluenette’s side – and for once, Kuroko didn’t feel nearly as irritated at the other’s loudness. The truth was that he too looked forward to celebrating with everyone – with Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Momoi and with his best friend Aomine – and then there was Akashi… Kuroko was very excited about celebrating christmas with Akashi.

He murmured something as he ran a hand over his stomach, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach at the very  thought of the red haired emperor. Meanwhile Kise jubilantly proceeded to talk about all the things he wanted to do at the christmas party and he also started speaking about inviting his girlfriend to the occasion. Kuroko barely listened while the two walked. (Aomine had made Kise walk Kuroko home)

It took them another good 15 minutes walk before they arrived and Kise motioned Kuroko goodbye. Kuroko waved slightly and smiled faintly.

“See you tomorrow Kise-kun.”

“In a while Kurokocchi!~” Gushed the blonde before he turned and left.

Kuroko opened the door to his apartment and sighed slightly as he removed his shoes, coat, hat, scarf and gloves at the foyer before walking into his place slowly, sighing as he pulled out his phone only to see four messages. Two from Momoi, one from Aomine and one from an unknown number.

Kuroko opened the messages and went through Momoi’s first.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From: Momoi Satsuki_

_Subject: Secret Santa_

_Hiya Tetsu-kunnn! :3_

_The spirit of christmas has chosen you to be the secret santa of:_

_Murasakibara Atsushi. [Mukkun!]_

_You have a spending limit of 300 – have fun finding your present!!_

_Xxx Momoi_

Kuroko smiled faintly and mentally noted to go out in search for some ultra rare snacks for Murasakibara on one of his free days to come – he meanwhile proceeded to read Momoi’s next text.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From: Momoi Satsuki_

_Subject: 24_ _th_ _of December._

_Hiya again Tetsu-kun,_

_This is on a more serious note~_

_I hope you’re okay with the arrangements I made for Akashi’s birthday._

_Seeing as you know exactly what it is we should get him, I think it best for the two of us to go out to get it once I get back. If you want, we can go out and do your secret santa shopping at the same time~_

_I’m going to arrive back home tomorrow in the early afternoon by train so if you want, we can have lunch and the go into town afterwards, how does that sound?_

_Let me know as soon as you can._

_See ya x_

_Momoi_

Kuroko smiled faintly and nodded slowly without thinking before pressing the reply button and starting to type away.

_To: Momoi Satsuki_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: re: 24_ _th_ _of December_

_Dear Momoi-san,_

_Tomorrow sounds like a good idea, what time can I expect your train to arrive?_

_I’ll pick you up from the station if you don’t mind. I’ll hear from you soon._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Nodding again, the bluenette sent the email and went on to look at Aomine’s.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From: Aomine Daiki_

_Subject: Secret Satan_

_Yo tetsu,_

_Whod u get for secret santa?_

_i got midorima (or midorin!! As satsuki put it)  – what the shit am i supposed to get that guy anyway? got any ideas? u got any idea who has me? i rlly wanna know now._

_also, u got any idea what this present for Akashi is? i don’t rlly wanna give all my money away without knowing what i'm spending it on._

_see ya laters—_

Kuroko raised an eyebrow and immediately replied.

_To: Aomine Daiki_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: re: Secret Satan_

_Dear Aomine-kun,_

_Isn’t the whole point of this that you don’t know who everyone has? As for what to get Midorima-kun, I don’t think you should be asking me, I don’t really talk to him much – A gun maybe…_

_As for Akashi’s present – I have a vague suspicion I know what it is, it’s something of my choosing, but I’d rather not share with anyone else for the minute, so if you can just trust me then that would be great._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_P.S. I was wondering whether you did it on purpose, but you made a spelling error in your subject title._

Kuroko laughed lightly as he pressed send. He had meanwhile taken a seat on a chair in the kitchen before he opened the last email from the unknown number and he read through it quickly, his eyes widening.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From: Unknown Number_

_Subject: Good evening_

_Dear Tetsuya,_

_Satsuki was so kind as to share your number with me. I do hope it isn’t of any inconvenience to you that I message you via such methods; up until now, we have only talked face to face so simply e-mailing seems somewhat hollow – if you follow me._

_To get to the point: I wish to personally apologise for having to leave so suddenly. For some particular reason, I felt compelled to personally message you. I’m sure you understand and have told the others already._

_I hope you are doing well and I wish for you to know that even though there might be great distance between us, you are very welcome to message or call me via this number at any time – whether that would be at 3 in the morning or in the afternoon, I don’t mind._

_Although I am never one to criticise my own workloads, I have found it to recently get in my way of spending more time with Teiko and with you – therefore I do hope the new year might bring us some more opportunities to find some possibly fun things to do together with everyone as well as things to do together._

_If you have any other questions to ask me, please do not hesitate to email me or call me, as I stated previously._

_Sleep well Tetsuya._

_Sincerely,_

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Kuroko’s fingers trembled slightly as he re-read the email with excitement. He now had Akashi Seijuurou’s number and he was welcome to call any time!

Hastily, the bluenette went to reply to the message but he panicked slightly when someone called him and he picked up without looking who it was.

“Hello?”

 _“Good evening, Tetsuya.”_ Came the mellow tenor of Akashi Seijuurou, making poor Kuroko’s already frightened heart pause in awe momentarily.

“Akashi...kun…” A soft chuckled sounded from the other side and Kuroko couldn’t help but smile a little himself.

_“I wished to see whether you received my e-mail.”_

“I did, I actually just pressed the reply button.” Answered the bluenette quickly at which Akashi lightly laughed. Kuroko listened in closer and heard the whirring of traffic and the rattling of a car in the background.

“Where are you Akashi-kun?” Kuroko couldn’t help but ask.

 _“On my way to the south-coast. I have a business meeting early tomorrow morning.”_ Spoke Akashi calmly while kuroko absent-mindedly nodded, loving the sound of the other’s voice.

 _“Anyway Tetsuya, if you were about to reply to my e-mail, then there’s no need for me to call.”_ It took Kuroko a second to realise what the male had said and once again, he momentarily panicked.

“Wait, there’s no need to—“

 _“I’ll wait for your reply Tetsuya. Goodnight~”_ Kuroko let a pleasurable shiver run down his spine as Akashi purred his last words before the line cut off and Kuroko was left – slightly shaken by what had just happened. He quickly regained himself and looked back at his phone, determined to answer to Akashi’s message as quick as he could.

_To: Akashi-kun_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: re: Good evening_

_Dear Akashi-kun,_

_Thank you for your message and call – it is of no inconvenience to me whatsoever and I feel rather honoured that you are allowing me to contact you at any time._

_I’m doing alright, especially now that we’ve talked. I’m not going to deny that I was a little surprised at your sudden departure today…No matter; Momoi-san organised the secret santa for the 24_ _th_ _._

_I look forward to celebrating christmas with everyone this year – Although I most look forward to seeing Akashi-kun again soon…_

_Good night to you too._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kuroko got up from the kitchen chair and wandered over to the front door, double checking whether he had locked the door. After that, he traveled into his bedroom and changed into a pair of freshly washed pajamas before heading back to the kitchen to take his phone and shut off all the lights before heading to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and washed his face.

Once having done all of that and the bluenette had hoisted himself into bed and snuggled under the warm covers did the male glance over at his phone and he smiled with excitement when he noticed a reply, feeling even more excited when he found it was indeed Akashi again.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From: Akashi-kun_

_Subject: re: re: Good evening_

_Dear Tetsuya,_

_I am pleased to hear you are excited for this years celebrations – although I myself am not usually a particular fan of such occasions, I cannot help but find myself a tad thrilled by the idea of taking some time off work and spend it with my ‘family’ and with you._

_I too look forward to seeing you again Tetsuya. That brings me onto one notion. I personally feel and experience you as my equal; therefore, I would highly appreciate it if you could drop some of the formality and feel free to use a more personal name. – that is my request anyway._

_Once again, sleep well Tetsuya._

_Have a good night’s rest,_

_Akashi Seijuurou_

As if Akashi had cast a spell through his words, Kuroko felt his eyelids give way and slowly shut while he was so close to ressing the reply button. He really wanted to wish Akashi a good night as well, but he was fast asleep before he could even come close.

* * *

 

Startled, the male sat up when something knocked against the floor and bewildered, the male sat up in bed and looked around, confused and still half asleep. It took him several moments to realise where he was, and when he finally did, he looked over the edge of his bed to realise his phone had fallen on the floor.

With a sigh, Kuroko picked it up and started it, realising the message to Akashi was still open while he already had a notification from Momoi. He sighed and thought it better to text Akashi later, possibly after his meeting. Instead, he went to read Momoi’s.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Froom: Momoi Satsuki_

_Subject: Train Arrival_

_Tetsu-kuuunnnn!~_

_My train arrives at 12.41 on platform 3; is that okay?_

_I’ll see you there!_

Kuroko checked the time and noted he had another hour before he had to leave. Therefore, he decided to just take it easy and take a good long shower for once – he washed his hair (twice!) and stepped out of the shower feeling rather refreshed. He almost considered putting something a little more daring on when he reminded himself it was almost winter and that he was crazy. Therefore, he changed into some denim jeans and a comfortable sweater. He took a moment too look at himself in the mirror with a tiled head before he smiled softly, remembering Akashi was roughly the same height as him – for a single second, the bluenette could visualize the emperor standing next to him and looking at him affectionately.

With that thought in mind, Kuroko went into the kitchen to brew some tea when he noticed a pot of instant coffee he had once purchased when he’d had a friend over and he bit his lip, changing his mind and deciding to reach for it instead after putting the kettle on. He was going to prove Akashi he was capable of drinking coffee…

The male waited, still thinking over the redhead. When he finally came to whether or not to put sugar in his coffee, he paused, deciding he’d dare a sip without first. He tried.

Kuroko gagged fiercely and put the cup back down, immediately shoving a kilo of sugar and milk in with it before daring it again. It wasn’t until after he’d done that,that he realised that the taste of coffee wasn’t actually that bad… Maybe even pleasant, maybe with some molted chocolate – or hot chocolate with some coffee in it – white hot chocolate with coffee – or maybe white hot chocolate with vanilla—

Kuroko’s mouth watered at the memory of the beverage Akashi had bought for him, the redhead knew surprisingly well what Kuroko enjoyed. The bluenette’s mind wandered and bounced all over the place, but always returned to the one thought—Akashi…

“Mhm… Akashi-kun~” Kuroko smiled faintly while he went to rinse his cup. He felt very cheery and slightly hyper. He checked his phone and realised he still had an hour to get to the station but he didn’t care. He tidied after himself in the kitchen and bounced into the foyer, dressing himself accordingly to prevent dying of cold and he almost ran outside, welcoming the cool snow twirling from the heavens. After locking the door behind him, he dashed down the street, almost skipping the entire way to the station, but he didn’t care – Kuroko knew that no one would notice him anyway.

He was so excited to get to the station, that he ended up waiting on the station platform for approximately 23 minutes before Momoi’s train pulled in. When Momoi got off the train, Kuroko surprised her – not that that was difficult.

“Tetsu-kun? Are you okay?” Asked the female a little curious as she watched Kuroko’s jubilated expression. He seemed much to hyper.

“Yeah, I’m great! I think I might have a bad reaction to caffeine though.”  Kuroko said slowly while he took a moment to process his own behaviour. Upon hearing that, Momoi giggled faintly and sighed, patting Kuroko’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, show me the way to that place anyway. We can have lunch after – Midorin has already sent me the money through from everyone.” Momoi smiled brightly. Kuroko frowned.

“I don’t remember paying though…” Kuroko spoke slowly, while he thought about his back balance. Momoi laughed again.

“He just cut back some of your salary and used part of it to transfer to me instead – he assumed that you would have used your monthly pay to contribute to the present anyway.” The bluenette nodded slowly as it sunk in.

“Okay then, I’ll show you the way…”

* * *

 

“You were right Tetsu-kun, it’s so perfect for him!~”  Said Momoi as the two sat inside a lunch café of Momoi’s choice – Akashi’s present in a red velvet box on the table in between them. Momoi’s cheeks flushed.

“It would be so perfect if you were the one to give it to him and all that, after all, he does like you the most out of all of us.” Momoi gushed happily and Kuroko choked on his water before he looked up at the blossom haired.

“What do you mean Momoi-san?”

“Eh, you don’t know. I thought it was obvious based on the way he looks at you.”

“Momoi… You, Akashi and I haven’t been in the same room even once…” Momoi glanced at Kuroko before she started laughing heartily.

“I forgot, Himuro tells me everything in such detail that it’s almost like I’m there myself.” The female continued to chortle lightly while a waiter brought them all their food. The two ate in silence before Momoi continued to strike a new conversation.

“So what are you buying Mukkun?” She questioned, spiraling some food with her fork while gazing at Kuroko who ate indifferently and looked up with a blank face.

“I was thinking of finding some rare snacks or something like that.”  Suggested the bluenette to which Momoi nodded slowly.

“You know, this is going to sound tiring but, I think it would be better and more special if you made the food yourself Tetsu-kun~ Can you cook?” Kuroko blinked silently, the food on his fork falling back to his plate.

“I can make a mean hard-boiled egg.” He retorted making Momoi giggle and sigh.

“I guess so… The only person I know to be good at cooking is Himuro-kun…Mukkun is a really good chef too though!” She said going into thought while continuing to eat her lunch.

“Maybe some oriental snacks… Or some strange snacks from abroad that he can try out.”  Kuroko shrugged vaguely as he looked at his food – he felt he wasn’t that hungry anymore and instead, he yearned for hot chocolate again. His senses were silencing again and he felt a little bit sulky after draining so much energy being hyper.

“Tetsu-kun, are you okay?” Momoi’s concerned voice asked making Kuroko look up wide eyed. The boy nodded meekly and sighed, pushing the food away from him.

“Actually, I think I know what I should get Murasakibara-kun… Will you come?” Momoi raised an eyebrow before beaming and nodding her head.

* * *

 

“That was so brilliant Tetsu-kun. I’m sure he’ll love these!” Momoi grinned as Kuroko wheezed slightly. Buying a colossal box of chocolate Umaibos suddenly didn’t seem like a good idea.

“I had no idea these existed. They must be rare… The shopkeeper even said they only sell them in winter – Mukkun is gonna love it!” Momoi cheered as the two started walking back. The blossom haired eagerly talked about all her Christmas plans to Kuroko who kept having to gather all his strength to keep carrying the box.

“Ara, It’s Satsuki-chan~” Both paused and turned their heads, Kuroko stiffened when Haizaki’s cold grey eyes met with them as the male approached them, smoking a cigarette.

“Haven’t seen you in ages, still rocking the hot body” The corners of the male’s mouth twisted up into a sickly sadistic grin at which Momoi’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“What do you want Shougo…” She stated coldly, not bothering to address him with any honorifics. Haizaki snorted, picking up the same detail and he then proceeded to roll his eyes.

“Nothing, just looking. You shouldn’t be hanging around these parts of town alone y’know.” At that exact moment, the much taller man blew out smoke through his mouth and it wafted up Kuroko’s nose, making the male enter a coughing fit.

“I’m not a lone; Tetsu-kun is with me.” She said sternly at the exact same moment. Haizaki’s eyes trailed to Kuroko’s blue tresses and then down to the boy’s face before blinking twice.

“When did he get here?”

“I was here the whole time, and would you mind putting that cigarette out, it smells rather horrible.” Kuroko said as he wrinkled his nose and scrunched his eyebrows together. Haizaki shrugged and took another whiff from it before taking it and putting it out on Kuroko’s coat, leaving a nasty burn mark.

“That’s so rude Shougo!” Momoi snapped, her features contorted into a distrusting expression.

“Like I give a shit… Anyways Satsuki-chan, you still free for—“

“Oi, Satsuki.” All three looked up when Aomine approached them, his face dark as his narrowed eyes glared at Haizaki. The other male glanced at Aomine with a gleeful expression.

“Ah, Daiki. Come to join us have you? I was just talking to Satsuki-chan about her amazing-“

“Shut it.”  Retorted Aomine coldly and for the first time, Kuroko felt fear bubble up inside of him at the sight of his friend. The dark aura emitting from him sent a violent shiver down his spin and Kuroko bit his lip slightly. The intense stare down between Aomine and Haizaki seemed to last for hours even though the bluenette knew it could have barely been ten seconds before another voice, female, called Haizaki’s name.

“Shougo-kun! Are you ready to go?” Haizaki turned, sneering one final time at them and then doing the thing Kuroko hated the most – sliding his thumb past his lips while licking the end of it. He turned to walk off with the female, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. It wasn’t until they passed the corner that Aomine growled something and then lifted the box out of Kuroko’s arms.

“Come on…” He uttered coldly and Kuroko nodded while Momoi continued to watch where Haizaki and the girl had vanished.

“Satsuki, let’s go…”

“Don’t you think it was strange?” She asked, ignoring Aomine’s words.

“What is it Momoi-san?” Questioned the bluenette curiously.

“That was Ki-chan’s girlfriend…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems a little mellow for a crime fic at the minute what with Christmas and all that, but I'm hoping to change that in future chapters!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas ~part 1~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I swear!  
> Sorry if this chapter was a little delayed. :/  
> If you must know I have a very GOOD (bad) excuse!
> 
> I've started and finished watching all of Evangelion, including the current: 'You can (not)' trilogy. [Yes, that means I spent money actually buying the DVD's. I'm such a nerd...] <\--(And I didn't only do this because I ship KawoShin, but that piano scene, so beautiful... :0)
> 
> Also, I know this chapter is a little dodgy, but for what it's worth, it's a little longer!  
> I hope that I can get back into Kuroko no Basuke though - because I really want to keep going with this fic. I already have some more ideas for future chapters.  
> Next chapter should better be good.  
> I was planning on some AoKise and AkaKuro moments - Maybe MidoTaka but I'm not sure yet.  
> Anyways, I hope you can enjoy regardless of the crap content~
> 
> Enjoy

What was supposed to be slightly more than a week, ended up feeling like months to the poor Kuroko, whose heart could barely endure Akashi’s absence by the end of it. Of course, the two exchanged emails now and then, but because of the emperor’s busy schedule, these were rarely sent. Instead of letting himself get too down over the whole ordeal, the bluenette turned to calling Momoi and Kise over to help decorate his own home. The two gladly accepted.

On December 23rd, the three sat in the living room, Kise and Kuroko drinking coffee, the bluenette having actually grown addicted to the substance while Momoi indulged herself in a steaming cup of tea. Before each of them stood a piece of cake Momoi had baked. Both Kise and Kuroko pretended to like it whereas they both agreed it tasted a little dodgy - this, they of course would never say while Momoi was anywhere nearby. (She was particularly sensitive about her culinary skills)

“Your house looks so cheerful now Kurokocchi! I think the blue and silver aesthetic we decided upon really does suit you.” Grinned Kise while he took another sip from his coffee. Momoi and Kise started another debate about colours that suited everyone soon afterwards and Kuroko tuned out, pulling out his phone. He hid a gasp and instead, a heat settled in his stomach. Akashi had texted him once again. 

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From: Akashi-kun_

_Subject: December 24th_

_Dear Tetsuya,_

_My business on the east coast has now come to a close and I will be travelling back first thing in the morning. Tonight however, I promised to have dinner with the manager of a new project set up by my father’s company. If you wish, I am willing to call you after it’s ended. Let me know what you feel up to._

_It’s been quiet and almost tiring to work recently; I am therefore extremely grateful for this Christmas party. But the thing I wish to do the most is see you again Tetsuya, a simple week feels so incredibly long… Tomorrow evening, I will be home once more, I assume it to be about 6 before I am present but I’m sure we can wait just a little longer._

_Sincerely,_

_Akashi Seijuurou_

Excitedly and with trembling fingers, Kuroko replied.

_To: Akashi-kun_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: re: December 24th_

_Dear Akashi,_

_I am glad to hear you have successfully finished your work and that you are soon returning to all of us again. I am very excited for this party myself, it would be great to celebrate with all of you._

_Momoi-san and Kise-kun have just helped me decorate my own house and it looks really nice… I almost feel like I want to show you… Never mind, have a very safe journey home, I heard the snow is starting to pile up on the roads so be careful._  

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

As he pressed send, Momoi and Kise halted their conversation to look at their bluenette friend.

“Tetsu-kun?” asked Momoi with a tilted head.

“Are you okay Kurokocchi? Your face is bright red, do you have a fever?~” Kise leant in and pressed a cool hand against Kuroko’s forehead and the smiled when the penny dropped.

“What did he say?” Questioned Momoi who had also already picked up what was going on.

“What dID who say?”

“Akashicchi, you did get a text from him, right?” Questioned Kise with a raised eyebrow at which Kuroko slowly nodded.

“He says he’ll be there at six tomorrow.” Replied Kuroko at which the other two nodded.

“Oh, that’s good. I had arranged present opening for 7 and the food to be served at 6, so he’ll be in time for that!~” exclaimed the pinkhead jubilantly, clapping her hands together.

Kise suddenly put down his cup and started staring at Kuroko, who despite his calm demeanour seemed calm, felt incredibly self-conscious.

“Okay, it’s decided. We’re going shopping for clothes right now. You need better clothes for this party. You have to dress to impress.” Said Kise assuredly and Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

“Why Kise-kun, I don't like shopping…” Spoke Kuroko, suddenly feeling disgruntled. Momoi laughed and got up herself.

“I should really head back to HQ now. I’ll catch you two later maybe -- have fun~” Momoi left first but was shortly followed by a thrilled Kise Ryouta and a resisting, do-I-really-have-to-do-this Kuroko Tetsuya who, despite his best efforts, was no match against his hyper friend.

* * *

“Ooh, Kurokocchi! I think this would look so good on you!!” Kise chirped, holding up another stupid-in-Kuroko’s-opinion shirt which made the poor boy sigh once more. Even after three full hours of shopping, Kise seemed to not feel tired, his supply of energy seeming to never run low. Kuroko made a mental note to never offer the blonde another cup of coffee. Meanwhile, the bluenette had to endure the endless torture of: “Oh, this looks good, oh, this is pricy” and: “Kurokocchi, you look so cute!~”

But when Kuroko was close to tipping point and he turned to leave Kise, he grunted as he collided with someone and looking up, he saw the narrowed red eyes of a much taller man with a tanned skin similar to Aomine’s.

“Ah, Kinaki-kun.” Kise looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Kagami Taiga stand before him, holding some black jeans in his hand. Kuroko stood before him but it didn’t seem like Kagami had noticed the bluenette yet but Kise panicked, striding forwards and shoving Kuroko out the way, pushing him head first into the nearest rack of clothes and grinning.

“Kagami...kun, right?” The redhead nodded and rubbed the back of his neck; Kise quickly scrolled through his mind to think of something to say without making it sound forced.

“Look, I’m really sorry about the awkward situations from last time. I was really grateful that you helped me out though.” Kise said, trying to smile as realistically as possible. It seemed like Kagami bought it.

“Oh that’s okay, anything I can do to help. Is your leg okay now? “Asked the male calmly in his usual deep tone. Kise nodded and grinned.

“So you’re out for some Christmas shopping too I take it?” Kagami looked at the shirt Kise carried and he raised an eyebrow. The blonde meanwhile nodded at Kagami’s question.

“Yeah, I have a party tomorrow. What about you, do you have any plans?”

“Yeah, I’m working AT Christmas.” Spoke Kagami calmly at which Kise nodded in awe.

“That’s admirable, I could never work during a time like that…” An awkward silence befell the two before Kagami spoke once more.

“I’d better go, I promised to meet up with someone soon.” Kise smiled in response at that and nodded.

“Okay then, see you around Kagamicchi!~” Kagami stiffened at that and raised an eyebrow before pointing at the shirt Kise was holding.

“I don’t know what size you are, but I think that shirt might be slightly small on you…” Kise looked from Kagami to the shirt and he felt his ears go slightly pink and he huffed.

“Bye!~” He repeated making Kagami chuckle and head off. Once the male was out of earshot, Kise let out his contained sigh and knelt by the rack he had pushed Kuroko into and frowned.

“Sorry about that Kurokocchi… I couldn’t risk having him see you.” Murmured Kise seriously as Kuroko grunted something, rubbing his head slightly while Kise helped him get up.

“Who was that Kise-kun?” Asked Kuroko seriously, eyeing the blonde with a doubtful expression.

“I’ll be sure to tell you some other time Kurokocchi. I think we’d better go now though…” Murmured Kise as he headed off to pay for the clothes.

* * *

Upon the arrival of the 24th, Kuroko woke up much too early for his own liking. And instead of making himself useful and calling Momoi to offer to help with preparations or even tidy his own house, the bluenette male lay upon his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling with a strange hollow sensation. Sure, he always seemed emotionless, but for once, he truly felt that way as well. He felt… Lonely? It was the only way he could describe it and he had no idea what he was supposed to do about it or what it was that made him even feel that way. His thoughts drifted off to strange places, going through the previous days and the days before that. 

By the time noon arrived, Kuroko finally got up and made his way over to the living room, deciding to wrap Murasakibara’s present before five o’clock came around. Momoi had insisted everyone to be there at exactly five. And that they were to hand their presents to her so she could place them.

It was only absent-mindedly that Kuroko wrapped the giant’s present, his find still afloat with thoughts of basketball for some reason. Meanwhile, the male didn’t notice his phone had been shouting at him until it buzzed so much it fell off the coffee table he was sat at and it dropped into his lap.

Blinking, the bluenette picked up the phone, not having the time to check the number.

_“Tetsuya…”_ And with an immediate sigh, Kuroko’s heart lifted, the strange emptiness from earlier completely gone - replacing the void with a light floating sensation.

“A-Akashi-kun” The emperor chuckled on his side of the line at Kuroko’s breathless call and continued to speak.

_“I’m am off home now, I wanted to tell you like this - rather than via text.”_

Kuroko was at a loss for words as he listened to his boss utter those words and he eventually bit his lip.

“Then I’ll repeat my statement… Please be careful. I will see you tonight.”

_“Yes, I look forward to it Tetsuya. Goodbye.”_ Kuroko felt a heavy weight in his stomach and he frowned, running a hand over it and groaning when he realised he was hungry. Grumbling, the male satisfied his hunger before giving up and deciding to go out.

“Wow Momoi-san… You made something quite spectacular.” Spoke Kuroko with a small smile while he stared at the hallway, decorated with golden and green tinsel and bells, mistletoe hung in certain areas that Kuroko made sure to avoid.

Momoi, who was still determined to decorate the place even more, giggled cheerfully as she dropped the tinsel in her hands and instead strode over to take the present to Murasakibara from Kuroko and marching off with it into the living area which for some reason, was forbidden entry on Momoi’s watch.

“You’re early Tetsu-kun, in fact you’re the only other one here. Did you get your shopping done?” Asked Momoi chirpily while she continued to hang up tinsel carelessly, seeming to be a lot more interested in the bluenette. Kuroko nodded vaguely and rolled his eyes.

“Kise-kun did… But he shoved me into a clothes rack though. He started talking to this Kagami person… I wonder what the big deal was.” Murmured the male while he watched the blossom haired do her thing. Momoi disregarded her chore momentarily however to glance at the other with a slight frown.

“Kagami Taiga?”

The male shrugged and she sighed softly, finishing her decorating just as the door swung open and Kise waltzed through, closely followed by Aomine who occasionally glanced at the prancing male with a doubtful expression.

“Is something on your mind Aomine-kun?” Questioned the bluenette male as he seemed to pop up right beside Aomine. The taller man jumped but quickly adjusted himself before nodding.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing to worry about Tetsu…” Yet again did Aomine glance at Kise before grumbling something and heading for the living room in front of which dashed a jubilant Momoi, shaking her head.

“No one enters. Give me your secret Santa presents and I’ll be right back. No peeking!~” She stuck out her tongue, taking the boxes from the two males and vanishing behind the door. All three fell silent afterwards, giving each other strange looks. At the end of the hallway emerged a disgruntled Midorima, carrying a tiny package in his hand while in the other hand he carried an old looking katana in its case. Aomine raised an eyebrow at it, seemingly interested.

“The katana your lucky item or something?” Questioned the dark-skinned male curiously while glancing from the small wrapped package to the katana. Midorima looked up at Aomine as if he was crazy.

“Obviously not.” And with that he held up the small wrapped present. “This is my lucky item.” Aomine raised his other eyebrow in surprise, feeling rather baffled.

“So… The katana is a present?” Midorima rolled his eyes as if that was supposed to be obvious and with that, he marched past Aomine and into the living room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving a both startled Aomine, a confused Kise and a curious Kuroko. 

* * *

 

Murasakibara and Himuro joined the others ten minutes after five, Murasakibara looking disgruntled while his boyfriend looked rather pleased with himself.

Once all the presents were settled according to Momoi, she told them all to come in, Kuroko meanwhile being painfully conscious of a certain emperor’s absence. They all entered the room and made themselves comfortable while Momoi cheerfully moved in and around them, sorting more decorations and making the occasional phone call concerning what Kuroko assumed to be food reservations and orders.

He himself placed himself on the end of a sofa, Aomine on one side and the other side being like an empty void to the poor bluenette male who bit the inside of his cheek as the radio switched onto the holiday tune station in the background while the others chatted among themselves. Kuroko felt a little uncomfortable sitting there. On top of that, the clothes Kise had insisted he’d wear were new and a little tight, rubbing uncomfortably against his skin – Kuroko therefor couldn’t wait to get home and put on sweats and a jumper. Smiling faintly at the thought of his own comfortable bed, the male relaxed as Momoi silenced everyone.

“Okay!” Momoi said piped elatedly. Everyone’s heads turned to face her as she took her place in front of the Christmas tree.

“This is going to roughly be the plan for tonight~” She exclaimed before pulling out a small piece of paper on which she had obviously annotated her ideas.

“We’ll start with unwrapping the gifts upon Akashi-kun’s arrival. Food is afterwards and then we’ll bring in the cake and his birthday present!” The girl smiled as she timidly placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“What about Akashicchi’s secret Santa gift?”

“Already here, he prepared it way back and asked me to put it under the tree.” Smiled Momoi before continuing with her explanation.

“After that you’re all free to do as you wish~” At that the other’s nodded in agreement. All they had to do was wait for Akashi. And as if on command, the door swung open and Kuroko turned his head.

Without warning, his heart leaped through the ceiling with joy (not literally of course) and the boy was so tempted to dash across the room and greet that wonderfully beautiful face.

“Good evening everyone.” Akashi’s warm gaze scanned the room, pausing when they landed on Kuroko while the smile etched onto his lips widened. The others simply greeted in return, smiling themselves. Kuroko however, found himself absorbed by those mysterious heterochromatic eyes. So much so in fact, that he didn’t even notice the person behind the emperor, until the said moved.

“Yo~ This place looks awesome!” All eyes flickered to the newcomer while Akashi proceeded to remove his jacket and run a hand through his hair, removing the moisture and snow before shaking his head to rid himself of any remaining snow.

“Takao—“ Everyone was surprised to hear Midorima grunt it and Kise turned curiously.

“You know him Midorimacchi?” Questioned the blonde.

“Yo, Shin-chan!~” At that, Kuroko wasn’t the only one to slightly cringe and beside him, Aomine openly stated laughing as Midorima himself stiffened.

“I ran into Kazunari on the way and I decided to invite him over.” Chuckled Akashi as he pulled a chair over for Takao, who eagerly sat on it, still getting some strange looks from Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara who weren’t familiar with the male. Kuroko’s eyes only lingered on Akashi. Meanwhile Himuro and Momoi who sat together beside the purple giant, giggled together, as if they found something predominantly funny. Midorima sat in the chair beside Takao meanwhile, adjusting his glasses awkwardly while obviously avoiding contact with the male as the music continued in the background.

“Satsuki, I’m very impressed with how you have decided to display the festive season.” Akashi noted with a slight smile, finally sitting down in the only free seat in the room – that one being right beside Kuroko. And because Aomine sat at an angle, the space left on the sofa was small. Therefore, the emperor sat so close to Kuroko, that the bluenette could feel the heat of the other. But he found that he didn’t mind at all.

At the very mention of her name, Momoi got up while she nodded.

“Yup, and since you’re here now, we can begin secret Santa!” She danced around to the Christmas tree, randomly picking up a present. Of course, both Aomine, Kise and Kuroko all knew who it was from. That katana was undeniably Midorima’s, after having seen him walk past them with it. All three were surprised however when Momoi read the name of the addressed.

“Akashi-kun. Merry (nearly) Christmas!~” She danced and placed the katana in the male’s lap. Now that Kuroko could look at it properly, he realised how beautiful it was. The sheath was smooth and a deep mahogany with simple engraving around the ends. And from what Kuroko could see, he noticed a thin dragon, coiling around the top of the tsuba. Although Akashi didn’t draw it, he looked at it fondly, as if it brought back memories. Immediately, his eyes flickered to Shintarou.

“I see you’ve remembered… Even after all this time, Shintarou.” Midorima nodded curtly and once again adjusted his glasses. Momoi coughed and glared at Midorima, Kuroko wondered whether it was because he’d made it obvious who’s present Akashi had received or because the object in Akashi’s hands looked far more expensive than the 300 they had agreed on. Midorima and Akashi exchanged a glance – one Kuroko found a little peculiar. Nostalgia…

They continued. Next, Momoi ironically picked the present addressed to Midorima.

She gave it to him and then shot Aomine a glare which Kuroko caught as well. It looked like she was trying to say: _You’d better have put in some effort._

Aomine rolled his eyes slightly and closed them instead rolling his head back. As Kuroko turned his head, he watched Midorima’s eyes widen slightly. He looked down at the large unwrapped box in his arms.

“What a magnificent set.” Akashi commented as Kuroko craned his neck to see. Himuro and looked around his boyfriend who looked at the cookies that were strung in the tree.

In the green-haired’s lap lay a set of glass chess pieces; something Kuroko had only seen in advertising leaflets for collectors with prices he would have shuddered at. The bluenette had never seen such astonishment and appreciation in Midorima’s eyes and they flickered up to Akashi with a frown. The redhead smiled while Takao meanwhile leant in.

“Wow! They’re cool. I had no idea Shin-chan liked chess. That’s hilarious!” Midorima put the box down and muttered something under his breath while avoiding eye contact with Takao making both the male and Himuro on the sofa chuckle lightly. Kuroko turned his head to Akashi as the said smiled faintly. Momoi’s earlier glare seemed to have been for nothing. Maybe Aomine wasn’t so mean to Midorima after all. The bluenette stared at his best friend and smile with a new respect – even Aomine could be nice to people he didn’t usually get along with.

“Kise… Is your girlfriend still coming?” Asked Himuro suddenly from the sofa while he held Murasakibara’s free hand. Kise looked up in surprise before he grinned slightly.

“Yeah, she said she’s working but that she would give me a call when she’s free.” Grinned the blonde.

Kuroko smiled while he dared shoot another glance at Akashi and he felt his ears go as red as the emperor’s hair as he found the male looking at him. Amused by the smaller boy’s reaction, Akashi smirked faintly as Momoi picked up another present addressed to Aomine.

The darker haired finally sat up with open eyes.

Momoi placed the box in front of him and he assertively tore the paper from it and pulled the lid off, his eyes widening and lighting up in a way Kuroko had never seen before. It was amazing just to watch.

“Holy crap…” the male murmured as he pulled out the brand-new sports shoes. And from what Kuroko knew about sports shoes, he could tell they would look both good and fit Aomine well. On top of that, Kuroko knew that only one person in that room could have bought something so spectacular. Looking in the giver’s direction, Kuroko hid a smile when he saw their ears grow slightly pink as Aomine proceeded to inadvertently gawk at the pair of blue and white sneakers he held in his lap.

“These are way more than 300… How the fuck did anyone get them for less than that…” Aomine continued to mutter as Kuroko looked back at Akashi with a tilted head. The redhead was once again looking straight back at him. The bluenette male had barely any attention for anyone else.

The two stared carelessly at each other, the emperor with a faint smirk while Kuroko fought his blush.

He was unaware of Kise opening his present, he was unaware of Murasakibara loudly cheering when he unpacked his Umaibos. He was unaware of Himuro laughing at his boyfriend’s greedy fingers, stuffing his face with his presents. Kuroko was unaware of Takao starting conversation with an unwilling Midorima. All he had eyes for was the emperor Akashi Seijuurou, sitting so close beside him that a simple nudge from Aomine would be enough to connect their lips. But thank god did Aomine not do so.

It was only when Momoi placed a non-wrapped leather box in Kuroko’s hands that the boy finally broke eye contact with the emperor and looked down curiously, pushing his thumbs up against the lid.

Inside the box was a fine, long, slim shaped dagger, handle engraved with simple geometric patterns. Kuroko was convinced it was a restored antique and he took the dagger out of its velvet box with wide eyes, amazed at the beauty in the simplicity of the artefact. He gently touched the blade and winced when it cut into his skin.

A hand wrapped tightly around his wrist suddenly and Kuroko looked up, his wide eyes meeting with the broad heterochromatic eyes of Akashi. Whatever talk had been going on, halted as all eyes fell upon the two males, staring at one another with wide expressions. One in awe and the other in slight horror and incredulousness.

The distant ring of a doorbell made everyone look up.

“That’s the food!!” Momoi called as she got up.

“I’ve set up the other room to place all the food. If you’ll follow me!~” The female continued hurriedly as she bounced across the room. Soon to follow were Takao and Midorima, Himuro and Murasakibara, then Kise and lastly Aomine, who looked back.

“Don’t let the food get cold you two…”

Neither replied. Kuroko blushed when Aomine too left and placed the dagger back in the box. Akashi let go of his wrist and got up, smiling faintly.

“T-thank you Akashi-kun…”

Akashi’s eyes met Kuroko’s once more as the bluenette got up also, standing level with the emperor. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the bluenette.

“Tetsuya, I am convinced I spoke to you about formality. Please, call me Seijuurou…” Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat as Akashi’s minty breath slightly overwhelmed him.

“R-right. Let’s go—Seijuurou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evangelion is full of religious references etc...  
> Why do they not do Christmas? An NGE christmas OVA. I would watch the shit out of that...
> 
> ANYWAY--
> 
> See you next time - hopefully not an eternity.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kuroko is embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for this extremely delayed chapter.   
> On top of that, I actually had so much trouble writing it -- I rewrote some of it but I might change more.
> 
> Reasons for my problems with writing will be down below. Meanwhile, I hope you can enjoy this somewhat shit chapter. 
> 
> And I was also thinking of doing a bonus chapter soon, because I promised AoKise and put in none. So I'll throw that in as a bonus chapter next time~
> 
> Thanks.

Dinner, sadly, did not lift Kuroko Tetsuya’s spirits. The room Momoi had used as the dining room consisted of a large table in the centre of the room, filled to every of its four corners with plenty of food to feed a hungry orphanage, _twice!_

Everyone had their own plates and strung around the room, happily talking while another radio tuned in on the Christmas stations.

The reason the poor bluenette felt so tense wasn’t because of the slight awkwardness of spending Christmas with others for the first time in a while. No, that wasn’t it – Kuroko felt embarrassed and hyper aware of the heat of the male standing in close proximity to him.

Akashi and he stood in the nearest corner to the door, having joined the rest a little afterwards. And although the emperor had brought him some food from the table, the flavours didn’t quite register in the smaller male’s mind, who helplessly chewed on some rubbery chicken while staring at Akashi with his pale cerulean eyes, somewhere between eager and scared of what the redhead might do next.  

He was painfully self-conscious, that’s what his problem was. He could feel Akashi’s eyes not only look at his, but take in his full figure and the poor bluenette wasn’t used to that feeling. In response, he wanted to shy away and become the phantom he so often was. To be in the light for once made the male uncomfortable – however, he couldn’t move, not while he was so captured by Akashi’s gaze.

Suddenly, Kuroko’s breath hitched when he realised his thoughts had preoccupied him so much that he hadn’t noticed the emperor placing down his plate and leaning even closer to him. When he did realise, Kuroko’s cheeks flared scarlet and he tried to back away, confronted with the fact he couldn’t move anywhere, the wall blocking him from doing so. He was trapped.

“It’s nice to see you so close Tetsuya…” Murmured the male. The poor, already trembling with anxiety, bluenette boy was close to losing it when Akashi spoke to him in such a low tone, shivers running fast as antelopes down his spine at the purring, seductive edge within the others tenor.

“I missed you the most…” A smile played around the emperor’s mouth as Kuroko’s wide eyes stared back into the heterochromatic ones.

He couldn’t do it, he was at a loss for words. He had nowhere to run and no one to call for. He was trapped, face to face with Akashi Seijuurou, and the only thing that stood in between them, was the bluenette’s franticly beating heart.

Akashi was so close – so very close. His breath overwhelming Kuroko like it had done once before a little earlier.

 

“Tetsu-kun!!” It was Momoi who suddenly made Akashi look away from Kuroko, while he maintained the close distance.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” She asked nicely, avoiding her boss’s low growl with a bright smile as she suddenly pulled Kuroko along by the hand.

In all honesty, Kuroko was both glad, and disappointed by her presence. He was glad because he had thought his heart might fail him but he was disappointed and even slightly sad, because he didn’t get to stay with Akashi. With that beautiful redhead who always seemed to make him feel so—

“Tetsu-kun.” Momoi snapped a finger in his face and he blinked, regaining some sense of rationality and becoming indifferent once more.

The two were out in a small cupboard off the main room and Momoi stared at him, slightly worried looking. She then sighed and shook her head.

“Look, in case you hadn’t noticed, Akashi and you spent almost an hour staring at each other.” She stifled a small giggle before continuing.

“When we get back into the other room, I want you to give him his present. I have a slight feeling things might not end up the way I had originally planned.” Again, she giggled.

“But I’m not one to judge.” She then pulled out the small box.

“And also, I wanted you to do it like this.” Momoi smiled and then proceeded to demonstrate how she wanted Kuroko to give Akashi the present. He nodded, not really taking it in.

“I expect you to be able to do it.” She took Kuroko’s hand and placed the box in his palm. Kuroko meanwhile nodded helplessly, pulling the gift towards him and stuffing it into one of his pockets. And before the male knew it, his friend was gone, leaving him alone in the hallway.

When he returned to the room, he realised it to be a lot emptier. The only remaining people were Aomine, who still, somehow, had space for more food, Kise, who hid a smile every time Aomine stuffed something other down his face and Himuro and Takao, who seemed to be exchanging phone numbers while smirking like two children up to no good.

Akashi wasn’t there and Kuroko bit his lip, getting ready to turn and leave.

“Tetsu.” Aomine pronounced through a full mouth as he called the bluenette boy over. Kuroko sighed, complying. Even if he didn’t want to, he had an obligation as a friend. Kise chuckled as Aomine winced while he tried to swallow his mouthful. Kuroko noted Himuro and Takao leaving, sneaking them mischievous glances. Shivering, Kuroko instead turned to Aomine and Kise.

“You’re giving it right? The gift? Can you tell me now what the hell it is?” Aomine sighed, rubbing the back of his head. The smaller sighed, nodded and pulled out the box, quietly showing Kise and Aomine. Both of their eyes widened as they looked from the box up to Kuroko’s face. Kuroko was slightly surprised when both of them started laughing.

“Is it a bad gift?” The bluenette asked, confused by the reaction of his friends.

“Not at all Kurokocchi, it’s perfect. That’s exactly why.” Kise proclaimed throughout his sniggers and Aomine nodded slowly.

“Ah man, I wanna see this. Wonder what Akashi’ll say.” Aomine snorted, striding over to the door with Kise. He turned though.

“Come on Tetsu, can’t keep him waiting.” The male stuck out his tongue and Kuroko felt his ears heat up as he muttered something incoherent behind the males. The bluenette was certain that Aomine must have had some form of alcohol or some other weird food for him to be that way… Unless…

Back by the normal room, Kuroko halted momentarily, holding the box back in his hand and taking a deep breath. His two friends glanced back.

“You gonna be okay Kurokocchi?” Asked the blonde one with a faint smile.

“Yes, please give me a moment.” Gasped Kuroko, who despite not being in the same room, could feel Akashi’s presence through the door in front of him. Aomine rolled his eyes but Kise smiled kindly, seemingly understanding how Kuroko felt.

“Okay, we’ll be inside.” Smiled Kise as he pushed Aomine inside.

“Hey don’t push me.”

“There’s beer inside.”

“Where!?” 

* * *

 

Kuroko took several more deep breaths, before he too, followed into the room, holding onto his present tightly. He was greeted by Akashi’s back. The redhead was talking to Takao and Midorima. Kuroko looked down at his feet as he shuffled forward, feeling eyes venture to him. Takao and Midorima fell silent and Akashi’s head turned. He almost looked a little surprised as he turned, giving Kuroko his full attention.

Once again, the boy knew not what to say.

But he had to say something. This was all for Akashi after all. He had to give the present but he had to say something too. He _had_ to. And with that, the bluenette gathered all of his courage and looked Akashi up in the eyes, already parting his lips as he turned the opening box in his hand to the redhead, showing him the ring.

“Happy birthday… Seijuurou.” He said in his loudest, most confident voice.

 It was dead silent. All eyes were upon Akashi and Kuroko, who stood eye in eye, the birthday present in between them, and Kuroko’s words still hanging in the air.

That was when Takao lost it, closely followed by Himuro. Both did their very best to contain their inexplicit laughter. Aomine was smirking and Kise smiling kindly. Even Midorima hid a small smile while Momoi in the corner was – what you would call – gushing, or fangirling while Murasakibara was being – well, Murasakibara.

Kuroko looked around confused, his cheeks lighting up. What was going on? He didn’t understand. He turned back to Akashi for help. The redhead’s eyes were narrowed while he looked from the ring back up into Kuroko’s eyes. Doing the same, the male tried to understand what was so funny. From Akashi, Kuroko looked at the ring in his hands. Akashi. Ring. Akashi…Ring…

And that was when he realised, his cheeks and ears exploded into a fiery red colour and everyone else finally let go of their containment and started properly laughing, snorting and giggling. Kuroko felt himself sink into the ground while he looked down, only daring to look at Akashi who still looked back at him with an expression Kuroko’s couldn’t quite figure out.

 “Oh man, you have no idea how hard that was!” Takao was the first one to exclaim.

“I wasn’t going to say it.” Himuro gushed, giggling violently.

Aomine choked on his beer from laughing making even more of a ruckus. Kuroko couldn’t bear it much longer, the embarrassment. But it got worse when Murasakibara suddenly looked up.

“Ara!!~ Are Kuro-chin and Aka-chin getting married!?~” Both Himuro and Takao shrieked with laughter at that and even Akashi smiled, eyes still upon the bluenette, who by that point, wanted to vanish within the depths of the earth.

“Shhh!~” It was Momoi that finally got them all to quieten down, after she herself had stopped giggling non-stop of course.

“I want to see the response.” She gushed, grinning from ear to ear as she watched one of her closest friends and her boss together, staring into one another’s eyes.

Akashi slowly hung his head, seeming to take his time answering. Kuroko wondered if the emperor did that on purpose, to bring everyone to the edge of their seat for the big climax. The male then smiled kindly at Kuroko who felt the redness in his face being caused for a different reason while his heart skipped another beat.

The ring in the box was lifted out of Kuroko’s palm and slipped onto the male’s finger. Akashi placed it on the middle finger of his right hand. He then smirked as he looked back at Kuroko.

“What is it Tetsuya? You seem disappointed.” The redhead teased while everyone continued to watch in awe.

“If you’re wondering.” Akashi at this point, grinned from ear to ear while he took Kuroko’s gaze to the ring finger of his left hand.

“I’m keeping that one free for the real thing.” Cerulean eyes met the heterochromatic once more and the owner of the latter winked, making Kuroko look down, bringing his hands up to cover his face as Momoi suddenly squealed and jumped up while Himuro and Takao continued to laugh hysterically.

* * *

 

 Whatever happened after that had left Kuroko Tetsuya in a daze. He vaguely recalled alcohol being dished out carelessly and subconsciously making merry with all his friends. Playing stupid games and finding himself shoot constant glances at Akashi Seijuurou. And by the time 11 o’clock arrived, people were dispersing and saying their goodbyes. First were Himuro and Murasakibara and Himuro, then Midorima together with Takao, then Momoi followed by Kise and Aomine and finally Akashi and Kuroko.

The redhead was locking the building while Kuroko stared down the street, the ground covered with a thick layer of snow.

 Kuroko smiled faintly and turned around so he could face the male properly.

“Thank you so much for the party Akashi-kun.” Akashi clicked his tongue and Kuroko tilted his head.

“I understand it may take some time, but remember what I told you.” The bluenette didn’t quite understand what Akashi meant until it suddenly clicked.

“R-right… Anyway, thank you so much for your gifts and the good time.”

“Of course Tetsuya, and I should thank you for your unique and lovely gift, I do adore it quite a lot.” At that, the emperor gazed at the ring on his finger.

“I must apologise for the behaviour of the others however, it was rude of them to put you on the spot like that. I admire your bravery for staying your ground Tetsuya.” Kuroko nodded.

“I guess this means goodnight.”

“What are you talking about? You claimed you wanted me to see your decorated house. I was prepared to walk you home.” The bluenette internally yelped, worrying his unsteadying heartbeat might be audible to the sly redhead who happily watched the other.

“Alright then…” The words came out before he could stop them. And with every step he took from there, he felt more self-conscious under the stare of the other.

It was incredibly cold and Kuroko suddenly shuddered, regretting not bringing his scarf. He abruptly jumped when one suddenly wrapped itself around his neck. It was a deep, warming red. Kuroko looked around to see Akashi. The redhead chuckled.

“Blue usually looks good on you, but red suits you better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading the entire chapter despite it's slight lacking spark. In the end Kuroko really only got more and more embarrassed didn't he?
> 
> So, my reasoning for delayed updates... I know I don't have to share these or anything, but I feel somewhat comfortable doing so, and I feel like I sorta owe it to you as a reader too, so here goes:
> 
> A lot of things have been happening to me recently which are heavily influencing my emotional instability.  
> A few of those things are that my dad has cancer and was recently rushed to hospital because of kidney failure.   
> I also have to move away from the place where I have all my best friends and I also have to leave my girlfriend...
> 
> Meanwhile, a lot more things are building up emotions inside of me and sometimes I go through major episodes of depression and existential sadness.
> 
>  
> 
> There you have it, a little bit of insight into my life :)
> 
> I do apologise for this delayed/dodgy chapter. I have 0 confidence at the minute, but thank you so much for all the lovely support and comments. You guys really do inspire me to keep writing and I hope to be back with another chapter soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter/ AoKise [as promised]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter I promised. This is fairly mild AoKise (Aomine acting like a big brother.)  
> It's simple, but I promise to add in more AoKise in future chapters. (Good thing I thought out some sideplot for them two)  
> Next chapter is going to be AkaKuro again. 
> 
> Thank you~

Kise took in the cold winter air. He was quite tired after his evening of making merry. The card with money for shopping was placed securely in his pocket. Shopping was fun and he was grateful for the gift, but it didn’t really interest him at all. For some reason, the blonde male felt rather down upon Christmas eve. Of course, he would never show anyone that side of himself. It was weak, and no way was he going to admit to his feelings in front of anyone at Teiko – no matter how much of a family they were. And even though he was down, the male couldn’t even explain what it was. He had no reason to feel so glum. A cough protruded from his throat as he sighed, checking his watch for the time once more. He’d left the building along with Aomine and Momoi about 10 minutes ago and Aomine and Momoi had gone their own way. Now, he stood alone in the snowed roads, wondering what the fuck he was doing. Sighing, he walked along quietly, pulling out his phone and seeking his girlfriend’s number with a small smile. The blonde felt really good about his relationship with her; he liked her and she liked him. They had been together for almost a year and Kise was confident it would last for much longer. He therefore smiled when he found her profile image accompanied by her number. Without even thinking twice about it, he called.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, it’s me~” the male smiled at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice.

 _“Oh… So it is.”_ She replied curtly, seeming to shush someone in the background.

Kise smiled faintly.

“Is that Kiyoko, you still at work then?” The male asked quietly.

_“Uh, yeah.. Surrrrreeee… Look Ryouta, I’m sorta busy, what do you want?”_

“I just wanted to let you know I’m going home now. If you wanna come by after work then please do. If not, merry early Christmas.” Kise chuckled lightly.

 _“I thought I told you not to call me for silly stuff like this Ryouta… God—don’t call unless it’s important OK?”_ Kise’s previous smile turned into a frown as the line was suddenly cut and the male was left standing in the snow with a crestfallen expression. Had his girlfriend always sounded so… stuck-up? The blonde flicked through his memories with her. No, she’d been perfectly nice and polite to him, always smiling at his jokes and giggling whenever he made a fool of himself. Why was she suddenly so snooty to him? The male didn’t understand.

Sure, all those questions bobbed around in the back of his mind, but the most relevant thing to him had been that one groan at the end of the phone call. Although faint, Kise just picked it up. And it wasn’t just any groan. It had been a man’s groan.

The hair on Kise’s back prickled uncomfortably. Was his girlfriend cheating on him?  Wait, what did she work as again… A shop attendant? Or was it an assistant? Kise couldn’t remember. Despite being a nice girl, she’d been a job hopper and by the time Kise had gotten used to her having one job, she’d already moved onto the next. An unexpected snarl came from the male’s throat, so ferocious that he even scared himself. Was that why he’d been feeling so down?

The male’s feet carried him into the nearby park, abandoned like the previous streets. Shuddering, he moved over to a bench and shoved the snow off, sitting down on the icy cold seat without even thinking straight. Groaning again, he huddled over, placing his face in his knees while he pulled in his hands, tucking them close to his chest. And before he knew it, he was crying.

“For f-fucks sake.” He cursed through his tears, feeling them burn his cold cheeks. Why did it all have to happen on Christmas eve. Wasn’t Christmas supposed to be a time of joy, of celebration, of happiness? Then why the fuck was he so upset, why the fuck was his girlfriend cheating on him!? Who even was this other guy!? Kise slammed a fist onto his knee.

“Oi, that you Kise?” A deep husky voice called. Kise recognised that voice, even without having to look. It was impossible not to forget who that voice belonged to.

Looking up, Kise swiftly wiped the tears from his cheek and rubbed his eyes. If there was one guy he knew wouldn’t know what to do with emotional moments, it was Aomine Daiki. Sighing, Kise put on a grin, knowing it would be the only thing to keep Aomine from asking too much.

“Yo Aominecchi, you okay?” The blonde watched the darker haired approach as he parked his motorcycle outside the park. How had he not heard that noisy monster? Groaning internally, he sat back up straight as Aomine pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“You want one?” He asked, eyeing Kise as he stood by the blonde’s bench. In all honesty, Kise hated smoking, it smelled horrible and it was bad for his lunges. He was about to tell Aomine off when he found himself stunned by his own reply.

“Yeah, why not. Gimme one too~” Even Aomine seemed surprised but let Kise take one from the box, holding it out for Aomine to light. It wasn’t like Kise hadn’t smoked, he just usually didn’t. He could spend all that money on other things, rather than expensive cigarettes.

“What the hell are you sitting out in the snow for?” Asked Aomine as he stuffed the lighter and cigarette box back in his coat pocket, inhaling and then exhaling smoke from his nose and mouth.

Kise shrugged.

“Nothing much. The air is nice and I thought I’d go for a walk.” From the corner of his eye, the blonde watched the taller, still standing male nod slowly as he took another whiff from his cigarette. Kise sighed and took a whiff from his own.

“What about you Aominecchi?” Asked Kise curiously.

“Eh, I was actually going to ask if you wanted a lift and all that shit. But if you’d rather walk then that’s fine by me too. I was planning on going to the club afterwards. Maybe you wanna come. I dunno… Whatever.” Aomine stared ahead while he continued to smoke. Kise smiled faintly and chuckled.

“I think I want to go home, but if you want to give me a ride, I won’t decline.” Sighing, Kise sat back slightly, looking at the back of his friend.

Aomine turned his head at the same minute and frowned.

“Kise… Are you alright?” Kise cursed, how had Aomine picked that up. Did he let his guard slip, did he sound sad?

“What do you mean?” He asked, trying to sound confused or at least innocent. Aomine scoffed as he finished his cigarette, dropping it in the snow.

A silence fell between them as Aomine took in the other’s expression, trying to figure out what went on behind that obnoxious mask of his friend. He then sighed and turned back.

“Thanks for the secret santa. They were really cool.” Kise blinked, surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere. He then stuttered.

“Oh, o-of course! A-anytime Aominecchi.”

“You seriously have no idea how much it meant. Those shoes are designer and good quality…” Aomine finally sat down next to Kise, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it.

“Anything for the guy I admire.” Kise chuckled faintly. Aomine turned and raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, It’s because of you that I initially joined Teiko. I saw you fight in this badass leather jacket and I thought:  What an awesome guy. I bet he must live an awesome life.” Kise smiled faintly as he glanced at Aomine who watched him curiously. He felt a slight blush creep up from his neck when he realised how close the male’s face was to his.

“Say… Are you sure you’re okay? You seem a little bit flustered…” Kise choked in the smoke and started violently coughing. Why did that idiot have to suddenly revert back to the old subject? He felt Aomine’s large hand pat his back.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine Aominecchi. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kise said, clearing his throat once more.

What happened next however, scared Kise Ryouta out of his living daylight. Aomine’s thumb was suddenly on his cheek, wiping away something. When he pulled away, Kise’s eyes looked up to meet with the deep pools of the other while he stared back into the blonde’s honey golden eyes.

“You’re only fooling yourself Kise… Your tears tell me you’re lying.” The blonde suddenly got up, swatting Aomine’s hand away as he wiped the rest of the tears he must have earlier missed.

“Just leave it, it’s nothing that concerns you. So stay out of it.” The male snapped aggressively at which Aomine growled.

“We’re partners… What’s so hard about admitting your feelings you idiot?”

“You don’t understand.” Kise spat, spitting out his cigarette and glowering at Aomine. The other didn’t seem impressed.

“Then explain.” Said the male calmly, staring back at Kise coolly, leaving the blonde feeling exhausted.

“Not now.” Sighed Kise as he turned his back to Aomine. He was already walking away when someone grabbed his hand. Of course, the only other person there was Aomine and Kise let himself be turned around by the other male who was on his feet once more.

“Look Kise.” Aomine said strictly, getting slightly annoyed by the other’s lack of response.

“Look at me when I talk to you Kise Ryouta.” Finally the honey eyes ventured up to meet his.

“Now’s not the time to act tough okay? If something’s bothering you, then spell it out for me. I’m not going to waste my time trying to figure it out, either you tell me or I beat it out of you.” Aomine said, the veins in his neck pulsing. Kise shivered faintly, his eyes widening slightly.

And once again did the tears well up in his eyes. The poor male felt embarrassed and humiliated, but this time he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Aomine groaned slightly and looked away awkwardly while tentatively wrapping an arm around the male’s neck, pulling Kise face into the crook of his neck. Kise sobbed silently, his arms dangling beside his body limply. They stood like that for a long while before Kise finally managed to pronounce his thoughts.

“I… I think she’s cheating on me…” Kise spluttered, feeling another wave of tears coming on.

Aomine rubbed the back of the blonde’s neck, nodding slowly.

“I… I really thought we had something… I was so happy… Did I do something wrong? Did I mess up somewhere. I just don’t understand!” The wave overflowed and another stream of tears protruded from his eyes, traveling down his cheeks and onto the fabric of Aomine’s coat.

“These things happen dude… You can be sad about them, but you gotta move on in the end… You’re a strong guy so I know you’ll be able to do it.” Kise nodded, knowing that what Aomine was saying was correct – that he did have to move on. Perhaps move away from relationships and focus on what he enjoyed: work and shopping. But he enjoyed relationships too… Making romantic gestures, kissing, cuddling, going out together, laughing, talking… All of it… Even the sex when it came along. Kise loved being in love. And finding someone who felt the same way was one of the best things that had ever happened in his life… But most things come to an end. And for his relationship with his girlfriend, it sadly did look like the end was in sight.

“Y-you’re right…” Kise grumbled, pulling back from the other’s shoulder and wiping his face.

“Course I am, I’m always right. The only one who can beat me is me after all.” Aomine grinned stupidly making Kise laugh. Perhaps Aomine was more understanding that he had thought. Thinking about it, Aomine did seem like an older brother type figure. The idea of that made him smile faintly.

“Hey, I got an idea.” The tanned male nudged Kise in the ribs.

“Why don’t you and I play some late night one-on-one. The courts are close by your place.” Aomine grinned, rubbing the back of his head, messing up his hair even more. Kise, who despite feeling incredibly down, felt slightly better and comforted by the company of the other. Aomine truly was a good guy. Yes, he was stupid, he was an idiot, he was a pervert on occasions, but Kise thought that in the end, that made him into a really great guy with a big heart.

“Okay, but don’t expect me to go easy on you!~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone that commented last chapter, your words really did help me feel better. Although things are still pretty hectic, they're starting to settle a little bit.
> 
> But thank so very much for all your lovely words, they brought a smile to my face and made my day. It may seem a little tedious, but positive words really do make me feel better and I'm so honoured to have such nice people read, vote and comment on this humble fanfiction of mine. 
> 
> Thank you~


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is struggling with his feelings and insight is given upon Akashi's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So uhm... It's been a while. I took a break from writing, because I was too tired and overwhelmed to produce anything good. Therefore, I now apologize in case I seem a little rusty. I hope to get back into writing because I have missed it a lot.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you can enjoy.

Kuroko grumbled and turned under the warm covers of his bed, sighing as he realised there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep again. 

Of course, he had dreamed of Akashi. Who else could he dream of these days. It was almost as exciting in his dreams as it was in real life to see the redhead close to him. The bluenette shook his head. He was wrong. Nothing could beat Akashi in real life. His soothing glance and mellow words. His thrilling innuendos but also his warm breath. Akashi… Kuroko groaned as the thought of the redhead’s breath in his neck, warmed his stomach and awoke the butterflies in the pit of it. It felt like Akashi’s breath was actually there and Kuroko giggled lightly at the tickling feeling he imagined there to be. It felt so real, so vivid. Kuroko kind of liked it. 

“Tetsuya…” A soft voice breathed in his ear and then proceeded to groan. Kuroko yelped. Was he still dreaming? He didn’t think he was, the butterflies in his stomach were starting to become painful. The male dared to turn his head and he nearly shrieked at the brush of red hair and the open red eye that stared back at him, narrowed, by which Kuroko knew that the male was smiling, despite not being able to see his lips.

“A-Akashi-kun!” Kuroko peeped, his voice failing him as he gaped at the sight of the other. He realised with a shock that they were sharing a bed. Akashi Seijuurou, emperor of Teiko was in his bed, smiling at him… Kuroko felt the blood rushing to his head as he twisted his whole body around to face Akashi, still startled by the suddenness of it all. 

“Am...Am I dreaming?” Kuroko dared to ask, his lips parted with surprise. Akashi chuckled softly and raised a hand to move a lock of the other male’s teal hair, a slick smile staying put. 

“Even better, Tetsuya. This is real.” He breathed softly, both heterochromatic eyes narrowing as a smirk played around his mouth. 

“But why...Akashi-kun, what are you doing in my bed?” Kuroko breathed, and despite looking somewhat calm, the emotional rollercoaster of confused and romantic feelings was going wild. Again, the emperor chuckled and suddenly got up, swinging his legs off the bed. 

“If you must know, it ended up being rather late by the time we finished talking last night. You insisted I stayed and so I did, after all…” Akashi threw his head back and looked back at the bluenette.

“You are my favourite.” Akashi winked as he got up. Kuroko did his best to not flip out. swallowing the oncoming lump in his throat, he got up too, admiring Akashi’s well toned back. Wait? Had akashi slept in his bed with no shirt on? Kuroko looked down and sighed with relief as he realised he had had the decency to wear a shirt along with his pants. Grumbling, he swung his legs out of bed and sat at the end of it while he watched Akashi bustle around the room. The redhead seemed at home, comfortably inspecting the wardrobe and lights. Without warning, the male turned to face Kuroko once more. 

“Tetsuya, would you mind if I examined your wardrobe.” Kuroko nodded helplessly, letting the male pull open the doors to his closet. Akashi hummed appreciatively as he looked around and trailed his hand among the clothes. 

“I like your style Tetsuya. Minimalistic, just the way I like it.” the male said smiling while he pulled out white trousers and a light blue button up shirt. 

“Will you let me dress you?” Akashi asked calmly. Poor Kuroko could only nod, still completely dazed from the sudden development. The other male clapped his hands together enthusiastically as he started looking through more of his stuff. Watching him, the bluenette felt himself go into a trance as the muscles on Akashi’s back flexed while he reached for one of the higher shelves. Taking in the whole picture, Kuroko felt his eyes slowly trail downwards. From the shoulders, down the back, taking in the perfect waist and Akashi’s ass. Suddenly, Kuroko slapped himself, covering his eyes in the process, shuddering as he realised it was too late; he couldn’t get the sight out of his head anymore. 

“Tetsuya?” Kuroko nearly yelped again as Akashi addressed him. Sitting back up straight the bluenette looked at the other male who gazed at him affectionately. 

“Could you do me a favour and clean up, there’s a long day to come. “ The male said calmly and once again, Kuroko found himself obeying the emperor’s words, taking the pair of underwear that the redhead held out for him, blushing. He staggered over to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

* * *

The heat of the shower felt good on Kuroko’s skin. Despite having a warm bed, the male quickly got cold after walking to the bathroom. Grumbling, he turned and splashed his face with warm water, trying not to think too much about the fact that he’d shared a bed with another man… What made it worse was that it was someone that made his heart beat. Someone he loved… Wait…

He loved Akashi?

Kuroko looked down at his feet, water still pitter pattering onto his back and his neck after he’d turned around. He slid a hand over his chest, feeling his heart.

Yes, he must love Akashi. And it wasn’t like the love he felt for his parents, or the love he had once felt for psychology… It was a different type of love, but it was definitely love. Why else would his heart beat so rapidly at the thought of the redhead, lying beside him. How long had he loved Akashi though? Why else did he feel so embarrassed when he did something silly or even stupid in front of the emperor. He loved Akashi. 

He loved his voice, his eyes, his smile… His body. Yeah, he definitely loved Akashi Seijuurou, like he had loved no other before. Smiling to himself, kuroko opened and closed his hands, watching them do so while he went through his thoughts once more. 

By the time he turned the tap off, he had made up his mind. He would tell the redhead how he felt. And with that determination to let Akashi know of his own feelings, Kuroko rapidly dried himself, grinding to a sudden halt. 

What if Akashi didn’t feel the same way. He might be getting excited about the thought of Akashi and him getting together, but there was no guarantee that the emperor was even interested in him. 

“But he said I was his favourite…” Kuroko mumbled aloud as he battled with his own pessimism. Akashi could just be teasing him, trying to play around with him. After all, he has power. They say that powerful people often become arrogant… But there was no way Akashi was like that was there? Akashi wasn’t overconfident or narcissistic. He was considerate, knew the capabilities of all his employees and pushed them so that they always performed to the best of their abilities.

Maybe that was it, maybe Akashi was pushing Kuroko to become better. Pushing him to do better. But what at? The bluenette was fairly confident in his computer skills. Maybe his social skills then? Sure, he was a little awkward and because of being nearly invisible, always unnoticed, but he didn’t have any trouble talking to people he knew. So what was Akashi doing? Was deciding to walk him home last night simply a test of some sort. Or was Akashi genuinely worried…

The more Kuroko’s mind dwelled, the more confused he became and the more uncertain he became about telling Akashi how he felt about him.

What if the male laughed at him for being so weak, for admitting his feelings so easily. He was sensitive, but he didn’t want Akashi to think he was a pushover or something like that. He wanted to be honest with Akashi, but Kuroko realised that love and fear lay far too close for his liking. He wanted to tell, but he was afraid. Afraid he’d be made a fool of. If Akashi rejected him, Kuroko didn’t think he could continue to work for him. Would Akashi fire him if his performance faltered if they did get together. He didn’t want that to happen either. He wanted to continue pleasing the emperor, to have the redhead praise him. 

Finally, after battling with his thoughts for a little longer, Kuroko decided that he wouldn’t tell Akashi after all. He would just let his feelings go wild if they did, he had a sense he would thank himself later. He didn’t want to leave Teiko. He had made so many new friends. And as much as he hated to admit it, he’d rather be friends with Akashi if it meant that he could continue to see him… 

“Tetsuya, are you done. Is something the matter?” Akashi’s voice came through the locked bathroom door. Kuroko coughed and the croaked: “I’m fine.” Realising with a shiver down his back that his eyes felt teary and his throat dry. Did it really hurt that much?

“I’ll be out in a second.” The bluenette breathed as he slipped into his pants and hung the towel over the bath before unlocking the bathroom door. 

Akashi was resting against the wall, greeting Kuroko with a kind smile. 

“I selected your outfit, I do hope you like it. If you don’t mind, I’m going to brew us some morning coffee, I noticed the package last night.” Kuroko nodded aimlessly, indicating for Akashi to do as he pleased.

Kuroko walked to his bedroom and noticed the neatly folded clothes on his bed. Blushing, he realised Akashi’s hands had been touching the fabric. Never in his life had he been so thrilled about putting on his own clothes. He chuckled at himself slightly but walked over to dress himself regardless, slipping into the soft fabric of his blue shirt and buttoning it up slowly. He pulled the white jeans on and tucked his shirt into it, pulling on the navy cardigan over it. Akashi had even managed to find a pair of white sneaker he had never worn before. They were clean and untouched and he smiled faintly as he put those on too, surprised he still fit them.

He walked into the kitchen to the smell of coffee. To be honest, he quite enjoyed it. It was now one of the things he associated with Akashi. Anything that had to do with the redhead couldn’t be a bad thing. Grinning, the male took a seat at the tiny kitchen table, looking up just as the redhead placed down a cup of the steaming solution in front of him. Kuroko smiled timidly and Akashi chuckled, ruffling the bluenette’s still damp hair.

“You’re still wearing it.” Kuroko blurted out, noticing the golden glint around Akashi’s finger. The addressed nodded with a smile. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t dare take it off considering you gave it to me my dear Tetsuya.” Looking the other way, Kuroko nodded. He instead looked at his coffee and he was about to lift the cup when his eyes fell upon an unfamiliar piece of paper. Without thinking, he pulled it towards him, quickly scanning the content of it. Abruptly, his eyes widened.

“Akashi-kun, where did this come from?”

“I organised it yesterday, I thought you might like it. I didn’t feel the gift yesterday was enough.” Kuroko frowned. 

“But these are hot springs Akashi, private hot springs. They must have been expensive.” 

“Not at all.” Akashi retorted simply as he chuckled, taking the seat opposite Tetsuya while sipping his own cup.

“My father knows the owner. I used to go there as a child every once in awhile. The owner is more than happy to let me stay anytime I wish. Honestly, I’m thinking it will do you good Tetsuya.”

“But Akashi-kun…” 

“Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Call me Seijuurou.” Breathed the male as he leaned with one elbow on the table. Nodding, Kuroko looked at the ticket to the hotsprings once again.

“S-seijuurou-kun...I...I don’t know what to say.” 

“Then don’t say anything Tetsuya, just go along with it.” Akashi smiled softly as he finished his coffee. Kuroko, suddenly aware, put the ticket down and drank his own beverage noting how bitter it was but completely ignoring it. 

“When are we going Seijuurou-kun.” Kuroko dared to ask. Akashi leaned forward, a wide grin spreading across his face as his heterochromatic eyes narrowed almost seductively. The poor, already confused bluenette, felt a shudder travel down his spine, one which set the hairs on his arms on end.

“How would you react if I said right now?” Murmured Akashi slyly, his eyes slowly travelling to the left of Kuroko. As if on queue, the younger turned his head, following the emperor’s lead and realising. Next to the doorway, leaning against the fridge door stood a suitcase. Biting his lip, Kuroko nodded. Akashi must have packed while he was in the shower. Had he really been in that long? Or was Akashi just fast? Likely the latter, fast and thorough. God, the thought of that let another shiver run down the boy’s spine. He was close to melting already. And he hadn’t even been in the hotsprings yet. 

“S-so...I take it that that means...we’re leaving now.” Kuroko muttered just as Akashi picked up his still half full cup. 

“Correct. Why don’t you grab your coat Tetsuya.” Akashi hummed while he cleaned. Obliging, Kuroko made his way over to the foyer, grabbed his coat, gloves and hat, Akashi joining him soon after.

At the foot of the apartment complex, the teal haired noted a slick navy Ford rover. He bit his lip, spotting the bodyguard-esque man standing by it as if it were his child. Behind Kuroko, Akashi closed and locked the door, taking Kuroko’s suitcase in one hand and carrying it like it was a bag of feathers. Kuroko had little time to admire the strength of the redhead because before he knew it, he sat in the front of the car, Akashi beside him. He found it somewhat odd. Wasn’t the bodyguard supposed to drive. The man sat in the back however. Akashi looked in his mirror. 

“I apologise, I wish to drive Tetsuya to our destination myself today. I shall drop you off home.” Akashi prompted. The guard nodded curtly and Akashi sighed, glancing at Kuroko with a slight smile before revving the car engine to life, changing gear and speeding off down the street.

* * *

 

 

“Aka- I mean Seijuurou?” Akashi chuckled and glanced at Kuroko once more. 

“Yes Tetsuya, how can I help you?” Kuroko looked at his hands, biting his lip, wondering if he dared to ask Akashi. 

“What was relationship like...With Mibuchi Reo?” The bluenette felt a slight jolt in the emperor’s driving. Was it still painful for him then? 

“I’m sorry I asked, it’s just that Himuro-kun talked about him a bit and that you guys were very close before you founded Teiko.” Kuroko turned his head and found himself startled by Akashi’s clenched jaw and stiff shoulders. the veins in his arms strongly visible. After a long, awkward pause, the emperor answered with what Kuroko understood to be a great deal of difficulty.

“Reo and I had an interesting relationship. He was particularly romantic and somewhat dramatic. He wasn’t really my time, but he had an initial charm to him that I warmed up to. He had an amusing way of approaching difficult situations and always surprised me. He wasn’t shy, spoke his mind and always gave me his honest opinion. Extremely polite and well mannered also, but god did he have the reactions and movements of a killer. It was always impressive to watch him fight in our younger years. He grew out of it soon after meeting me though.” Akashi was starting to get lost in thought while talking. 

 

_ *Flashback* _

_ “What did you think of that Sei-chan?” Reo wiped the hair out of his face, the gleeful grin spread across his face. Seijuurou laughed at the sight.  _

_ “Your aim is excellent. May I suggest relaxing your shoulders a little more, like this.” the redhead took on a similar stance behind Reo who held up the gun again, pointing the barrel at the target. Seijuurou extended his arms and placed his hands on his partner’s shoulders, pulling them down slightly. Reo hummed happily and aimed again and shot, the bullet piercing the heart of the target.  _

_ “Oh that was marvellous, Sei-chan you work miracles. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Reo purred, turning his head to glanced at Seijuurou who chuckled lightly, pulling his hands away from Reo’s shoulders while the other put the gun back down on the desk aligning the target window. He turned around and looked down at Akashi, looking pleased, happy and slightly excited. Seijuurou looked back up at the male, his heterochromatic eyes narrowing to take in the male’s expression, not completely sure as to what to make of it.  _

_ Before he knew it, Reo had leant in and gingerly stolen a kiss. Seijuurou was surprised. It wasn’t the first time he had kissed someone of course, but this was the first time it was so… tender… and almost loving. It felt sort of good. He wanted more. With a sudden grin, the redhead tugged Reo’s collar, crashing their lips together again. Reo didn’t mind. He was up for anything his Sei-chan wanted. He wasn’t a taker, he was a giver. And he was going to give his partner anything he wanted.  _

_ The kiss lasted long and when both parties separated from one another, there was heated exhaling and flushed cheeks on either side. Seijuurou grinned and wrapped his arms up around Reo’s neck, purring in the male’s ear while Reo shuddered with pleasure, his arms snaking down and curling around the other’s waist, pulling him in close proximity. Seijuurou maybe wasn’t as gentle at touching as Reo wanted him to be, but he liked the thoroughness of his partner. He’d dreamed of the redhead purring above him, dominating him. It thrilled Reo. Both of them were young, they barely knew each other as well. But hell if it mattered. That kiss was amazing.  _

_ “You look cute when you’re flushed Reo.” moaned Seijuurou in his ear, and oh did it make Reo melt on the spot, seeing those narrowed eyes stare at him with such love, such affection and such lust. Shoulders hugging his ears, Seijuurou hung his head and smirked faintly. Reo couldn’t help himself.  _

_ “Sei-chan, relax your shoulders more.” Seijuurou’s eyes widened but he chuckled lightly, pulling away and letting several more chortles escape his lips. Reo laughed too. Seijuurou turned back to his partner.  _

_ “You really bring the best out in me.” _

_ *End of flashback _

 

Akashi let a deep sigh escape his lips and he dared to look at Kuroko who looked slightly stunned. He hadn’t expected Akashi to be capable to make that expression. So warm, so confident. Akashi never looked at him that way. Mibuchi must have been something really special to the redhead who had relaxed in his seat again after talking about his old relationship. 

“S-seijuurou-kun… Do you. Miss Mibuchi-san?” Asked the bluenette tentatively, wondering whether he should stop pressing the matter. Akashi glanced at the boy swiftly and shrugged slightly. 

“We were young, foolish and in love, we weren’t aware of the responsibilities.” the male replied curtly. Kuroko frowned slightly and bit his lip. 

“So you’re saying you grew apart.” He said slowly. Akashi merely nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. Biting his lip even harder, the bluenette rewinded their conversation and tried to pick out anything. He stopped. 

“But you obviously still care for him. You tensed when I mentioned his name. You’re claiming you’re over him in a sense, but you’re clearly not.” Kuroko spoke, his voice growing significantly quieter the more unsure he grew of his words. Worried, he glanced at the male driving beside him, shuddering when he found two eyes of differing colour glaring down at him. Kuroko wanted to sink into his seat and he quickly looked the other way.

Silence befell them.

Had he said too much? Kuroko wasn’t feeling that the situation was in his favour. But he didn’t know what else to say. Mibuchi had been a part of Akashi’s life, Kuroko couldn’t and wouldn’t ever be able to change that. 

“A-akashi-kun.”

“Forget it Tetsuya… There are some things I wish not to speak of anymore. It might not look like it, but Reo is a painful topic for me to talk about.” The bluenette didn’t say it but he definitely thought it. Akashi might have said it didn’t show, but Kuroko could tell. Though possibly invisible to others, Kuroko had noticed the split second frown and glaze of the other’s eyes. Whatever had happened between the two, it had broken Akashi. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the patience by the way. I haven't forgotten about this story at all. I also have most ideas planned out somewhat, but I've just been struggling getting things down. But as fellow writers, I suppose some or most of you know the feeling. XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope to update a little sooner next time, but I'm taking it easy.   
> Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine being hot-headed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated holidays and new years for those that celebrated it!!  
> I'm hoping to continue this story throughout 2018. I'm sorry again for my absence, a lot has been going on. I'm deftermined to write more: but I do apologise for rustiness along the story line, I'm trying to recall all my ideas for this fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

“Dai-chan?” Momoi sat on the sofa, her laptop open on her lap while Aomine lay in his sofa crease, being lazy as usual. He grunted at Momoi’s call.

“Don’t call me that Satsuki.”

“Fine, Ahomine.”

“Don’t call me that either.” He said seriously, shooting her a glare.

“Mhm sure, whatever. Have you seen Ki-chan….” She said sternly, emotion lacking in her tone. Aomine shook his head and returned her gloomy expression.

“You think he found out about Shougo?” Asked the blossom haired with a grimace. Aomine shook his head.

“I spoke to him last night. He knows she’s cheating on him though. As for that son of a bitch, I could kick him right in the nuts for the shit he’s pulling on Kise…” Aomine grumbled.

“Seriously. I recommend you refrain from doing that. You’re bloodthirsty I know, but now is the worst time to do that.” Momoi sighed deeply.

“You should be staying even more undercover than normal Aomine-kun…” Momoi said sternly.

“Why even is that. It makes no sense to me.”

“Kagami Taiga.” The female replied seriously as she turned her laptop, a large picture of the burly redhead showing up on the screen. The other male didn’t seem to be impressed.

“So, what about him?”

“He’s a police officer.”

“And?”

“Are you serious!? You’ve run into him three times! He’s the reason we had to change your files.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“He knows you’re Aomine Daiki. He knows about your family, where they live. If you ask me, I’m surprised they haven’t called you about it. I would expect him to question them.” Momoi grunted as she grabbed the laptop back.

“I don’t get it” He said coldly.

“Aomine-kun. If Kagami finds out who you are, it will eventually lead him to Akashi-kun, and to Teiko. You could bring us all into deep trouble. And on top of that. If a bounty is raised onto your head, then you run the risk of having other gangs hunting you down. You’re safer inside.” A silence fell between the two of them and Aomine grunted again, sitting up.

“Hey, where is Akashi?” He asked.

“On a trip with Tetsu-kun.” Momoi answered curtly, raising an eyebrow at Aomine who nodded, rolling his eyes as if he should have known.

“Then it shouldn’t matter what I do, I haven’t got that guy breathing down my neck.”

“No leaving Aomine.” It was Midorima who entered the room, glancing at Aomine while adjusting his glasses. Aomine groaned exasperated.

“Oh great, I forgot about this guy…” he exclaimed before continuing to the door.

“Where are you going Aomine?” Both Momoi and Midorima demanded as he halted in the doorway.

“Out.” He turned the corner and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Kise looked at his watch and bit his lip. Akashi was probably going to kill him for being late. But stuff had gotten so hectic within way too short a space. Even the blond, who was quick to grasp a situation and adapt according to it, was still having a hard time processing the fact that not everyone he knew was an angel. One problem, it hurt him like hell. He felt betrayed; he didn’t even care that she’d cheated on him. He was upset because she’d kept it a secret. She’d shut him down, telling him it was his fault when it really wasn’t. Yeah...He, Kise Ryouta didn’t need someone like that. He needed someone that could listen to his thoughts, someone that could advise him when he was lost, and someone that he could always have fun with as well as someone that could challenge him. That would be ideal. The male knew however, that that could only be the ideal person for him and no man or woman alive was ideal.

He jumped abruptly as his phone buzzed and he picked up.

“Ryouta speaking.” He said sternly, biting his lip.

“Hey asshole, you could open the door. I’ve been banging for at least 5 minutes. Stop being so damn depressed.” Kise laughed softly and bowed his head.

“Sorry, I’ll be at the door in just a second. “ The blond hung up, got up and shuffled over from his bed to the front door, opening it to find Aomine look at him, wearing a thick dark blue winter coat and a black scarf as well as a hat. Kise laughed at the sight slightly and stepped back to let his friend in.

The two made themselves comfortable in the living room. Aomine lifted a bag onto the table. Kise pulled out three oranges. He raised an eyebrow at Aomine who looked the other way, his cheek puffed up.

“What are these for?” Asked Kise.

“Nothing.” Aomine protested, still looking away from Kise.

“Y’know. you bring fruit to someone that isn’t feeling well right?” Aomine huffed.

“And….Seeing as you weren’t doing well, I thought….maybe as a gesture.” Kise laughed heartily at Aomine’s attempt of explanation. The blonde understood full well that Aomine was just trying to be nice and he appreciated that. As good as he sometimes was at saying what Kise needed to hear, Aomine did struggle to explain his actions. After all, he did everything with his gut.

“Thanks.” Kise smiled as he lifted an orange and started peeling it.

“So. Is Akashicchi very mad?” Kise dared to ask, glancing at the other.

“Eh, doubt it. He went out with Tetsu on a trip.” A sigh of relief left Kise’s lips and he relaxed slightly in his seat at which Aomine managed a chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I think Akashi of all people would understand what you’re going through.” Kise looked up at Aomine with a frown. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, you’re sick right?”

“Isn’t what you're feeling considered heartache or something along those lines? If that's the case then it’s obvious that Akashi knows exactly how you feel.” Kise remained confused and Aomine sighed.

“After all the shit that happened with the guy he was with remember?” Kise nodded, vaguely remembering Akashi’s livid gaze when he dared to speak the name of his ex-partner.

“Uhm, I guess it makes sense… You’re right?”

“I haven’t even bothered asking yet Kise. But how are you hanging together. I guess you’re mad at Haizaki.” The blond shrugged.

“No not really. I’m not mad at all to be honest. Wait… Did you just say Haizaki?” Kise looked back up, his eyebrows slowly knitting together.

“Aomine, what are you talking about?” the addressed, realising his mistake, growled faintly and bit his lip, looking away once again.

“Look, Kise. It was Haizaki okay. Your girlfriend is cheating on you with Haizaki.” Aomine fully expected Kise to finally have an outburst, to start crying, to start shouting at him for not telling him sooner. And Aomine realised he should have told his friend what he knew sooner. Friends tell the truth. They don’t hide things from each other. He prepared himself for whatever Kise might begin to shout at him. However, what he wasn’t expecting was the sheer horror that expressed itself in the blonde’s face.

He got up so quick that even Aomine felt jumpy and slightly afraid. Scurrying across the room, he started pulling drawers from their cabinets shakily, turning keys and pulling out piles of papers, flinging them onto the floor as if he were looking for something. Staggering, Kise left the living room and continued the same ritual in his bedroom and in the hallway, pulling all papers he could find off nightstands, tables and shelves.

“Oi, Kise. You’re scaring me.” Aomine said seriously as he got up. Just then, Kise returned, holding onto several papers in a shaking hand. Shuddering, the male sat back down and placed the papers down on the table and looked away as he passed them to Aomine.

Navy eyes scanned the papers and slowly, Aomine felt the blood under his skin boil as he took in the content of the letters.

“Kise.” Aomine hissed. Kise yelped slightly, looking up at Aomine.

“How long has this been going on?” The male glared up at the other, looking beyond pissed off.

“About four months.” Kise admitted at which Aomine yelled out in surprise, slamming his fist down on the table at which the other frowned.

“Kise. You should have told me. you should have told Akashi for fucks sake!” The male snapped. Kise looked back at Aomine sterny, biting his lip.

“Why should I, it’s none of your concern.”

“None of our concern!? Blackmail!? He’s literally emptying your bank account Kise! what the hell were you thinking!? And why the hell are you showing me this now when you should have done that straight away. You can’t let him get away with this you know. “

“I wasn’t sure who it was Aominecchi.”

“Don’t bullshit with me. I didn’t even need to read this twice and I knew that this was Haizaki. This is intentional, not just some random ass that want money. Tell me this: has he done anything else?” At that, Kise fell silent.

“This is complete bullshit and so childish!” Aomine grumbled aggressively before his eyes suddenly snapped back up at the blonde.

“Give me your phone.” He said seriously. Kise went pale as a sheet and he wanted to curl up in a corner. Somehow however, he pulled out his phone and handed it to Aomine. As he had suspected, the number one most call and texts came from anonymous. Of course, it was obvious who it was. Maintaining his temper, Aomine passed the phone back to Kise who gulped. Rubbing his temple, Aomine decided upon his next words.

“What’s the worst he’s done Kise?’ Said Aomine seriously. Kise started shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter Aominecchi…” He muttered meekly. If it had been anyone else he would deflect them. But this was Aomine. Aomine was different. Aomine could break Kise’s icy barrier as if it weren’t even there. It wasn’t fair.

“Jesus on a motherfucking boat Kise! This does matter. What the hell is your problem!?”

“Aominecchi, can we please forget about it…”

“Forget about it, like hell! this is serious. We have to fucking fix this. Otherwise it’s only going to get worse.” Kise shrunk back slightly. Sure he appreciated Aomine’s gestures, but he was coming across too strongly.

“Please drop it Aominecchi.”

“I’m gonna find that fucker, and I’m going to kill him!!

“Aomine!” Kise finally managed to raise his voice over the other’s rage.

“I don’t want you in this crap!”

“Listen to me Kise-”

“No! You listen to me. This shit I can deal with. I can get over nasty words and mean looks. Heck I can even get over losing money. I can probably get over this whole girlfriend and cheating bullshit too. But I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if I got anyone else involved in this. Therefore, I want you to keep you of this! If it really gets out of hand, I’ll ask Akashicchi.” Kise glared at Aomine, having finally found both the words and the courage to talk back to him.

The tanned male sat baffled, glancing at Kise, his eyes wide.

“Kise.”

“Drop it.” Kise said in an almost dead tone at which even Aomine fell silent.

“Let’s go play basketball or something.” The blonde got up with a deep sigh.

* * *

Both Aomine and Kise sat sweating on a bench, the setting sun smiling down upon them.

Despite the harsh winter cold, both of them sat in shorts and short sleeves. They’re constant heated back and forth one-on-one’s ended up in a tie. Kise narrowly managing to draw it in to equal points. Aomine had luckily calmed down. Basketball always did that to him and Kise appreciated that. Panting, the blonde got up first, grinning slightly.

“Good game Aominecchi.” He beamed at the other male who scrunched up his eyes to be able to see his friend. He was grinning himself and he got up, grabbing onto Kise’s outstretched hand.

“Yeah, let’s play again some time. I’m gonna go on home now.” Aomine said calmly while yawning. Kise nodded and laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thanks again for today day Aominecchi, I really appreciate your kindness.” Aomine looked away as he bit his lip.

“Yeah, whatever. See ya.” He turned around and jogged off.

Aomine took a deep breath and slid further back into his coat, pulling his hat over his head again while grunting softly, shoving his hands into his pockets. Around the corner was his motorbike. After walking over, he took seat on it and pulled out his phone, dialling Momoi.

As he waited, he revved the engine of his bike and sped off down the street as the female on the other side picked up.

“ _Hello Aomine…_ ” She said tonelessly.

“Sorry for all the crap earlier today.”

“ _Just make sure you come back.”_

“No, I’m not coming back until I’ve sorted something.” Aomine replied coldly.

“ _Aomine-kun! I’m serious, it’s dangerous to be out on the streets_!” Aomine scoffed as he turned a corner.

“ _What is so important that you have to do it now!?”_ The young woman shouted through the receiver.

“I’m gonna break Haizaki’s neck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's still any situation or idea you'd like me to put in, I'm open for suggestions. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is losing patience. Meanwhile Kuroko is getting drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm sorry for the extended delay. Yes I know, I'm terrible with posting regularly. I've had quite a major writer's block. But there's no need to speak of that here. Hope you enjoy this brief chapter first!

Kagami groaned softly as he rubbed his temple, staring at his laptop. He was once again at a loss as to what he should do. He knew Aomine Daiki was involved with Kuroko Tetsuya somehow, but christmas had come and gone without him getting very far with anything. He didn’t understand. The files corresponding didn’t match up. Nothing made sense. He’d last seen Aomine Daiki racing off on his motorbike; a both awkward and slightly intimidating incident. Kagami couldn’t even remember why though. What had made it so? The male wracked his brain while he mindlessly browsed the spam mail in his inbox.

Aomine was fine, he didn’t find the male so intimidating. Someone else had to have been there. And it clicked straight away. The fiery red hair, the dichromatic eyes. But who was that again. Kagami couldn’t place the name for a second and he mindlessly clicked a link to an article. The male almost cried out as he was greeted by the very face he just remembered. 

_ Akashi donation successful; thousands of lives saved. _

Kagami was not at all interested in what the article had to say. He only cared about the name. Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. He remembered. Pulling out a notebook from across the table towards him and pulled a pen out of the bowl behind him, Kagami wrote Aomine’s name down firmly, he circled it and drew three lines from it. Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou and even though he hated doing so, his best friend’s name Himuro Tatsuya. Sighing he stared at the three names. Kuroko was missing, well sort of anyway. Speaking to the son of the CEO of the Akashi corp might be more trouble than it’s worth. That left Himuro. Himuro had given him Aomine’s name, surely he knew more about Aomine, possibly even about Kuroko. Kagami grunted. It was good he was off work today. Himuro’s shop was still open surely. Nodding slowly whilst still eyeing the paper, the tall red head got up, slipping into his shoes and slamming the door shut behind him, completely forgetting about his coat. Stomping through the streets, Kagami huffed as his thoughts preoccupied him. Aomine Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Aomine Daiki...

 

Kagami didn’t even realise he’d walked into Himuro’s bar already. He blinked only when Himuro chanted his name and so called ‘booped’ his nose with a long slender finger. Kagami yelped and nearly fell over on the seat he’d placed himself upon sometime during his preoccupying thoughts. 

“What can I get you Taiga?” Himuro chuckled at the baffled expression on his best friend’s face.

“Uhhh… Black coffee actually. Need something to boost my energy.”

“Why don’t you have some coffee cake with that, it’s on the house.” Himuro winked at him and chuckled once again as he got Kagami’s order. The red head grumbled and watched his friend sway around behind the bar, sorting out his coffee.

“Tatsuya?” Said Kagami as his eyebrows knitted together. Himuro glanced at him before continuing with his work. Kagami assumed he could continue.

“Who is Aomine Daiki?”

“Daiki? He’s a regular of mine. Although I haven’t seen him in a while. Why?” Himuro placed Kagami’s coffee before the male and smiled softly.

“Well… I don’t know really. I’m trying to find out more about him… Because I saw him with Kuroko Tetsuya once.” Kagami sighed softly. Himuro giggled. 

“Still working hard on that then?”

“Well yeah… It’s my chance to prove to the seniors I’m worth something…” Himuro nodded slowly and pulled out a cake from behind the counter, cutting a slice for Kagami and putting it down beside the male’s coffee. 

“I admire that you work on your day off. That requires real determination.” Himuro smiled and Kagami shrugged as he took a bite from the coffee cake. It tasted nice. Sighing once again, the two stared at each other in silence. 

“But honestly, I don’t remember this Kuroko person.” Himuro admitted sheepishly. A deep rumbling voice suddenly came from the back and passed through the passage behind the bar. A huge figure appeared, ducking down so he could fit through the doorway.

“Did someone say Kuro-chin’s name?” The voice rumbled again. Kagami looked up at the male with large, horrified eyes. He’d never ever seen someone so tall in his life. Himuro giggled and rolled his eyes. 

“No we weren’t Atsushi, don’t confuse your friends like that. Anyway, this is Kagami Taiga, my best friend.” He nodded to Kagami who still stared up at Murasakibara with a mortified expression before he collected himself and held out his hand. 

“Pleasure…” The male said softly. Murasakibara stared at Kagami’s outstretched hand for a moment before he yawned and wrapped his large arms around Himuro’s waist. 

“Muro-chin, I’m hungry.” He complained. Himuro laughed pleasantly and eyed his friend. 

“Don’t mind my boyfriend, he’s always like this.” Kagami nodded aimlessly as his hand dropped down and slid back to raise his coffee cup. 

“Atsushi, Taiga is a police officer. Didn’t you want to be a police officer back when you were little?” Kagami nearly choked on his coffee. He didn’t believe that that guy could have ever been ‘little’! Murasakibara nodded slowly. 

“Toooo much work though!” He yawned again as he nuzzled Himuro’s neck. 

“Muro-chin, I want to take a nap on your lap later.” He complained quietly. The raven haired nodded and smiled lovingly. Kagami did his best not to gag and he sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. 

Murasakibara got back up and groaned, disappearing in the back as Himuro pulled out his phone to check his messages. A few seconds later there came a loud clattering from behind and Himuro groaned, putting his phone on the counter as he ran into the back as well. Kagami assumed that Murasakibara had done something but he didn’t care too much for it. He was however very tempted by the phone that his friend had left unlocked on the counter. Eyeing the screen, Kagami spotted the contacts button and glancing at the back entrance he took a deep breath, telling himself it was just a precaution he was taking. With a simple tap, he opened the contact’s screen. And there he could see it, almost right at the top. Aomine Daiki. Kagami cursed softly but his eyes widened as he looked at the name above it. Akashi… What the hell was going on. Whatever it was, he knew enough for now. However his close he was with Himuro, Kagami had confirmed that his friend had lied to him and was still hiding something very important. And whatever it took, Kagami was ready to find out.

* * *

 

Kuroko stared out the window into a thick pine tree forest. He still felt tense after the long car journey with Akashi, but he was trying to tell himself there was nothing to worry about. It wasn’t his fault after all that Reo Mibuchi hurt Akashi if he did right? For some reason the male still felt responsible for what he had said. He didn’t think what he’d said had been a false accusation but he felt he had timed it wrong. Maybe talking about serious things while driving wasn’t a good idea to begin with. 

“Tetsuya, don’t let your food get cold.” A soft voice chanted. The bluenette’s eyes shifted and met with the dichromatic ones of the emperor. Biting his lip he nodded, lifting the bowl to his lips and gently consuming the hot soup.

“What were you thinking about?” Asked Akashi as he tilted his head while thoughtfully chewing on whatever it was he’d put in his mouth. Kuroko quickly glanced away but felt a longing to look back in the other’s eyes. It was a certain indescribable yearning. And again, Kuroko found that he could help but tell him the truth. 

“I was just feeling guilty.” Murmured the male after swallowing the soup. He’d left it slightly too hot and it burned his throat as he swallowed. Akashi nodded slowly. 

“Continue.” He ushered. Kuroko nodded as he glanced at the male.

“I’m sorry for bringing up a sensitive topic at such a bad time… I shouldn’t have assumed anything the way I did.” At that, Akashi smiled vaguely and shook his head. 

“I realised I was out of line responding the way I did. You’re right, Reo Mibuchi is still a very sensitive topic, but not one I’ll never speak to you about. I just don’t believe it to be time just yet Tetsuya.” Kuroko simply nodded aimlessly while finishing his soup. 

“I should thank you for bringing me here Akashi-kun… crap, I meant Seijuurou.” Kuroko covered his mouth, his cheeks lighting up at Akashi’s surprised expression. 

“Wow...I’m impressed. To hear Kuroko Tetsuya utter such words.” Mused the redhead while he got up. He had already finished his meal. After vanishing briefly, he returned with a fine glass bottle and two cups and took a seat beside Kuroko who was still eating the last of his vegetables.

“I hope you’ll join me for a drink.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Seijuurou...” Murmured Kuroko as he put his bowl down and ran a hand over his stomach.

“If you try to get me tipsy, I might just start saying bad things.” mumbled the bluenette making Akashi laugh heartily. 

“Don’t say such tempting things Tetsuya. Let us drink and then enjoy the private bath. We’ll see what happens after that.” Murmured the redhead with a small smile as he poured sake into both cups. Kuroko gulped and tentatively took the cup Akashi presented him. The two drank together and the smaller male coughed. A large hand rubbed his back slowly. Kuroko looked at the male beside him, his cheeks red. 

“Another?” Asked Akashi with a raised eyebrow to which Kuroko only nodded. Akashi was enjoying how little alcohol the bluenette needed to look drunk. 

After his third cup Kuroko started humming softly as he swayed on the spot, ending up leaning against Akashi.

“Say…. Sei-juu-rou….” He said quietly. Akashi glanced at the red-face-blue-haired male leaning against him.

“Yes Tetsuya?”

“Do you ever get embarrassed?” Kuroko hiccuped as he put his cup down firmly. Akashi giggled. 

“Of course I do Tetsuya, I’m only human.”

“You never blush or anything, I don’t get it.” Huffed Kuroko, irritation reflecting in his tone. Again, the emperor of Teiko simply laughed. 

“It’s because I hide it. I’ve been trained not to show embarrassment or defeat in situations because I was taught that makes people look weak.” He hummed.

“Whoever taught you that is wrong. Being able to show you’re wrong or that you are uncomfortable or embarrassed is a sign of strength. It shows you’re human, not just some machine. Being calm and collected is fine, but it gets boring…¨ Sighed Kuroko while closing his eyes. Akashi meanwhile listened thoughtfully to the other male. 

“Yes… I can see truth in those words. They’re nice to hear.” He whispered softly while staring outside at the rising moon. Kuroko meanwhile continued to huff out his cheeks as he reached for his cup. Akashi blocked his reach however.

“I think you’ve had enough Tetsuya…” 

“Seijuurou, would you be embarrassed if I did something inappropriate or made a fool of myself in public?”

“No.” Said Akashi simply as he finished another cup of his own and set it back down.

“Why?”

“Because you would never do something obnoxious in public Tetsuya, that’s not what you’re like. As for you first statement.” Akashi ran a hand through the soft blue tresses of the other. 

“I think that would only excite me.” Akashi smiled kindly while Kuroko’s cerulean eyes finally looked up with a certain childish amazement. For the first time the bluenette saw something in the emperor he hadn’t seen before. A slightly more naughty side maybe… But there was something physically different about Akashi and Kuroko tried his hardest to put his finger on it. He gazed up into those amazing red orbs…

Then he realised; both of Akashi’s eyes were red. Kuroko wildly blinked. They were heterochromatic again. But how was that possible. He’d never expected to see that. Something had been oddly strange about Akashi’s face with his different eyes.

“Something the matter Tetsuya?” Akashi hummed, continuing to run his smooth hand through Kuroko’s hair. The bluenette blinked and shook his head. He must have imagined it. 

“It’s nothing…” He whispered. 

The redhead got up abruptly and guided Kuroko to his feet.

“Let’s head to the bath alright?” Kuroko mindlessly nodded, his vision hazing slightly. He trusted Akashi to help him keep his balance. And he sure did. While one supported the other, the two males walked into the changing room of the private hot springs for special guests. Kuroko stood before an empty basket he could fill with his clothes with a blank expression at which Akashi laughed.

“Do you want my help Tetsuya?” Kuroko’s head snapped up and he shook his head wildly. 

“I can do it myself.” He said seriously while starting to undo the knot keeping together his robes. The other shrugged and took a basket on the opposite side. Sighing deeply, Kuroko ran his hands over his arms, staring into space blankly. He did his best to clear his mind a little, and his vision for that matter. He turned his head and watched Akashi’s bare back. He then gulped, watching the muscles on the male’s back flex every so often. 

Poor Kuroko’s throat quickly ran dry and he hurried into the nightair unnoticed, washing himself swiftly before sinking into the hot water without even flinching at the temperature. There was no way that bath could be any hotter than his insides.

He refused to watch Akashi come outside and eventually slip into the water beside him. In the silence of the night, Kuroko could hear the other’s slow and steady breath, the gentle breeze and even the pulsing of his own erratic heart. Only eventually did poor Kuroko Tetsuya dare and glance at Akashi. He nearly jumped when he realised that the male was almost right beside him. A whole hotspring and he decides to sit right next to Kuroko, why!? The bluenette backed away a little and bit his lip, his face growing even more red than he felt possible with the heat of the water. Grumbling softly, he lowered a little until his mouth was underwater and he started bubbling nonsense. Akashi laughed and watched Kuroko with kind eyed. And once again did Kuroko see Akashi’s eyes as being both red of colour. He pointed it out this time. 

“Seijuurou.” He said, pointing. 

“Why are your eyes both red.” Akashi’s eyes widened slightly and he then glanced to the side as if Kuroko had caught him doing something bad. 

“It’s a complicated story. Only one other person knows about it…”

“Is it Mibuchi?” Kuroko groaned. There you had Mibuchi Reo. Again! Kuroko didn’t even know why it frustrated him so much. Akashi nodded however and Kuroko sighed.

“Does that mean you’re not going to tell me what it is?” Kuroko pouted, feeling his head starting to sway a little and his eyes becoming heavy. Akashi frowned and bit his lip with what looked like regret in his expression. It startled Kuroko a little. He’d never seen Akashi so… human?

“Alright, I’ll tell you… It’s only fair to tell you Tetsuya. Where do I start.” Kuroko smiled, glad Akashi was willing to talk a little more than usual. But he wanted someone to turn down the heater. Why was it getting so freaking hot?! Kuroko closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

“I guess I’ll start with--  Tetsuya...Tetsuya? Tetsuya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, small update on my situation because I think all you patient readers really deserve it: 
> 
> My dad is ill beyond recovery. Of course, it's cancer as I think I've stated before. His cancer has spread so much that I've recently heard his chosen date to be euthanised. Things have been really rough at home. I've been in an emotional low and I'm still having major blocks in writing, art and music. My mother and I have to plan out my dad's funeral, organize his memorial, write all the cards and do the financial work. Meanwhile it's also really hard to watch my dad deteriorate a little bit with the break of every dawn. I'm struggling to get through each day individually. 
> 
>  
> 
> But I'm really determined to finish this part of the fic either this year or beginning next year depending on how things go. I'm also hoping to finish my other (thankfully shorter) KnB fic as well as my Ib fic on another account so I can finally start an Undertale fan fiction at some point. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you once again. You guys have been absolutely amazing and so super patient with me. I'm truly grateful that so many of you are enjoying the story and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it. Maybe it's not what you wanted or where you wanted the story to go, but I really hope you guys will enjoy it anyway. A huge shout out to everyone who leaves such positive feedback because it means the absolute world to me. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Have a great day and I wish you all the very best~


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't usually go as planned, now do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I actually managed to get something out. Let me tell you, I'm still exploring the realms of writing more mature scenes so if you'll please excuse me for seeming a little tedious. I promise to change anything according if you find something to criticise. Hope you can enjoy this chapter a little and prepare for more drama orientated chapters next.

Kuroko stared down a long hallway, wondering momentarily where it was he had ended up. There was a light behind him, he knew that without having to look for some reason. Cerulean eyes darted around the space anxiously, feeling a strange sensation tickle the back of his neck. For some reason, he felt lonely. The male felt too afraid to move, to afraid to actually look ahead. He wanted to be back in the comfort of the Akashi. And as if on cue, tough arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into a warm embrace. Kuroko nearly melted as a heated breath tickled his ear. 

_ “Tetsuya~”  _

Arousal spiked his whole body and Kuroko’s eyes shut of their own volition as he let the emperor have his way with him. Hands eagerly roamed the bluenette’s body and a gasp left his lips as the hands explored territory he was too afraid to even explore himself. The name left his lips before he could stop it. 

“Akashi-kun…”

_ “It’s Seijuurou my love…” _

Kuroko was about to nod while smiling to himself. He was ready to say that name when another voice came however, calling the same thing. 

“Seijuurou.” It was an unfamiliar voice, and for some reason, Kuroko felt he knew who it belonged to. The arms around his waist were suddenly gone and he saw the redhead pass him, a smile on his face unlike he had ever seen before. Large hands reached out of the darkness down the hallway Kuroko couldn’t make out. Akashi passed him and headed for the hands, his own outstretched while he laughed. 

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko called, feeling suddenly desperate. He reached out his arm and stumbled slightly. No matter what he did however, the male stayed out of reach until Kuroko felt the tears well up inside of him, threatening to spill. 

“Akashi!” He gasped, the first droplets rolling down his red cheeks. The stranger’s hands and arms locked themselves around Akashi’s figure as the emperor turned to face back, both eyes crimson and filled with affection and desire. Kuroko was afraid. Terrified even. He didn’t know what was going on. All he was aware of, was that he could once again, not move. Instead, his eyes stayed fixated on Akashi and the other who exchanged sweet words and kisses. More tears spilled down Kuroko’s face. Why was he feeling so helpless? Why could he not do anything? Why was he so sad? What the hell was going on!?

 

“Tetsuya!” Kuroko’s eyes snapped open abruptly. They met with two deeply worried orbs belonging to the same person that just left him. Kuroko could feel the moisture on his cheeks and he felt a blush creep down from his ears. But before more embarrassment could overthrow him, sadness did. He shut his eyes again and let the sorrow set, more tears flowing down his cheeks. And again, thick arms wrapped around him. So comfortable that Kuroko would never want them to let him go again. Not now. Not ever. 

“Tetsuya… You passed out, are you feeling alright?”

“What happened?” Kuroko asked, completely stunned. Unaware of whatever it was that was going on. He couldn’t even register where he was or what time it was. Akashi answered his questions however.

“As I said, you passed out in the bath, most likely because of your alcohol consumption in combination with the heat of the bathwater. I carried you out of the water and to the prepared bedrooms after drying you and dressing you in your robes again.” Helplessly, the other male nodded, looking around blankly, not taking in anything because of his confused state. He didn’t quite understand what it was that was going on. All he knew was that Akashi was there with him. Akashi...

“You left me…” Kuroko said softly, his tone hoarse and cracking with every other word. Akashi pulled back suddenly and stared at him confuddled.

“Tetsuya, whatever do you mean?”

“You left me. You went back to him instead.” More tears left his eyes as poor Kuroko did his very best to keep himself composed, utterly failing in the attempt. The darkness of the hallway, the desperate sensation his body and mind felt, his heartache. 

“I...I don’t want you to leave me Seijuurou.” He choked, swallowing his next batch of tears down.

“I want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you even better. I want to know your joy and your suffering, I want to share your burdens, I want you to know me and my emotions. Seijuurou, I want to be with you. Always.” Akashi watched him, his eyes having narrowed and he covered the bottom half of his face as Kuroko wiped his tears away, forcing himself to stop being so weak. He wasn’t going to hesitate this time. He, Kuroko Tetsuya wasn’t going to let himself dissolve into the background. This was what he wanted and he felt selfish enough to exclaim it, even if he had to shout it out to the entire world.

“Akashi Seijuurou, I love you.”

Silence befell them. Akashi was at a loss. Whatever he had expected, he hadn’t expected that. Sure, he had been aware of the connection between them, but for the bluenette before him to take such initiative. Kuroko had grown. Even if it was just a little. Akashi no longer saw the withdrawn boy within the serious young man in front of him. He was surprised. He was taken aback. He was impressed. Yes, even excited. It felt familiar and he welcomed the feeling with open arms. 

Slowly, Akashi’s hand fell from his face to reveal flushed cheeks and Kuroko stared at him with amazement. 

“To answer your earlier question shortly Tetsuya…” Akashi whispered softly, picking up the bluenette’s soft hand holding it up to his own lips. 

“The only people who get to see these eyes, are people that make me feel loved.” He whispered very quietly. Kuroko heard every word however and aimlessly, the male nodded. Akashi smiled softly, seeing the usual blank expression appear as Kuroko came to a loss as to what to say. Smiling, Akashi continued. 

“I, Akashi Seijuurou, hear your exclamation Kuroko Tetsuya. I consider it seriously and take it to heart completely. Let me simplify for you… I accept your feelings for me.” Kuroko nodded again, his blank face pausing for a minute as the words sunk in. Akashi wasn’t satisfied with the reaction he got and he pushed Kuroko back on what the bluenette realised to be a futon. Before the male could think however, Akashi had connected their lips. 

In a flash, Kuroko the party and his first kiss with Akashi there. It had left a great impression on him then. This was somehow different though. The heat, the passion, the electrifying tension. It was almost too much for Kuroko, who felt his stomach light like a fire. A fire of desire it was and his hands yanked at Akashi’s robes desperately. Akashi didn’t let Kuroko get what he wanted. Not yet. The emperor led their kiss until Kuroko had to close his eyes because of the pure bliss. He hadn’t expected so much from a simple kiss. In utter awe of Akashi’s skill, he nearly yelped when the male’s hands inside of his robes, running along his neck and shoulders, teasing his collarbone and sliding across his chest. Shuddering violently, Kuroko stared up at Akashi when their kiss ended. Both were left panting, one grinning, the other at a loss. 

“I love you too Tetsuya.” 

Kuroko could cry with happiness. And he would have done had it not been for another shock of electricity down up his spine as Akashi’s knee moved in between his legs. Kuroko whimpered slightly and watched as the emperor moved above him. No. It wasn’t the emperor, it was his emperor. Kuroko knew now he could think that without regret or hesitation. Akashi was his as much as he was Akashi’s. The male could feel that. 

Robes were removed and in the dimness of the fading light outside and the distant nightlight, Kuroko stared at Akashi in even more awe, admiring the other’s beautiful physique. The two took their time to gaze at each other. As expected, Akashi was on top and Kuroko lay beneath him like a loyal concubine. A soft laugh left the red head before he leant down and kissed Kuroko again, just as Akashi’s phone rang from the corner of the room. Kuroko only briefly glanced at the bags standing in the corner. He and Akashi were thinking the same thing. Let it be. Instead, they continued to passionately exchange affection, taking turns to lead the kiss and explore the other’s body, Kuroko’s hands eventually tangling in the red locks of the other, not knowing what else to do as they let the phone ring. 

A slow moan left Kuroko’s lips when Akashi’s lips ventured from his own down his neck gently, leaving occasional bites. To Kuroko, who had never experienced such sensations, every new movement and every placement of a new kiss sent another shock of pleasure coursing throughout his body. Being touched so lightly, so lovingly, by a beautiful creature had to be illegal. How on earth could anything feel so good? Kuroko couldn’t answer that question; all he knew was that he loved it. Keeping a steady grasp on Akashi’s flaming locks, Kuroko tried his very hardest to restrain his burning desires, instinctively arched his back off of the mattress however and pressing his body into that of the emperors. Akashi seemed pleased with the responses he was receiving from his Tetsuya.

But that phone was really starting to piss off the Teiko leader. It had silenced for a short while before it went off again, the jingle completely ruining the mood for Akashi. He was going to get very mad with whoever it was trying to call him and he mentally cursed for not having turned the volume off, but it was to be expected of someone who had to be always conscious of what was going on. A delighted sigh left the redhead’s lip when the tone stopped midway through it’s fourth play. The male stared at the bluenette underneath him and he couldn’t help but smile a triumphant smile, continuing to kiss the other’s heated skin and running his hand across the male’s lower stomach smoothly. 

Again, their intimate exchange was interrupted by the sound of the phone. This time the jingle was different. Akashi didn’t recognise it but he realised it had to be Kuroko’s own phone. The bluenette looked up at the emperor sheepishly. 

“I apologise Seijuurou, I should have turned it off.” He tried. Akashi interjected his sentence with another heated, this time slightly annoyed kiss. As he pulled back, he breathed some hair out of his face. 

“Bare it no mind Tetsuya, it will simply have to wait.” Akashi smiled faintly and continued his endless game of teasing and playing with Kuroko’s body, familiarising himself with the new territory he was going to claim very soon as his own. He may not appear to be so, but Akashi Seijuurou was a lot more possessive than he let on, and he was planning on making Kuroko realise that very soon. Very soon indeed if it wasn’t for his bloody phone - going of again! What the hell was so important that he needed to be rung three times!? Oh, Akashi was starting to become livid. And he was taking it out on Tetsuya who winced with discomfort as Seijuurou’s nails dug into the flesh of his stomach. 

“Seijuurou.” He gasped and Akashi stared down at the male beneath him, wide-eyed 

“Maybe.” Kuroko started, huffing slightly, partially red with embarrassment, half dazed with excitement. “You should answer it. It seems the calls aren’t going to cease until you answer… so…” Akashi nodded, sighing and giving into his annoyance and getting up even though he had no desire to. He scurried across the room and knelt down by the bags, pulling out his still ringing phone without even checking the number. A sour expression crossed his face as he answered. 

“Whatever your excuse is for ringing so persistently, it had better be good.”

He paused, waiting for a reply to come. When none came, Akashi groaned and was about to hang up when he heard a raspy female voice bellow through the sound of a lot of oncoming wind. 

_ “Akashi! It’s Aomine. I’m so sorry!”  _ He could hear her evident sobs. 

“Calm yourself Satsuki, I cannot make sense of your words.”

_ “Aomine’s been caught by the police!” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologise again if this chapter is lingering in my usual excitement. You might be able to tell I'm struggling to continue, but the next chapters of drama should hopefully make things a little more interesting. Thank you for sticking around though.
> 
> New update:
> 
> My father's euthanasia date was moved at the beginning of last week and it now stands for the 23rd of March which is today where I'm living. I'm unsure of how things are going to be when he's gone, but I truly hope to keep working on this story; writing really helps me express my thoughts sometimes so hopefully I can put that to good use.
> 
> As always, thank you for the massive support and continuous positive attitude. I hope you have a good day, wherever you may be and stay awesome.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is in trouble, but Akashi isn't prepared to let things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the drama is not up to standard. I'm in two minds about this chapter and I think I am going to change it once I get back into things. I've had a major writer's block and I don't want to openly say I'll return to writing a bit more regularly. I willl try to update now and then though. Anyways, enjoy this chapter as much as you can. Thank you again for reading.

Aomine stared up at the ceiling with an air of boredom. What did he care that he was caught by the police? He’d gotten what he wanted right? Had he really though? He’d found Haizaki, beaten him up a fair bit, that’s what he wanted to do right? 

Aomine visualised Kise’s distraught face, seeming to teater on the verge of tears and without really knowing why, a boiling heat coursed right under his skin. Haizaki deserved worse than what Aomine had been able to deliver before the police arrived. But how? The male suddenly sat straight, leaning on the investigation table in front of him. How had the police known where he was? Surely they didn’t know he was part of Teiko? He hadn’t been wearing his jacket so how would they. No, if he was lucky he would be sent out after having explained the situation - as long as he kept a cool head. Aomine shuddered at what Akashi would have to say about the matter. Wait, how long had he been here again? And when were those damn investigators coming?

As if on cue, the single door to the room swung open and three people walked in. Two tall, broad shouldered men, one with mouse brown hair and the other with deep red hair and eyebrows that would have made Aomine snigger were he not in the position he was in. But where the hell did he recognise that face from? The other was an average height young woman with short hair and sharp eyes which Aomine felt were uncomfortably interrogating; he would have to avoid those when talking. Both the first man and the woman sat down opposite him while the redhead stood in the corner with a very stern expression. 

Straightening his body and wiping his face from all expression, Aomine stared at the two investigators before him. 

“Aida Riko, Kiyoshi Teppei.” The woman spoke curtly, indicating first at herself and then at the man beside her. Kiyoshi as he was called, nodded subtly as he pulled out a form of paper and started scribbling carefully.

“Do you admit to an act of physical violence against a general member of the public?”

General member of the public!? What the fuck had Haizaki told them!? Aomine felt he already knew. He instantly felt sick. Had this all been a trap? What the hell was going on?

* * *

_ The space was extremely obscure and smelled of rotting eggs. Aomine did not care for the people scattered about, talking in hushed voices, exchanging money for drugs. Nor did he care for the music which on a good day he might have appreciated. No, Aomine Daiki only had eyes for the man sitting at the far end with his back to him, conversing with another man in a loud, drawling voice which set the feelings of rage ablaze with confidence once more. Haizaki. _

_ All other senses numbed, falling away from him completely. He knew what he’d like to see; he’d like to see that body mangled, twitching, writhing with pain. A faint grimace spread across Aomine’s features while he approached silently. _

_ However the hell he had gotten there he didn’t care about anymore. And he would continue on his way right up until that stinking excuse of a human was no longer capable of hurting Kise. Abruptly, Haizaki’s body twisted and his head turned, those nasty eyes meeting with Aomine’s. Haizaki sneered and the male beside him stared at him curiously but Aomine didn’t care. All he wanted was to see that malicious expression on Haizaki’s face contort into one of horror, one of the utmost agony.  _

_ “What a pleasure to have you here Daiki.” Haizaki breathed, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it smoothly with a lighter laying on a table. _

_ “Is there anything I can do for you old friend?” He continued. Aomine clenched his jaw, snarling softly at him. _

_ “You can cut the act out now, I already know what you’ve done and I’m fucking done with the fact that you’re making Kise’s life hell.” Haizaki raised an eyebrow.  _

_ “Ryouta? Why would I ever dare to do such a thing?” He laughed wildly and the friend beside him sniggered. Aomine growled again, rolling his eyes.  _ _   
_ _ “Oh come on Daiki, what does Ryouta have that I don’t have. Nothing! I still don’t understand why Akashi got rid of me at all.” _

_ “Maybe because you’re piece of shit.” _

_ “Such frightening insults.” Haizaki retorted with an irritated sneer. _

_ “But you’re right. If Teiko is going to stoop down so low that it will even take on pathetic men such as Ryouta, it really isn’t worth my time.” Laughing louder, Haizaki took his time taking a long whiff from his cigarette. He groaned and blew the smoke out in a firm cloud.  _

_ “What do you want from me Daiki? Or were you planning on standing there and looking like an idiot all night. That face you’re making isn’t helping either. Honestly. This is boring.” Haizaki rolled his eyes and once again did his friend snigger.  _

_ Aomine was so close though. So close to snapping completely. He needed only one more push and he was sure to punch the smile right out of his head. Haizaki seemed to know what he was thinking.  _

_ “And what’s violence going to do for you? Will it fix the things that have already been done?”“No, I don’t think killing you will fix your jealousy.” Aomine retorted with a snarl. Haizaki snorted loudly.  _

_ “Jealousy, of who?” _

_ “Kise.” _

_ “That fag?” Aomine paused, his eyebrows knitting together momentarily. Haizaki laughed his loudest laugh yet.  _

_ “His old girl told me after I’d screwed her. She always felt he was never genuine with her. She thinks the same thing. He’s a coward and a copy-cat and no one likes a copycat. Especially not a good-for-nothing homo like him. I bet you he would suck my dick if I told him to. Such a puppy.”  _

_ CRASH! _

_ With a spectacular punch, Aomine had knocked Haizaki across the room, right into the wall nearest to them. Haizaki groaned as he slumped up against it, raising himself and wiping away the blood protruding from his nose.  _

_ “Not bad. I always liked you the most. At least you were reasonable. We speak the same language.” _

_ “You need to shut the fuck up.” Aomine snapped aggressively. _

_ Everyone else in the vicinity had stopped doing what they were doing and watched with curiosity as Haizaki straightened himself and laughed again. _

* * *

Seldom had Kuroko Tetsuya seen anyone so angry - if ever! Behind those newly reformed heterochromatic eyes burned a white hot fire which seemed to almost radiate across the skin of the emperor the orbs were set in. It took Kuroko all his energy to simply breathe as he stared at Akashi. He was far too intimidated and even anxious of the other, fearing instant rage, to make a single move, even if they were necessary for him to make. Akashi swept around the room, searching for his laptop. He changed from his robes into a tightly fitted suit which he adjusted slowly.

“Tetsuya. Come here.” Akashi’s icy voice made Kuroko shudder with fright and he sat up suddenly. To hear his name uttered so harshly, so coldly; it were as if he was at fault for whatever Aomine had brought them into. And for a second, he wondered if it had been - Akashi’s words were so powerful. Still, Kuroko could only obey him. He walked over to the emperor he was now frightened to call his lover. Akashi watched him with his intense gaze, not softening his contact with Kuroko for a single instant. 

“Tetsuya, whatever happens next… I will let nothing and I mean nothing ruin what I want with you. Idiocy and arrogance can go to hell. You’re mine and if disbanding this whole group would keep you safe and happy, I would do it. No one in this world can change that.” Kuroko was taken aback by that. But he felt slightly reassured by the serious tone in which Akashi said it. Giving the emperor a weak smile, Kuroko slid his hand into Akashi’s and raised it to his lips, kissing it fervently. 

“Seijuurou. I am yours as much as I hope you are mine. I will always have faith in you.” A wry grimace plastered itself onto the face of Teiko’s leader as he raised his other hand to cup Kuroko’s cheek. 

“Always. Now I want you to do something for me Tetsuya. And make sure to listen very carefully.”

* * *

 

Aomine watched the two officers opposite him with an annoyed caution. He couldn’t say anything stupid or else he’d be in trouble. Hell, then he couldn’t say anything could he. Everyone had been right. He was reckless and stupid. But seeing Kise’s distraught face like that pissed him off even more. But he had to stay on the good side of these officers. The man spoke first. 

“Alright. It looks like we’ll have to keep you here overnight unless you have evidence that you weren’t at fault for what happened.” Just as he said that, the door opened. In it stood Kagami, red-faced as if he were embarrassed. Behind him was Midorima. Aomine’s heart skipped a beat of fright. He wouldn’t ever hear the end of this would he. 

“Sorry Kiyoshi. He says he’s this guy’s doctor. He says he can vouch for his actions. Midorima nodded curtly and weaved his way around Kagami who left after frowning momentarily.    
“I’m sorry, this is a private interrogation. We can’t let anyone else in.” Said Riko who eyed Midorima suspiciously. In return, the forest-haired sighed deeply and retrieved a folder from his bag from which he extracted several files. 

“This man won’t be able to give you any valid information whatsoever. It is my fault for not keeping a closer eye on him and for that I sincerely apologise. I can completely prove that this man was not in his right man when he attacked the victim.” He shoved two papers over two the officers who looked down at them. 

“Bipolar disorder?” Riko replied, evidently surprised and her expression relaxing somewhat from her previous serious attitude. 

“Yes ma’am. He has quite severe episodes occasionally in which he can go completely berserk. I keep him in my private clinic most of the time because he is such a danger to others and of course to himself. He had been doing much better recently so I permitted him to go outside more, however it seemed that he forgot to take the medication I had put out for him before he went out today which of course resulted in what has happened.”

“And you can prove you’re a legitimate doctor?” Kiyoshi said, his face open and kind. Midorima nodded and pulled out an identity card. Kiyoshi scanned it carefully before nodding and handing it back with a small smile. 

“Thank you for showing up at such a convenient time. Of course this changes circumstances, I do have to ask for this man’s full details. If you wouldn’t mind Doctor, could you fill in this form for him in the waiting room and leave it at the front desk. If he is in no mind to vouch for himself then of course we would depend on the doctor to support evidence in case of mental disorders. But everything seems to be in order.” Riko nodded as Kiyoshi spoke. With that, both Midorima and Aomine were excused.

“Hey Midorima?”

“Do not dare to speak to me. I am beyond rage at this point. I fear I might shoot you on the spot if you talk too much so shut up.” Midorima growled under his breath. Aomine gulped. This was no time to be upset about the fact that he’d been made a fool off - being written off as unstable. Aomine didn’t even want to think about what would happen to him once they had left the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I really apologise if this chapter is less exciting than what I'd made it out to be. I am probably going to edit it at a later date. Until then, please forgive me lack of enthusiasm. I hope you all manage to enjoy the story nonetheless. See guys round!


End file.
